Dark and Light
by PGerv214
Summary: Let's just say my kind is cursed. For centuries, we've lived in secret, posing as humans, when that was the farthest thing from the truth. NxM slight RxH & YxA
1. 1: The Rules

**Attention. I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, the owner of this manga is Higuchi Tachibana. Also the idea for this manga was thanks to the author Yumesakura and her story That Was Then, This Is Now. I decided to write a story similar to theirs with mystical creatures and forbidden love. This story was written for Higuchi Tachibana and Yumesakura. Please enjoy :]**

Chapter 1: The Rules: Natsume's POV- 

Let's just say my kind is cursed. For centuries, we've lived in secret, posing as humans, when that was the farthest thing from the truth. We have powers, great ones, and one of those powers allowed us to change our appearance to look human. We're forbidden to show what we really look like to humans. Sure there are few humans that know of our existence, but we wipe their memory clean as soon as possible. _They _don't like us getting too close to humans. We can have human friends sure, even our best friends can be human, as long as they don't know what we really are. However, falling in love with a human is strictly forbidden. Though I shouldn't say it's forbidden, but cursed. We aren't allowed to reveal who we are, however, if we believe we love a human, we instantly have to go to _him_ and get permission to reveal ourselves, and when we do reveal ourselves, if the human accepts us, and isn't afraid of us without hesitation, then we will have permission to spend our lives with that person. But face it. That never happens. It's obvious why. When we are in our normal form, we look unapproachable, are skin, it's pale, well I shouldn't say pale, it's a creamy color. Much like my human skin color. Our hair grows longer then our hair in our human form, for most of my kind, their hair grows very long, but for me, it grows an inch and a half longer. It also changes color, usual my hair is a raven black color, but when I'm in my normal form it turns into a gothic dark purple. My eyes, which normally are a crimson red, turns into a bright gold. My kind had huge dark raven wings when in our normal form that are majestic and actually don't look as bad as you'd think. I guess I can't say we looks scary, but beautiful, and unapproachable, a good word is different. Sane humans won't go near us, insane humans however tried to hunt us, they learned later that that was a mistake. We don't really have a name, but back when everyone knew we existed, they called us Dark Angels, because our appearance was one that looked like angels, but in humans eyes we were "evil". They believed this because we had long claw like nails that were deadly along with sharp fangs. Anyways, that was then, this is now, and humans don't know we exist. We walk among them every day in our human forms. We all have amazing fighting abilities and powers, the strongest one amongst us is me, for I have the ability to control fire. Also due to my heavy training I'm very good at fighting.

"Natsume, it's time for school" I heard my sister call from downstairs and I groaned. Our mother decided to enroll us in a school in order to get us use to life outside of our realm. The entrance to our realm was located in the Northern Woods, next to this academy named Alice Academy. I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was in my normal form at the moment, so I let my wings wrap around me and saw a faint glow as I transformed into my human form. I got in the shower and when I finish changed into the schools uniform, which was long dark dress pants, with a white button up t-shirt with a collar, and a purple tie. I ran my fingers through my hair and messed it up putting it in my normal style before putting on the dark shoes and heading downstairs. Aoi was sitting at the table in her human form, usually when shes in her normal form, she had long gothic dark purple hair like mine that reaches her waist, with golden eyes. She would also have her fangs wings and claws. But in her human form she had raven colored hair like mine that reaches her shoulders and crimson red eyes like mine. She was younger then me by two years, so she'd be in middle school while I was starting my first year of high school. While I was able to control fire, she could sense the presence of any living creature. "Morning Natsume Onii-san" she said with a perky smile and I looked at her.

"Morning son! Here eat breakfast, Ruka is on his way over" my mother said and I nodded. Ruka was my best friend. In his normal form he had white hair that's as long as my hair when in my human form, and sapphire blue eyes, with his wings fangs and claws. However in his human form he had blonde hair that was shorter, and blueish grey eyes. He was able to communicate with animals and they seemed to be in love with him. His mother decided to let him go to the school to so I would have someone there to relate to. I heard the door open and looked up and saw Ruka there pulling at the collar of his uniform uncomfortably.

"G-good morning everyone" he said and sat down next to me and smiled. Seeing Ruka in his uniform made me realize how stupid we looked so I loosened the tie and unbuttoned three of the top buttons on the white collared shirt. "Isn't that against dress code?" Ruka asked and I shrugged. I could care less, I thought this was a stupid idea. What was the point of being around humans? Befriending them just showed weakness. Also, because I'm the strongest of our kind do to my power, I'm watched by a man who is suppose to keep me in line. This is because they feel like I will try to run away, and so I felt that if I ever got close to a human, it would end badly.

"Your going to be late! Hurry and go to the opening in the realm" my mother scolded and we nodded and sat up. Aoi and Ruka said good bye to my mother then we left. When I opened the door, I looked up to see Youichi starring at me, wearing the middle school uniform. _**(A/N: Youichi is the same age as Aoi in this story)**_.

"I'm going to school with you" he said and I saw he was in his human form. When in his normal form he had pitch black hair and lime green eyes. However in his human form he had silver hair and misty blue green eyes. He was able to control evil spirits. He looked very young for his age, but he was still a heart throb to every girl in our realm besides Aoi. He had a group of fans just like me and Ruka, but he treated them the same as we did. Me and Ruka hated our fans. I hated them because they claimed to "love" us, and I never believed such a feeling existed, it was too good to be true. Ruka hated them because he was too nice to ignore them like I did, so they thought that he felt something towards them. However Youichi hated them because he already had feelings for someone, and that was Aoi, but my younger sister was dense, that and he never showed it. I nodded and the boy started following us the the entrance of our realm. I could tell why he insisted on going with us, he didn't want human boys flaunting over Aoi. When we reached the opening that would lead out of the realm and into the human world.

"Aoi, are there any humans on the other side of the portal?" I asked and she closed her eyes and knotted her hands together as if she were praying. I saw a faint pink glow surround her for a couple of minutes before she opened her eyes and the light disappeared.

"Nope nothing but a few birds and a squirrel" she said and smiled. I nodded and entered the portal, which was more like a worm hole. I felt a weird pulling sensation and when I opened my eyes I looked around to find myself in a forest. Not long after I went through I heard Aoi behind me along with Youichi and Ruka. "Oh that was weird" Aoi said and giggled. We've never been outside our realm, the four of us had to stay in our realm and train for missions that that man would give to us to fulfill in the human world. I heard Aoi gasp and turned around and saw her looking around the forest in amazement. "Wow! I've never seen something like this. Oh I can't wait to see the school and people!" she said enthusiastically and started roaming the forest.

"Aoi, theres no time for that, let's go" I said coldly and when she turned around to argue I gave her a deadly glare showing her there wasn't any discussion. We walked in silence after that, well, until we reached the road that led to the school.

"Oh. My. God." Ruka said and starred at the buildings and cars that raced by. We didn't have huge buildings in our realm, our realm was very village like, and there weren't any need for cars since we could fly where ever we wanted to go.

"I've seen cars on tv...but they are so much bigger in person!" Aoi said and moved herself so she was hiding behind Youichi. "T-they're kinda scary" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Pft whatever, let's just go to the stupid school" I said and started toward the school and I heard their foot steps behind me. When we made it to the school, there was a teacher standing outside the door watching the students file in. I started heading towards the teacher to ask where the principle's office was when I heard running coming from my right. I looked over to the source of the sound and saw a girl with light auburn hair that was in two pig tails that were tied up with a purple ribbon that matched the collar of her skirt running towards me. I noticed she was wearing the high school uniform for girls, which was a short purple skirt that was the same color of my tie, and a white button up short sleeved shirt with a purple collar and a red bow tie._** (A/N: To see uniform look on my profile :] it's the same uniform for elementary and middle schoolers besides the collar.)**_. She didn't notice I was standing there until she collided with me.

"Uh oh Natsume's not going to be happy" I heard Aoi say nervously when I landed on the ground with the girl on top of me. The girl sat up rubbing her head before opening her eyes revealing liquid brown orbs.

"Ugh what hit me?" she said before looking down and noticed me glaring at her. "Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't see you, my names Mikan Sakura, this is my first year in highschool" she said and stood up, and due to her short skirt revealed her panties, before offering me a hand.

"Pft watch where your going Polka Dotted Panties girl" I said and got up on my own before continuing walking. I heard Aoi and Ruka gasp while Youichi laughed slightly.

"Wh- You saw my!" I heard the girl scream before she appeared in front of me. "You have some nerve to peek at a girls underwear then walk away like nothing happened, pervert" she said and stuck her tongue out at me. At that moment she was really starting to piss me off.

"Like I would peek at a annoying ugly girl's panties like you, it's not my fault you wanted me so bad that you jumped on me and in the process showed me your panties, stupid polka dotted panties girl" I said and I saw her mouth drop open before I walked past her. "Aoi, Ruka, Youichi let's go" I said and I heard them following me but then I heard Aoi's voice.

"I'm sorry, my brother is very rude, I'm Aoi Hyuuga, my brother is Natsume, and that's Ruka Nogi and Youichi Hijiri, it's nice to meet you" she said in her cheery voice and I knew we were screwed. No matter what, Aoi would befriend this girl.

"Hi I'm Mikan, are you new here?" the girl asked in a cheery tone practically forgetting what just happened. I looked at her, she had a bright smile on her face and her eyes were shining like today was the best day ever. What was with her? She was so cheery, she was worse then Aoi.

"Yeah we just transferred here!" Aoi said, and I could tell she was excited about making a new friend already. "Uh do you know where the principle's office is?" she asked and I saw the girls eyes brightened...if that was even possible.

"Don't bother Aoi, we can find it on our own, we don't need that Baka's help" I said and glared at the girl, who glared back.

"Natsume don't be so rude" Aoi said and then turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry about him, he's just not use to this kind of school. Where we come from, school doesn't...school isn't like this" she said and I was a clueless expression on her girls face.

"Not all schools are like this?" she asked and I saw Ruka and Aoi nearly fall over at the girls comment, while Youichi just pinched his nose in frustration. "Where do you come from?" the girl asked and we all froze.

"Um...uh you see...we-" Aoi started but I could see she was getting nervous so I walked in between them.

"That isn't any of your concern, Baka, learn some manners, Polka Dots" I said and I saw the girls hands clench into a fist and her face turned red due to anger. "Let's go" I said and glared at Ruka Youichi and Aoi telling them that it was a command. They nodded and started walking towards the school.

"Bye Mikan! See you later!" Aoi shouted over her shoulder and when I was walking next to her she glared at me. "Natsume! Why were you so mean to that girl, she's so friendly and nice!" she scolded and I didn't even glance at her.

"Hn" I said and kept walking. What was it about that girl, she always had a smile on her face, it disgusted me, yet, something about her smile. _"Shut up! Stop thinking about that human"_ I scolded myself and put my hands behind my head. When we reached the office, the principle handed us our schedule and had a teacher bring Aoi and Youichi to their class. Before they left I grabbed Youichi by the collar. "Watch her" I said and he nodded before running to catch up.

"Now lucky for you, your teacher is right here, so he can bring you to your class" the principle said to me and Ruka before standing up and opening the door. "Narumi, your new students are here, please bring them to class" she said and a man with blonde hair, who looked a lot like a women, walked in. "Have a good day boys" she said before closing the door leaving us with our new teacher.

"Why hello there my wonderful new students, I'm Narumi-sensei, it pleases me to make your acquaintance!" he said and I glared at him. He cringed and rubbed his head and laughed nervously. "Well what are your names?" he asked and I was about to tell him to suck it but Ruka stepped in front of me.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, and this is Natsume Hyuuga" he said and the teacher smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Oh gosh, I'm late, we have to go!" he said and with that left the office with us following him. On the way he talked about random things, and mentioned that we would have "partners" or something like that.

"This guy is nuts" I muttered and Ruka laughed softly. When we made it to the room, the teacher swung the door opened and smiled.

"Hello my wonderful students, please forgive me I'm late again!" he cheered and twirled into the room and we followed a safe distance behind him. "Now first off, these are our new students! Ruka Nogi, and Natsume Hyuuga!" he said and I scanned the room. Right away my eyes were starring into a pair of liquid brown orbs. The girl from earlier. I could see she was shocked, but I also noticed that she seemed to have a dilemma. The gay teachers voice broke me from my trance. "Now Ruka's partner will be...Imai-chan, would you mind being Ruka's partner?" he asked and petite girl with short black hair and purple eyes starred at him.

"Fine, but at a price" she said and I swear I saw her eyes gleam. The teacher sighed and pulled out his wallet, and took out 240 yen and handed it to her.

"Now a partner to Natsume" he said and scanned the crowd. Many girls raised their hands but I didn't notice them, I was starring at the girl, I think her name was Mikan. Naru must have noticed this because I noticed him smile and he looked up at Mikan. "Mikan would you mind taking on the job?" he asked and I saw the girls eyes widen.

"Eh? You want me-?" she started but she was cut off by the teachers clapping.

"Splendid! Mikan move to the back, and Natsume sit next to her, Ruka sit in Mikan's spot next to Imai" he said and Ruka nodded and I headed to the back. I sat down in the chair next to the window, and put my feet on the desk. The girl walked over and sat in the seat next to me before looking at me.

"Hmpf" she said and stuck her nose in the air and turned her head. This made me want to smile, of course I didn't, but the way she acted...she was like a 9 year old in a 15 year olds body. For some reason I couldn't help but stare at the girl. The gay teachers voice once again broke me from my trance.

"Well now that everyone is here…it's free period! Ja!" he said and with that he left. The girl immediately stood up and ran towards the girl who was partnered with Ruka.

"Hotaru!" she called and tried to hug the girl, but the girl pulled out a weird gun shaped object and shot the girl with a round plastic like ball.

"Mikan-chan are you okay?" a boy with blonde hair and glasses said running over to the girl who was rubbing her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Yuu. Hotaru! Why are you so mean?" she asked and the girl with purple eyes looked at her.

"Baka" she said simply and the girl Mikan pouted her lip. For some reason seeing her pout her lip like that made me feel weird.

_"I told you already, stop thinking about that girl" _I scolded myself and then saw a small book under the desk. I picked it up and looked at it. I remember seeing these kind of books on tv, they are called manga books. I opened the book to the first page and began to read, only to get interrupted by Ruka.

"This place is weird" he said nervously before sitting down next to me. I looked at the classroom again, and again, my eyes rested on Mikan who was smiling and laughing along with a girl with pink wavy hair and a girl with straight dark blue hair. What was it about this girl that made me constantly stare at her? "Natsume, what are you starring at?" Ruka asked pulling me back from my thoughts.

"Nothing" I said before turning back to my new book. That's what I did for the rest of the day, and when teachers would yell at me or start to at least, I would send them a glare that would make them leave me alone. But in return I would receive a glare from a certain brunette sitting next to me. At lunch, me and Ruka went to the court yard to wait for Aoi and Youichi. I sat under a Sakura tree while Ruka went to get something to eat. I didn't care that much for the food here, I could wait to eat something at home.

"Aoi-chan!" I heard someone yell and looked up to see Mikan walking towards Aoi and Youichi with a smile on her face. Aoi smiled and walked over to her and waved. "Aoi-chan do you and Youichi want to come with us into town after school to go shopping?" she asked and Aoi smiled.

"Sure!" she said and she looked at Youichi who was glaring at her. "Please Yo-chan" she said and pouted her lip causing Youichi to grind his teeth together.

"Fine" he said and Aoi jumped up and down clapping her hands in excitement. I saw Ruka walking towards them and Youichi grinned slightly. "Ruka" he said and nodded at him.

"Hey Youichi, hi Aoi, how's your first day so far?" he asked and Youichi shrugged. Aoi smiled and looked around.

"It's been great, everyone is so friendly, I heard you and Mikan-chan are in the same class! Isn't that great?" she said and Ruka smiled.

"Oh Ruka-pyon do you want to come shopping with us after school? C'mon it'll be fun" she said and smiled and Ruka sighed before smiling.

"Sure" he said and she smiled and started counting her fingers as if to keep track of something. I didn't understand why I couldn't stop starring at her.

"Yay! That's Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Aoi-chan, and Yo-chan" she said and smiled again. That's when she noticed me sitting here watching them. I quickly turned my head so I was looking at the sky, but she still made her way over. "Natsume do you want to come with us to town to go shopping?" she asked and smiled at me.

"Why would I do that?" I said and narrowed my eyes at her. She blinked like she was confused and when she opened her eyes I saw that she really was clueless. It surprised me when she laughed and smiled again.

"It'll be fun! C'mon Aoi Ruka and Youichi are coming" she said and she pouted her lip. For some reason whenever she did that I got this weird feeling. I went to say no, but the words got caught in my throat. I groaned then turned away.

"Whatever" I said angrily. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yay! That makes it Hotaru, Ruka, Aoi, Youichi, me, and Natsume! Eh? Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungery? Here have some of my lunch" she said and shoved a brown paper bag near me. I leaned away from her and sneered.

"I don't need anything to eat" I said and she glared at me. She opened the bag and pulled out a container that contained what looked like soup

"Here eat it, I made it myself, it's red bean soup with mochi, it's a little spicy, eat it!" she said and shoved it towards me. I placed my palm on the container and pushed it away.

"No" I said and I saw her eye twitch in frustration.

"Eat it"

"No"

"Eat it"

"No" I said then she closed her eyes and sighed. I put my hands behind my head and smiled to myself knowing I won, but then she pressed the container against my lips and tipped it causing the soup to pour into my mouth. My eyes widened in surprised but it was either swallow of have the soup spill over onto my uniform. After I had drank all of it she smiled.

"There" she said and I saw her eyes sparkling. I have to admit, the soup was really good, but I wouldn't say that out loud. Instead and glared at her and wiped my mouth. I looked at her, she was annoying, no...she as completely obnoxious, loud, careless, and not very smart, yet here I am, sitting in front of her, and not only that she just forced soup down my throat, and I'm not angry. "Did you like it?" she asked and I saw her eager to hear an answer.

"Pft, what'd you do? Make this blind folded? I had to force it down" I said and that wasn't a lie. I did have to force it down, considering she nearly poured it down my throat. Also it was amazing, and I bet she could cook it blind folded and it would still taste great. But of course I couldn't be completely honest, I had to twist my words, and of course it worked.

"You're so mean!" she whined and I closed one of my eyes, as if in pain. I cringed away from her and lifted my hand to my head as if I had a really bad headache.

"Geez what are you trying to do? Make my ears bleed?" I complained and her cheeks puffed out in anger and I saw her hands clench into fists.

"Hey you two" I heard someone say and looked up to see Ruka smiling at us with Aoi and Youichi next to him. "What are you two talking about?" he asked and I put my hands behind my head.

"Nothing, she's trying to make me go deaf with her screaming" I said I swear I could see a vein pop on her forehead. Ruka laughed nervous and I heard Aoi mutter something around the lines of "thats cruel".

"Oh Natsume, _he_ dropped by Youichi and Aoi's classroom today, he told them he will give us our first assignment later today at home" he said and I sighed.

"Already huh? Whatever" I said and stood up. Without even saying anything more I started walking towards the woods to be alone.

"Natsume! Don't forget we're going shopping, meet us here after class is let out!" Mikan yelled, completely forgetting about earlier again. I turned my head so I was looking at them and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Whatever Polka Dots" I said and with that, I walked into the forest, leaving Ruka, Youichi, Aoi, and a screaming Mikan behind me. I went deep into the woods before climbing into one of the oak trees. It wasn't long until I drifted off into a nap.

"Natsume, Natsume get up" I heard someone say and I opened my eyes and saw _him_ standing there in front of me. I've never seen him in his human form, but the mast and black suit showed that it was him.

"Persona. What do you want?" I growled and he smiled. This man I absolutely despised. He threatened my family and friends in order to make me follow him, and who knows what he might do to them if I didn't listen.

"Oh Natsume, you don't seem to happy to see me. I've come here to give you a...special mission. I notice there is a hunter in the city, and I couldn't help but notice that you are planning to go there with a group of "friends" after school. So during that time, I will make an appearance showing you where the hunter is at that moment, break away from your group and take care of him" he said and smiled. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked and I growled at him before glaring.

"As if I have a choice" I said bitterly and he grinned his evil smile. With that he jumped down from the tree and disappeared into the forest. "Dammit" I muttered and jumped down from the tree and headed back to the school. When I got there, the classes were being let out, so I went to the Sakura tree and sat down to wait for those idiots.

**That's it for chapter 1 !! thanks for reading ! please comment :] I need to know if I should continue, though I probably will :] have a good weekend everyone !!**


	2. Authors Note

**Dear readers,**

**Thanks a bunch for reading :]]. Well I decided I should make this longer, because I realized how short this will be if I continue as I am.. :'[ that would not be good, so I decided to have every other chapter be Mikan's point of view. soooo i'll be rewriting chapter two in Mikan's point of view and add the current chapter two as chapter 3 :] **

** Again, Thanks a bunch :]**


	3. 2: Questions and Confusion

Chapter 2: Questions and Confusion: Mikan's POV-

I watched Natsume head into the woods. I don't get it? Why was he going there, class was in 5 minutes. Was he actually going to meet us here to go to town? _**(A/N: Keep in mind this is back when Natsume left the group, just so no one is confused :] ). **_He sure was a weird boy, he showed no emotion, besides anger, and was a real perverted jerk, but why couldn't I stop starring into his eyes. They were very unusual..that had to be it, I mean I've never seen anyone besides Natsume and Aoi with crimson red eyes. But...why is it that Aoi has the same color eyes and I'm fine around her but around Natsume it's different?

"Baka, let's go, we're going to be late" I heard Hotaru say and snapped out of my thoughts. "Whats wrong with you?" she asked plainly and I looked up at her. I noticed Ruka-pyon, Youichi and Aoi were already gone and it was just me and Hotaru now. "Well?" she asked and I could tell she was getting impatient even though she still didn't have an expression on her face.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking about Natsume" I said and cursed myself for saying that instantly. I knew Hotaru and I knew she would blackmail me now that she knew what I was thinking. I could see her eyes gleam slightly when I told her and I sighed.

"You're going after Hyuuga? That's not what I'd expect from a Baka like you" she said and I looked at her, completely dumbfounded.

_"Go after? What does she mean by that? Is she asking if I'm going to follow him? Why would I? It's not like he belongs to me or anything. He's just a new friend...er...enemy...er...both! Are we friends? He doesn't seem to like me very much...actually he seems to get annoyed when I'm around. Ugh why am I thinking about this?" _I thought and Hotaru shook her head in disappointment.

"Nevermind. A dummy like you would never understand, now let's go" she said and I nodded and followed her to the classroom. When we got there I quietly went to the back of the room where my new seat was and sat down. I couldn't help but look over at Natsume's vacant desk and wonder why he wasn't in class. Did he intend to skip the rest of the day? Why? Was it because I forced him to eat? This wa very confusing. I felt like he was pushing me away, like he didn't want me near him. Is that why he was skipping? Maybe he isn't skipping, maybe he just wanted to get away from us. But does that prove that he hates me? And why do I care so much? He's just a strange new kid who for some reason I couldn't help but stare into his eyes in amazement. That sounds so weird...I didn't understand what was going on. What was with him? Why do I feel like this? Why can't I get any answers? I looked around, the teacher wasn't there yet, so I stood up and walked out of the classroom. I walked over to the Sakura tree and saw someone sitting at the bottem of it.

"Natsume is that you!" I called but the person sitting there looked up and I saw it was a girl, probably a little older then me who was really cute sitting there. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else" I said and the girl smiled.

"Oh it's fine. I'm Nobara. What are you doing out of class, your a first year student correct?" she asked politely and I couldn't help but smile, it was my nature. I looked at her and saw she was also wearing the high school uniform.

"Hi Nobara-chan, I'm Mikan, and I was having a problem so I came out here and thought you were someone else, sorry for disturbing you" I said and turned around, about to leave before I heard her.

"No you don't have to go, you said you had a problem, what is it?" she asked and I smiled before sitting down next to her. "So Mikan, what is this problem that you have that caused you to skip class?" she asked and I looked down, slightly ashamed with myself for skipping.

"Well you see there is this new boy in my class, and for some reason I can't help but stare into his eyes, which are these bright crimson eyes. Also I feel really weird around him and for some reason I can't stop thinking about him. Also it seems like he hates me which is weird, I mean I just met him today and shouldn't I hate him? He saw my panties, is a real jerk, and doesn't seem to care, yet I don't hate him...but he hates me" I said and she smiled softly.

"I see, well why don't you be friendly but try giving him space, I'm sure it's because he's knew here, he's just not use to it here" she said and stood up. "I'm sure you two will be dating in no time. Glad to help, bye!" she said and started walking away. It took me a few moments to realize what she said.

"W-what! I d-don't like him!" I called but she just laughed and kept walking. It wasn't long until she was out of sight leaving me in a panic under the tree. How could she think I wanted to date him? He was selfish, perverted, arrogant, and a big jerk! He was mean and called me Polka Dots...she must be crazy. I heard foot steps and looked up and saw a man in all black with crazy black hair and a white mask on and lots of piercings.

"Why hello Kitten, why aren't you in class?" the man asked and I stood and walked over to him before smiling. If this was a teacher I didn't want to get on his bad side. He looked like a very strict teacher...but also seemed friendly since he was smiling at me...but something about that smile.

"Sorry, I was thinking and drifted off, I'm Mikan Sakura" I said and extended my hand which he took gently before guiding it to his lips and kissing the back of my hand softly. I was shocked by the gesture but smiled anyways.

"I see, what is your problem? Is there a way I could help. Here, why don't you come with me on a trip, I'll have you back here before the end of school. I promise" he said and held out his hand to me. What should I do? I didn't know if I should trust this guy...he seemed off. Yet I still found myself taking his hand and letting him lead me to a dark tinted car. I climbed into the passenger seat and he got into the drivers seat and we pulled onto the road. The ride was about a half an hour long, and when we stopped we were at a beautiful water fall in the forest.

"Oh my gosh this is beautiful!" I said and walked around the edge of the small pool that the waterfall flowed into. I could see a few fish and other creatures swimming in the pool happily. I laughed and spun around so I was facing the man who was leaning against a tree.

"Now then, what is your problem?" he asked and then my good mood took a nose dive. I almost forgot about my problem with Natsume, until he brought it up again. I plopped onto the ground on a rounded rock and looked at the water.

"You see, theres a boy in my grade, he is quite different, but for some, I can't stop thinking about him...he's rude, arrogant, perverted, disrespectful and a complete jerk...yet I can't stop wanting to be friends with him. The problem is I think he hates me...I don't know how to handle something like this. No one has ever hated me...Hotaru says its because I'm always smiling and cheerful and it brightens everyones mood. But now that there is someone who doesn't feel that way, I don't know how to deal with it" I said and put my finger into the water and started drawing finger eights in the water.

"Ah I see, for a sweet Kitten like you, it must be different to have someone hate you for once, you must be confused. How anyone could hate a delicate girl like you is above me, this boy must be very cold" He said grinned at me, but I saw a little evil glint in his eyes that made me nervous. But I still trusted him, he seemed to understand the problem.

"So what should I do? This girl I met told me to be friendly but give him space..will that fix anything? Or should I just give up?" I said but the thought of giving up on Natsume almost brought tears in my eyes. Why did he have this effect on me? It didn't make sense I just met the boy today. Yet here I was not wanting to let him out of my life already.

"Never give up, giving up is for losers. pursue this boy, and when he gets angry at you, show him how upset you are, you didn't hear this from me but when boys see how pained a girl is because of them they grow softer. The softer this boy grows the closer you two will become" he said and I looked at him.

"Why are you helping me? You just met me, and no offence but you don't seem like the psychiatrist type" I said and he chuckled before looking up into the sky.

"You are an interesting girl...you reminded me of someone I knew who gave up on someone like that for the sake of others. She never loved again after that, I don't want that to happen to a sweet girl like you. Also if you give up on this boy, not very long later he will realize what he's missing and be devastated. I don't get out much, but when I do, I don't mind helping others" he said but I still saw the evil glint in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously and he smiled his crooked smile making me cringe slightly. The more I talked to him, the more I felt that something was wrong with him. I felt like I needed to get away from him now. But how? He brought me here.

"My names Persona" he said with a smile. "Well, look at the time, I should take you back now" he said and I nodded. During the car ride I stayed silent. I didn't want to speak with him anymore. I was having my doubts if I should trust him. When we got to the school he smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Mikan, remember what I said" he said and drove off leaving me there. I heard the bell ring and saw Yoichi and Aoi leaving the middle school.

"Mikan-chan! Were you waiting for us?" she asked and I smiled at her. She sure was different from her brother. She was cheerful and energetic and outgoing.

"Yeah!" I lied and smiled at her. That's when we heart someone yelling so we looked in the direction of the high school and saw Hotaru running with a picture in her hand and Ruka chasing her. _"What in the world...oh no" _I thought and hung my head down.

"Imai! Give me that picture!" Ruka yelled and I noticed a familiar look that Hotaru gets when she has an idea. She reached into her bag and pulled out tons of pictures and threw them into the air. Me Youichi and Aoi looked at each other before jogging over to Ruka.

"Uh Ruka-pyon what's wrong?" I asked and bent down before picking up one of the pictures. "Aw! Ruka-pyon you look so cute" I said and he hid his eyes with his bangs. Why would he do that? Shouldn't he _like_ being called cute? I swear I will never understand boys. I smiled and looked up and noticed Natsume sitting under the Sakura tree watching the scene going on. At first I felt a slight pain in my head and heart, remembering everything that just happened, but I quickly hid it as best as I could. "Perfect! Natsume's here! Now we have everyone!" I shouted happily before heading towards him.

**Sorry it's so short :] I made it up on the spot, I didn't know really what to say since I already wrote a chapter 2 and just made that one chapter 3 hehe**


	4. 3: The Mission, and the Interference

**Chapter 3: The Mission and the interference: Natsume's POV-**

The first person I saw was Imai, she was running with a picture in her hand. _"What the hell?" _I thought and then saw Ruka running behind, chasing her.

"Imai! Give me that picture!" he yelled and I saw a strange glint in her eyes and she ran. Out of nowhere she reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of pictures and

threw them into the air. One glided over to me and I picked it up and saw Ruka sleeping with his head lying on the desk, and a slight blush in his cheeks. He looked like a little kid, and I instantly knew why Imai took this picture. To sell to our soon to be crazed fan girls. I heard shouting and looked up to see Mikan, Youichi, and Aoi standing over Ruka while he rushed to pick up some pictures.

"Uh Ruka-pyon what's wrong?" Mikan asked and bent down and picked up one of the pictures. "Aw! Ruka-pyon you look so cute!" she said and he hid his eyes with his bangs, obviously not wanting to be called "cute". Mikan smiled and looked up and thats when she noticed me. "Perfect! Natsume's here! Now we have everyone!" she said and walked over before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the group.

"Whatever" I said and she smiled and went on about how fun this will be, while I thought about the mission. Finally Imai made her way back over counting the money she made.

"Yay! Let's go" Mikan said and with that, we headed to town. Mikan and Aoi took the lead as Mikan pointed out varies things, Imai and Ruka were behind them arguing, well, Ruka was arguing, Imai was counter her money. Finally me and Youichi stood in the back listening to what Mikan and Aoi were saying, while I also looked around for Persona.

"Youichi, I have a seperate mission for Persona, it could be any moment, but when I do go, if I have any problems, I'll be in my normal form so I'll send you a message to come help. Is that clear?" I whispered and he nodded but seemed a little confused.

"What do you plan to tell her?" he asked and we both looked up and starred at Mikan who was gawking at a colorful dress in the window of some store.

"I'll tell her nothing, she won't even notice" I said and he nodded. When they started walking again my eyes drifted to every alley and every dark area. Why did he have to give me a mission on my first day? What was so important about a naive human that was attempting to hunt us? It's not like anyone would believe his stories, or would assist him. Also, he was human, they think they know how to fight or destroy kinds stronger, faster, and deadlier then they, but they are wrong. That's why I know for a fact no human will ever except one of us right off the bat. They will scream and hide, or try to kill us thinking they have the upper hand. I remember one of our old neighbors fell in love with a human. He got permission to expose himself and when he did, the women happened to have a gun on her, and being unable to attack the one he loved, he got shot and was killed. Persona who had been watching to make sure he didn't lie and say she accepted right away, immediately took the body and went back to our realm. Love...it's such a useless emotion, how can someone feel something that doesn't exist? Our neighbor for instance, he threw everything away for "love" when the women ended up shooting him in the end. Some love that was. My thoughts were interrupted when something sweet and sugary got shoved into my mouth. I looked up to see Mikan starring at me, she looked worried yet amused. After I swallowed the strange candy I glared at her. "What the fuck was that for?" I growled and she smiled.

"You looked like something you were thinking about was upsetting you. I tried to ask what was wrong but you were off in your own world, so I shoved a piece of Howalon into your mouth. It's a really sweet, really delicious candy, did you like it?" she asked and I saw her eyes sparkle as she put a piece of Howalon into her mouth.

"I hate sweets" I said bitterly and her smiled disappeared and she looked down. She looked truly upset about something, I didn't understand it. These humans, their emotions change for the stupidest reasons.

"Oh" was all she said, before turning around and joining Aoi outside the window of a jewelery store.

"Whoa that was a weird change in personality" Ruka said starring at Mikan who was back to her normal self, but I could tell it was an act. Something upset her. I can't understand what, but something did.

"Hn" I said and shook my head. _"Stop thinking about her, there is no point worrying about a human" _I thought and looked around. That's when I noticed Persona standing in the opening of an alley. "Shit" I said and ran past Aoi, Mikan, and Imai and over to the alley where Persona followed me inside.

"Transform now, he'll be here in a few moments. Hide on the roof until he comes in, he is wearing a black trench coat" he said before disappearing. I quickly transformed into my normal self and shot myself into the sky and flew onto the roof before pulling on a black hoodie that hid my uniform. That's when I saw him walk in. As he entered he pulled out some sort of gun, I believe it was a shot gun, and started walking into the alley. When he was near the end of the alley I was about to attack him when I heard someone.

"Natsume!" the person called and I looked into the entrance of the cave and saw Mikan standing there walking into the alley. The hunter heard her and turned around and grinned, but she didn't notice.

"Shit!" I nearly yelled in my head as I watched the man approach here. I was about to jump down and get in his way but remembered the rule. "What the fuck am I going to do?" I growled and watched Mikan looked at the man.

"Well well well, who do we have here, a female, I didn't think they sent the females on solo missions, let alone to fight a hunter, you must be strong, for one of those monsters" he said and I nearly screamed out loud. He thought she was one of us? How much worse can it get? Also she's just standing there like a idiot.

"What do you mean?" I heard her ask and saw her take a step back, and he responded by taking a step forward.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you are, you're one of those monsters from the legends, all my life I've been hunting your kind, and now, I finally can kill one. To bad your in your human form though, but maybe when you die you'll transform back" he said and I saw her eyes widen in fear as he raised the gun. At that moment I didn't give a damn about the stupid rule, out of impulse I jumped down and landed in front of her right when he pulled the trigger. I grunted as I felt the bullet sink into my waist, almost immediately I felt the hot blood start dripping out of the bullet hole. I ignored the pain and picked her up bridal style before shooting back into the now night sky. I flew up high so no one would be able to see us and sent an S.O.S. message to Youichi telling him to finish the job. When we were on the edge of the city I landed on the roof top on a big building. I placed her down before sitting down and leaning against a wall.

"What are you?" she asked and I looked up and saw her starring at me. She looked concerned, and curious, what was wrong with this girl. I didn't even think when I started talking.

"They call us the "dark angels" but you think of me as a monster, like everyone else" I said and she walked over and knelt down next to me.

"Monsters don't save people's lives. Who was that man?" she asked and I looked up at her, unsure of what I was doing.

"A hunter, he's been trying to find and kill my kind his entire life as he said, somehow he was convinced you were one of us, sorry about that" I said and she smiled.

"It's not your fault. Oh my gosh! You're bleeding! His bullet hit you!" she panicked and lifted my hoodie slightly. I saw her bite her lip as she tried to ease up the clothing without hurting me. I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes.

"D-don't, you don't have to pretend your-" I started but she but me off when she pulled her hand away and lifted up the sweater. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at the bullet hole.

"Oh my god you need to get that fixed" she said then it seems like she remembered something. She stood up and walked to the edge of the building and looked out towards a field like area. "See that house right there, that's my house, I live there with my Jii-chan, right now he's at martial arts, do you think you could get us to my house so I can fix you up?" she asked and looked back at me. I must be losing my mind due to blood loss but-

"Yeah" I said and stood up before picking her up, bridal style again, and launching into the air. It was a little difficult flying while holding someone, but she was very light, That only problem I had was when she'd accidentally shift her weight and hit the bullet wound. When we made it to the house, I landed in the back so her neighbors wouldn't see and she lead me through the yard and into the house using the back door.

"Just take a seat on the floor, I'll get the medical supplies we have, do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked and I starred at her in disbelief. Why was she being so nice? If it were me I would be completely rude to someone like myself. I guess she feels like she owes me something for saving her life, that's why she's even bothering with me.

"Water" I said plainly and she nodded and headed into another room. I looked around the home, there wasn't any lights, just a few candles that weren't lit, and the windows allowed the moon light to leak through. The room had thick hard wood floors and walls that were very similar. The house reminded me of a yoga retreat, or some kind of shrine. It was actually very creepy, it amazed me that a girl like Mikan could live here with only her grandfather. It made me wonder what happened to her mother and father. I heard a door open and looked up to see her walking back with a big box, and a glass of water. She handed me a glass then put the box on the floor and took out a lighter and light all the candles in the room before taking one and moving it closer.

"Sorry, we don't have any lights, we don't have electricity, Jii-chan is very old fashioned. I know it's lame, but I don't mind it" she said and sat down next to me and opened the first aid kit. She pulled out a needle and a roll of stictches. She pulled out a couple of bottles and bandages and placed them on the floor. She took the needles and poured what looked like rubbing achohal on it and disinfected it before threading the stictches and turning to me. "Uh would you mind taking off your shirt" she asked and I saw a slight blush on her cheeks. I grabbed the sweater and the shirt on the uniform and pulled them over my head before placing them behind me so she couldn't see them. She moved closed and looked at me nervously. "This might hurt" she said and I glared at her.

"I have a bullet hole in my side, and your worried about a needle hurting me? Idiot" I said and she narrowed her eyes at me before sticking the needle into my skin. It hurt a little, but it was more like a pinching feeling, and before I knew it she was taking scissors and cutting the stitches. She grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around my waist a couple of times and smiled before wiping her forehead.

"There" she said started putting the stuff away. "How does it feel?" she asked as she placed the bandages in the back and I sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Uncomfortable, but not bad" I said bitterly and pulled my shirt and hoodie back on. I stood up and stretched a little. It didn't feel that bad, just a little uncomfortable. I knew I would have to take it easy for the next week, which means I had to leave the missions to Youichi and Ruka. True Aoi would want to help, but I rather her stay away so she doesn't get hurt.

"So why do I never see your...kind around?" she asked and stood up and looked at me. She didn't look afraid, she didn't even look nervous. She actually looked the same she did in school when she was talking to me in her human form.

"We aren't allowed to show our true forms to humans. But some of us change into our human forms and go to school. That's what I do" I said then instantly regretted saying that. She was obviously going to ask more questions.

"Oh really? What do you look like in your normal form? What school do you go to?" she asked and I turned around and started walking to the back door.

"None of your business" I said and I heard her following me. I opened the door then felt her put her hand on my arm. I turned around and saw her starring at me.

"At least give me a name" she said and I sighed. What could I possibly tell her? 'Oh my name's Natsume but it's just a freaky coincidence that a new kid just moved here named Natsume. "You see, you remind me of someone...his name is Natsume he just moved here, he is cold to everyone, and arrogant, and perverted and a jerk" she said and I clenched my jaw, wanting to smack her in the head. "But I feel like theres more to him, I want to get to know him but he pushes me away, and I think he hates me, so since you two are so alike, maybe you could help me understand him" she said and my eyes widened. Why would a girl like her want to understand me? I thought she hated me and was just nice...and why does hearing her say that make me...happy?

"the names Honou" I lied and turned around again. "I don't know if I can help you with..him. We'll see" I said and started walking towards the door again.

"Okay...but come back in three days so I can check on that. Thanks" she said and I nodded, opened the door, and took off into the night sky. I didn't understand a thing that happened. All I knew was three days from now I would appear at the back door of that house in my normal form. I knew it was wrong, that if they found out she would be in a lot of trouble, but I would protect her.

_'"I swear I'm losing my mind...why am I bothering with that human" _I thought and closed my eyes. I wouldn't think about it now, there was no point of it. The only reason I would go back is to make sure I can get myself fixed up without having my mother worry. She already was a mess since our father died 3 years ago. If she found out I was shot while on a mission, she is bound to try to kill Persona for letting it happen. I did have to tell Ruka though, because I needed advice. What could I do about this girl? And why did I have this strange feeling? _"Never mind that, just go home" _I reminded myself and entered the portal to my realm. When I got to my house, I walked in and my mom looked up.

"How was the mission? Where'd you go after that?" she asked and I shrugged before walking upstairs to my room knowing Ruka would be waiting for me.

"Did Youichi take care of that hunter?" I asked when I got into my room and closed the door and Ruka nodded. I walked to the closet and took off my hoodie and uniform and through on a plan white tank top before taking off my school pants and putting on jeans.

"Aoi is at Youichi's place, no what happened to your side?" Ruka asked when I sat down in the chair and pulled out the book I found today in class. I looked up and saw he was starring at me with a worried expression so I stood up, closed the window and locked the door, before checking my surroundings to make sure no one was listening.

"I was on the roof waiting for the hunter, when he came I was about to jump down and get him but that girl Mikan came in the alley. He thought she was one of us and was about to shoot her, thats when I dropped down and took the bullet before picking her up and flew as far away as possible. We were on a roof of a building at the edge of town and she started asking me questions and for some reason I fucking answered her. Then she noticed I was bleeding and told me to go to her house with her so she could fix me, which she did, then I gave her a fake name and she asked if I would come back in 3 days so she can check the bullet hole, and I said I would" I whispered and I saw his eyes widen.

"Are you going to tell Persona about her seeing your true form?" he asked and I thought about it. I should, and I knew that, I didn't even like humans, why should I try to protect a girl I didn't even know well? Also she would tell everyone about me by tomorrow, who knows what could happen after that. Knowing her best friend Imai she would try to find us as proof, and everyone in that classroom seems like they've know Mikan for a while and would trust her right away. So I should definitely tell Persona and get her memory erased.

"No, I'm not telling" I heard myself say and I saw his eyes widen again. I have no idea why I said I wouldn't tell, something was definitely wrong with me. That's when I saw Ruka smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I asked bitterly and he just shook his head with that smile of his still plastered on his face.

"Well we'll have to see what happens tomorrow" he said and I nodded. I flipped threw the pages of the book, and actually found myself wanted to read it, so I placed it on the desk to my right and decided I could use it later. "Um you might want to wash our uniform and get the blood out" he said and I looked on the floor at my white shirt and saw it was now a bright red in the place I got shot.

"I got another one just in case something like this happens" I said and set the pile on the floor on fire. "I can't let my mother find that, or Aoi" I said and he nodded and watched the fabric burn. I opened the window so the room could air out before taking off the tank top and unwrapping the bandage. The stitches she put in where done very neatly to my surprise. There was still blood caked onto my skin, but taking a shower would fix that, so I told Ruka to make himself at home and I was going to take a shower. I grabbed the tank top and a pair of sweat pants and boxers and went to our bathroom. My people adopted only a few things from the humans and that was plumbing and electricity. We didn't have computers or ipods cars, just basic lighting, running water that was heated, and tvs. Also the people who did missions were given cell phones. After I took a rather uncomfortable shower due to the stitches and got the blood off my skin. I got dressed and re-wrapped my waist before I went back to my room and hung out with Ruka. "So why did you let Mikan try to follow me?" I asked and he looked up.

"You see Imai was selling pictures of me again and I was trying to stop her while Aoi was trying to get Youichi to take a picture with her, we didn't even notice Mikan slip away until after you sent Youichi the S.O.S. that's when Youichi looked around and asked where Mikan was. I'm guessing he figured that she had something to do with you calling the S.O.S. since she seems like the kind of girl to always get into trouble" he said and I grinned slightly. "So what caused you to save her and let her take care of you and answer her questions?" he whispered and I looked out the window and shrugged. I really had no idea.

"We're done talking about her" I said bitterly and I heard him chuckle but I ignrored it. The door opened and Aoi and Youichi walked in, our was smiling and Youichi was starring at me obviously wanted to know what happened.

"Hey Natsume nii-san, why were you so late?" she asked and I shrugged and lifted my shirt showing them the bandage. She gasped and walked over and threw her arms around me in a tight hug like she did whenever I got hurt. "Oh what happened?" she asked and I pushed her away like always.

"I was reckless" I simply said and looked at Ruka motioning for him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded and Youichi walked over to me starring me up and down before simply saying.

"I took care of your mission" and with that he left, causing Aoi to follow him screaming at him. I watched them and for some reason couldn't help thinking about me and Mikan.

"Well I should probably go, I never went home, I came in here through the window to wait for you, mom probably thinks I was eaten or something" he joked and one of my eyebrows lifted up in confusion. He laughed and left leaving me to read and relax. For some reason I really wanted to see Mikan, while I also dreaded tomorrow knowing she will tell everyone about what happened today. It wasn't very long until I fell asleep, with her face in my mind.

When I woke up, I was sore, I put my new uniform on and messed up my hair before going down stairs. Aoi was rather quiet, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would tell mother about my waist. When I finished breakfast, I got up and pulled Aoi with me outside as we headed to the portal to meet Ruka.

"Natsume...what is love?" she asked and my eyes widened and I looked at her. "I think I love Youichi, but I don't know, do you love anyone?" she whispered and I looked ahead and shook my head.

"I will never fall in love" I plainly put and she nodded. "It's not a bad thing, but my life style...who I am..it just can't be loved" I said and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"We're done talking about this" I said and she nodded and looked down. When we got to the portal Ruka and Youichi were already there. Aoi looked up and saw Youichi and immediately looked down, blushing. I looked at Ruka and he took a deep breath. "Let's go" I said and he nodded, thinking the same thing as me. _"Today is going to be brutal". _We stepped into the portal, and I walked faster leaving Youichi and Aoi in the back and now I was walking next to Ruka. "Don't tell anyone about what I told you yesterday" I said as we headed toward the school and he nodded. When we got to the classroom girls immediately crowded around us asking if we wanted to go on a date with them or something.

"Everyone shut up! As the Natsume-Ruka fan club president, I command you all to make room for them" a girl with green curly hair and green eyes said then she walked up to me. "Hi Natsume, I'm Sumire Shoda, your fan club president!" she shouted and I glared at her.

"Out of my way ugly" I said and she blinked before she started to fake cry and scream something like 'your so mean! but I still love you!'. I made my way to my seat and looked around. I saw all of Mikan's friends but no Mikan, which was strange. Even Hotaru Imai was already here arguing with Ruka...sort of. I rested my head on my head and starred blankly at my desk. Some how I couldn't help but worry why she wasn't here. Did I scare her that much that she couldn't even come to school? I started to panic, thinking that something bad happened to her, I didn't even notice the teacher walk in.

"Good morning student's, I'm Jinno-sensei, now let's begin with the class rules. One, absolutely NO talking, two, don't be late, three, all those who are late, or don't turn in assignments, will be given an automatic detention, and finally, attitude is NOT permitted. Now-" he sad but was cut off when the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late! I over slept" a girl yelled and I looked up and amazingly I felt amazing relief, and felt at ease when I saw Mikan panting, obviously tired from running. The teacher pulled out a pointing stick and pointed it at her, almost violently.

"You young lady, what is your name" he growled and she looked quite frighted as she stood up straight. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, bowing her head in respect.

"M-Mikan Sakura" she said nervously and put one hand behind her back and laughed cautiously. Jinno didn't seem the least bit surprised when he heard her name and simply stood up straight and faced the classroom before closing his eyes.

"Ah, I've heard of you from your teachers last year, always late, loud during classes, constantly getting into trouble. Detention, after school, if your late you will have another detention" he said and I saw her jaw drop before she was about to say something. "No buts, go to your seat" he growled and her head bowed as she sulked over to me.

"Morning" she said softly and I nodded in acknowledgement. We sat in silence as Jinno taught us, and I noticed Mikan dozing off. I noticed Jinno turn aorund to write something on the board.

"Ms. Sakura, answer this question" he said and she didn't hear since she was asleep. "Ms. Sakura?" he said and I saw him start to turn around so I kicked her. Her eyes opened startled and she looked at me with accusing eyes. "Ms. Sakura answer the question" he demanded and I saw her eyes widen in horror.

"The answer is 32" I muttered softly and she blinked, obviously surprised, before examining the board as if she trying to come up with an answer. I have to admit, she was a good actress.

"Um is it 32?" she asked and he starred at her in disbelief before nodding and turning around. "Thanks" she whispered and smiled at me. I looked at her in response before turning my attention back up front.

"Why were you late" I demanded softly and she blinked. I could see she was thinking about something, probably her encounter yesterday with "Honou". I turned my head so I was looking at her and she looked down.

"I had a rough night, so I over slept" she said and smiled but I saw it didn't touch her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed nervously.

"What happened last night" I questioned and she looked forward almost like she was in a daze, but I saw nervousness in her gaze.

"My old friend Honou got hurt, and I had to help him, nothing that big, but the wound was pretty bad, I couldn't just not do anything" she said and I stared at her in disbelief, even if I didn't show it. She wasn't telling me about what happened? That was strange, I'd figure a girl like her would blab this to everyone. "Where'd you go yesterday?" she asked randomly and I looked with her with a questioning look. "Shit don't tell me she found out I was Honou" I thought but I just kept the questioning look on my face. "We were all hanging out, in the city, then you disappeared, I went looking for you, then I.....saw...Honou, but I didn't see you" she said and I saw a bead of sweat form on her forehead. She was trying to hide what happened yesterday, I didn't understand it.

"My mom called, she was freaking out" I said simply and she looked at me, obviously unsure on what I said. "Ever since my father died, she's been over protective" I said and she looked down.

"I'm sorry about your dad. When did he die? Recently?" she asked and I looked out the window and rested my head on my hand.

"3 years ago, he was shot. My mother freaked out after that, she's been very over protective about me and Aoi lately. Whenever we come home hurt, she thinks we were attacked or something. It's ridiculous" I said and for some reason I couldn't help but tell her stuff about me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have a father either, he died before I was born, my mom told me that he died the night I was conceived, he was also murdered. My mom died when I was 2, she was in a car accident. I don't remember her that much, but my Jii-chan tells me a lot of stories about her. Apparently I was just like my father but looked like my mother" she said and laughed slightly while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Don't cry. Crying over someone whom you can't remember is a waste" I said and she looked at me. "Isn't it enough knowing they are in a better place? Don't you think they rather see you smile then cry over them? Your crying face makes you 20 times uglier" I said and her cheeks inflamed with anger before she laughed.

"That's what Hotaru says. Thanks Natsume, I feel better now" she said and smiled at me and this time it was a genuine smile. I felt like smiling too, I didn't, but I felt that I could. That scared me. Why was this girl having this kind of effect on me?


	5. 4: Who is this boy?

Chapter 4: Who Is This Boy?: Mikan's POV-

I don't understand anything that happened. One moment I'm with Aoi talking about girl things, something I don't get to do with Hotaru, and then the next minute I'm trying to find Natsume and stumble upon this...what? He looked human, but his hair was a dark purple...and he had huge black raven wings. I don't know what happened...I walked into the alley and called for Natsume..instead there was a man there. He was even stranger then that guy Persona.

"Well well well, who do we have here, a _female_, I didn't think they sent the females on solo missions, let alone to fight a hunter, you must be strong, for one of those monsters" the man said and I starred at him..I probably looked like a idiot..I was so dumbfounded. I didn't know what he meant. Missions? Monsters? What was going on?

"What do you mean?" I asked and took a step back, this man was scaring and I didn't want to be near him. I cringed when I saw him take a step closer to me. What did he want from me?

"Don't play dumb with me, I _know_ what you are, you're one of those monsters from the legends, all my life I've been hunting your kind, and now, I finally can kill one. To bad your in your human form though, but maybe when you die you'll transform back" he said and lifted the gun before walking towards me. I was frozen., I couldn't run, but even if I did wrong would it make a difference? He'd just shoot me anyways...I was a goner.

_"No! There was so much I still wanted to do! Graduate, go to college, raise a family, and get to know Natsume better. I won't ever see him again" _I thought and closed my eyes tightly and waited for pain to come. I heard the gun fire and just waited, feeling a slight breeze hit my face. _"Did he miss?" _I wondered and opened my eyes to see a boy there. But he wasn't a normal boy. He had beautiful dark..gothic purple hair, and these bright golden eyes. His teeth were bared slightly revealing pointy fangs and I noticed claws on his hands. But the biggest thing was the huge black sleek and shiny raven like wings that sprouted from his back. _"What in the...who is he? Where'd he come from?"_ I thought and before I could say anything to boy scooped me up and launched into the air with me in his arms. _"I'm flying! This boy is fly while holding me, which means I'm flying! And I'm not in a plane or anything! This is so...so cool! and so bizarre, and so magical" _I thought and looked around at the earth below me. I have to admit, I was enjoying this too much considering I was being carried by a stranger who could drop me any second now. When he landed, it was on a building's roof. I could see my house from here. I heard the the boy sit down on the floor and lean against the wall. He looked in pain and like he was forcing himself to move.

"What are you?" I asked and th boy looked up and I felt myself getting lost in his eyes, just like I did when I was around Natsume. I was really worried about the boy, he looked like he was pushing himself.

"They call us the "dark angels" but you think of me as a monster, like everyone else" He said and I starred at him. Monsters? That was ridiculous, he save my life, he was good. I walked over to him no longer nervous.

"Monsters don't save people's lives. Who was that man?" I said thinking about the man that tried to shoot me, why would he do that anyways? I was just a girl. And what did he mean by "I _know_ what you are" I was a human nothing more.

"A hunter, he's been trying to find and kill my kind his entire life as he said, somehow he was convinced you were one of us, sorry about that" he said and I smiled. That did make sense, and for some reason relief washed over me, no one wanted to kill me.

"It's not your fault. Oh my gosh! You're bleeding! His bullet hit you!" I panicked when I saw blood on his hand and his black hoodie had wet marks, obviously from blood. _"The bullet! He took it for me. Why would he do that? He doesn't even know me" _I thought and gripped the fabric and lifted the hoodie slightly. I bit my lip as I tried to lift up the fabric, I didn't want to hurt him any more then he already was. That when he grabbed my hand and looked up at me.

"D-don't, you don't have to pretend your-" he started and I started getting a little frustrated with him thinking I was afraid of him so I cut him off by pulling my hand out of his and lifting up the sweater. Bad idea. Because when I did that my eyes widened due to the fear I was feeling when I looked at the bullet wound...and the blood caked on his body.

"Oh my god you need to get that fixed" I said then remember my house so I stood up and walked to the edge of the building and looked down at my house. It looked much smaller from up here, but compared to the other houses in my small town it was the biggest house there. After all it use to be a shrine. "See that house right there, that's my house, I live there with my Jii-chan, right now he's at martial arts, do you think you could get us to my house so I can fix you up?" I asked and looked back at him and saw he had a somewhat shocked look in his eyes.

"Yeah" he said and stood up before walking over to me and lifting me into his arms bridal style. Once again I felt the excitement when he launched into the air soaring threw the sky. I subconsciously shifted my way a bunch of times and smiled brightly as we flew through the clouds. When he made it to my house, he landed in the back which confused me, but when he put me down I just ignored it and lead him through the back door.

"Just take a seat on the floor, I'll get the medical supplies we have, do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked and he starred at me with shocked eyes again. _"What was wrong? Did I say something stupid? Does his kind eat? Does he think I'm stupid for not knowing that? Oh I feel so stupid! Why would I asked that?" _My mental rant was cut short by him.

"Water" he said with absolutely no emotion and I nodded and left to get the supplies. I went to the bathroom first and looked for the first aid kit.

"First aid, first aid, you can be aided, with a first aid" I sang softly and then finally found it under some towels. "This isn't used that often..hm..that's surprising" I said and carried it into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with Poland Spring water from the fridge. After looking around trying to remember if I forgot something and grabbing a lighter, I went back out and handed the glass to him before putting the box down next to him and taking the lighter and lighting all the candles in the room. I looked around and saw it was still pretty dim, so I took a candle and brought it closer.

"Sorry, we don't have any lights, we don't have electricity, Jii-chan is very old fashioned. I know it's lame, but I don't mind it" I said and smiled a him slightly before getting to work. I opened the box and pulled out a very intimidating needle, and a roll of stitches. I remembered I had to clean the needle so I took out some bottles of cleaning solution and bandages and placed them next to me on the floor. I took the needle and poured the rubbing alcohol on it to disinfect it before threading the stitches and turning to him. "Uh would you mind taking off your shirt" I asked and blushed slightly. _"I've never seen a boy with his shirt off...and so close to me too..." _I thought. He grabbed his sweater and his shirt that he wore under it and pulled them over his head and placed them behind himself. I took a deep breath before moving closer and looking at him nervously. _"Oh my gosh! Look at his body. He's so fit and muscular. He's almost perfect...wait...why am I thinking about this now?!" _I thought before turning

to him. "This might hurt" I said and he glared at me, reminding me a lot of Natsume.

"I have a bullet hole in my side, and your worried about a _needle_ hurting me? Idiot" he said and that made him sound a lot like Natsume. I narrowed my eyes at him before sticking the needle in his skin. I stuck my tongue out slightly like I always did when concentrating and when I finished I took the scissors and cut the stitches. I reached over and grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around his waist a couple of times. When I was satisfied with my work, I smiled and wiped my forehead.

"There" I said happily and started putting everything back into the box. When almost everything was put away, I looked up at him and looked at the bandage. "How does it feel?" I asked while putting the bandages away and he sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Uncomfortable, but not bad" he said bitterly making me feel a little better about my work. I watched him take his sweater and shirt and put them back on swiftly so that I could only see his undershirt was white and thats all. He stood up and stretched and I stared at him in awe for some reason. He seemed to be thinking about something, so I didn't want to say any thing...but so many questions!

"So why do I never see your...kind around?" I asked, unable to hold it in any longer, so I stood up and looked at him. He looked at me too, again thinking about something. But what was it? I wanted to ask, but wouldn't that be rude? I mean he must be entitled to his secrets.

"We aren't allowed to show our true forms to humans. But some of us change into our human forms and go to school. That's what I do" he said and my eyes sparkled. I could very well know him in his human form! He could go to my school! I wanted to know.

"Oh really? What do you look like in your normal form? What school do you go to?" I asked eagerly, and was dumbfounded when he turned around and started walking to the back door. Was he angry at me? Did I push to far into his personal space?

"None of your business" he said, and that made me angry..slightly, so I started following him. I wanted to know more about him, just like I wanted to know more about Natsume. When he opene the door I put my hand on his arm. He turned around and looked into my eyes and I found myself lost. I had to force the words out.

"At least give me a name" I said and he sighed as if he didn't want to. _"Not him too...don't tell me he's going to hate me just like Natsume" _I thought before looking down before looking back into his eyes. "You see, you remind me of someone...his name is Natsume he just moved here, he is cold to everyone, and arrogant, and perverted and a jerk" I said and I swear I saw him clench his jaw out of anger. "But I feel like theres more to him, I want to get to know him but he pushes me away, and I think he hates me, so since you two are so alike, maybe you could help me understand him" I said and his eye widened, he seemed shocked at what I just said, and I swear I saw his eyes brighten.

"the names Honou" he said before turning around again. "I don't know if I can help you with..him. We'll see" he said and started walking towards the door again.

"Okay...but come back in three days so I can check on that. Thanks" I said and watched himself launch into the dark sky. He and Natsume were so much alike. "Honou...what a strange name...I've never heard of anybody with that name until now. _**(A/N: Honou means Flame in Japanese. I thought it fit :] )**_. I grabbed the light, first aid kit, and the now empty glass of water and brought them into the kitchen. I placed the glass in the make shift sink, reminding myself to go get water from the well later to wash it, then brought the first aid kit back into the bathroom and put it away. I walked back into the back yard and laid down on the cool grass. I wanted to tell Hotaru, about tonight, about Honou...but was that really the right thing to do? Honou seemed like it was bad that I knew about him and his kind. That settled it right there. I would not tell a single soul. I will protect Honou...even if it meant lying to everyone.


	6. 5: A Warning

Chapter 5: A Warning: Natsume's POV-

After class, during lunch we all went to the court yard and for some reason, Mikan, Imai, Ruka, Youichi, and Aoi decided to adopt my spot at the Sakura tree, forcing me to sit there and listen to them talk about stupid things. Mikan was pouting because she had detention and I watched Imai pull out her strange gun and hit her in the head with it.

"Baka" she muttered before standing up and heading back to the cafeteria, most likely wanting to get more food. Mikan looked at her with puppy dog eyes before turning back towards me Ruka, Youichi, and Aoi.

"She knows how angry Jii-chan will be when he hears I have detention, he will give me another speach on how to behave and tell me 'I should know better' when the only reason I was late was..nevermind" she said and I looked at her, she looked very nervous to have to face her grandfather. Why did she not feel nervous yesterday with me around? I would think I'm a lot more intimidating than an old man. "Hotaru! Why are you so mean?" I heard her yell and looked up to see Imai heading towards us with a tray filled with food. Imai ignored her comment before starring at Polka Dots.

"Where did you disappear to yesterday in town?" she asked with her normal expressionless ask on, she actually seemed very intimidating. I saw a bead of sweat form on Polka Dots head and I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes as if I wasn't listening, when I really was listening...listening very closely. "Well?" she asked again and I heard shuffling as someone changed positions.

"Well, I noticed Natsume disappeared, so I went to look for him, then I saw someone who was hurt, very badly, and so I brought him to my house to fix him" she said and I opened one eye and looked at her and I saw she was smiling but was nervous. She looked me in the eyes and I could see realaztion hit them when she noticed that she just told them one story and me another. When I looked away I notice her smile, obviously relieved that I wasn't going to say anything.

"Idiot..that's how people get kidnapped. Don't do it again" Imai said, still her stoic self. Mikan nodded and looked at me with a thankful expression on her face, and I heard Ruka disguise his laugh with a cough.

"What's so funny" I whispered so only he could hear and he looked at me and smiled as if he was seeing through a joke I didn't have a clue about.

"She's protecting you, she isn't telling anyone" he whispered back and I crossed my arms and looked away. I still didn't understand exactly what was going on, why would she try to protect me? I strood up and started walking into the woods, even though I could feel the stares burning a hole in my back. When I was pretty far in I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mikan smiling at me.

"What do you want Polka Dots?" I questioned and her eyes seemed to sparkle. She laughed lightly and for some reason I wanted to smile, but I kept my stoic expression. When she finised laughing she looked at me again.

"Thanks for not telling them I was lying" she said and clasped her hands in front of her. "It's means a lot to me" she said and looked me right in the eyes.

"I know why you lied, sometimes you have to protect someone even if you just met them. I know that feeling all too well" I said and her eyes widened with fear before taking over with confusion. I could tell she was obviously unsure on what she believed, but I did know she obviously was afraid I knew the truth. "I can tell that the story you told me wasn't the truth, because if it was, you wouldn't have changed your story, Honou was not a old friend, but a stranger. You did help him, but you've never met him before yesterday, but you want to protect him. Am I right?" I asked she smiled.

"How did you know?" she asked and I shrugged before started to walk away. "Wait!" she called and jogged to catch up to me. "Am I doing the right thing? Honou has a secret and people aren't suppose to know, the only reason I know is because I happened across him when he was injured and I guess he felt like he needed to tell me. I haven't told anyone the truth, not even Hotaru who I tell everything to. Am I doing the right thing by not telling?" she asked and I looked at him.

"Your protecting a stranger...I see no wrong in that, I'm also doing something similar, but sometimes telling one person isn't bad, as long as it's the right person" I said and started walking again, leaving her behind. I kind of regretted telling her that it was okay to tell one person, but what could Imai possibly do? She might try to find us and expose us for money...but we'll just have to watch her and be ready to run. I climbed up into a tree and put my hands behind my head. I didn't even notice myself start to drift off into a slumber. 

"Natsume" a voice called to him making him open his eyes and look down to see Mikan there, looking up at him innocently with her hands behind her back. He sighed. She clearly wasn't satisfied with his earlier answer. So he jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her.

"What do you want, Polka Dots?" I asked bitterly and she smiled and raised her hand and before I knew it I was pinned against the tree behind me. I could easily have pushed her off me, but the look in her eyes was filled with lust and yearning.

"You" she answered before placing her lips on his. He was shocked, he knew he should push her away, but he couldn't. He wanted her. For some strange unworldly reason, he wanted a human, a small, weak, clueless human. He kissed her back, immediately licking her bottom lip, wanting access into her mouth. I felt her giggle, and her cheeks radiated heat, as she opened her mouth allowing me in. I explored her mouth thoroughly, wanting to miss nothing, and she did the same, though more delicately. I let my hand explore under her shirt, again feeling her face heat up, but she only pressed herself against me more, causing my shorts to tighten slightly. Her hand trailed down my chest to the hard lump in front of my pants. It wasn't long until she was stroking his dick smoothly causing him to moan. She seemed so skilled, she did exactly what I wanted her to do next. 

"_Wait a minute...Mikan is definitely NOT experienced at this, there is no way she would know what a guy would want, or be so forward like this" _I thought and closed his eyes. 

When he opened them, he was back in the tree, sweating, thinking about what just occurred. He didn't have to think long before he realized, with help of the hard state of his penis, he could tell everything that just happened between him and Mikan at the trunk of this tree was merely a dream. 

"Shit, I wish I didn't wake myself up" I mumbled and then my eyes widened. How could I possibly want to have a sexual dream with a human? What was it about this girl that had me thinking about her, dreaming about her, _wanting_ to be near her. "What's wrong with me" I muttered and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Don't look so upset Natsume" I heard a voice and looked up and saw Persona standing on the branch in front of me. His eyes gleamed with amusement and I could tell he was up to no good. What could he possibly be planing now. I brought my knees up so he couldn't see the bulge, that otherwise was clearly visible. "I came to tell you a few things, first off, I know that Youichi ended up taking care of the mission last time, being as it was your first mission I won't give you a punishment, but I would like to know what happened" he said, his once evil grin, fading into a scornful glare. 

"I was injured, and decided it was best not to get caught" I said plainly and he nodded, but I could tell he was skeptical so I lifted up my shirt revealing the bandages. He nodded, finally believing me, before continuing. 

"Well then, the second thing was regarding another mission, but being as your injured, it will have to be held off won't it. Too bad, it really would be an interesting mission for you. I can't imagine you were so reckless to get injured, then again, it was your first mission" he said and I just looked at him, wanting him to get on with it. Persona, sensing the obvious tension in the air, stopped talking and cleared his throat. "Anyways, the third thing is a warning. If you get any bit closer to that girl, we will have a problem, and that girl may be in danger" he said and the evil grin returned to his face. I could feel my heart sink when he spoke those words. He was threatening Mikan's life, simply because I was getting close to her? It was absurd. But all I saw was Mikan's smiling face, turn into one of pain, anguish, and fear. I immediately put on an "I don't care" facade. 

"Pft, why would I want to get close to an ugly human girl like her? She's a waste of my time" I lied and he smiled, clearly believing ever word I said.

"Perfect, we wouldn't want you distracted, or her to get hurt. She's such a sweet girl, I had an interesting talk with her once before, she definitely sees things in a different light" he said and I wanted to grab him and demand why he made any contact with her. What could he possibly want? What could they possibly talk about? I didn't ask, I stayed quiet and looked at him as if I was bored. "Well, with that I'm off" he said and disappeared. As soon as he was gone my eyes widened in fear and anger. He would hurt her if I got to close, wait..why did I care so much? This made no sense, she's just a girl, shes just a beautiful, cheerful, amazing, terrific, interesting..what the fuck! Why was I thinking about her this way. "well I should go, but your mother asked me to give you this, she thought you'd like to play it since yours was destroyed" he said and handed me a slick acoustic guitar that I recognized as my fathers. When he was gone, I started playing a soft tune. 


	7. 6: Feelings?

Chapter 6: Feelings!: Mikan's POV-

"Hotaru wait up! You always leave me behind" I pointed and ran towards her. She turned around and looked at me as I tried to catch my breath.

"

Where did you go?" she asked and I looked up and saw there were a strange mix of concern and complete curiosity. I wondered if I should listen to what Natsume told me, he did seem to know what he was talking about, like he was experiencing what she was dealing with at the exact moment. Would Honou be mad if she told Hotaru? Does she even want to talk to Hotaru about it? For some reason she wanted to tell Natsume, if seemed like he would understand it better then anyone. But before she could say anything he left. She wondered were he was at this very moment. She should have tried to find him after he left here in the woods. "Well?" Hotaru asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Oh I was yelling at Natsume about ditching again" I said and the petite violet eyed girl, narrowed said eyes at her best friend. I tilted me head to the right slightly, clearly showing her I was confused by her reaction.

"You know, if you want Hyuuga, yelling at him wont do you any good" she said after closing her eyes, reminding me of a classy rich women.

"What do you mean 'want Natsume' what would I want him for?" I asked, completely clueless on what she meant. How could someone want a person? I didn't understand anything about it. She shook her head and hit herself in the forehead with her palm.

"It's like talking to a puppy" she said shaking her head back and forth slightly. "It's _exactly_ like talking to a puppy, but thank goodness for you puppies are cute and lovable" she said and I completely forgot about her insult and smiled.

"Thanks Hotaru" I said and went to hug her but she put her palm on my forehead pushing me back.

"Stay away from me, clueless" she said, still emotionless likes always. I pout, like always, it seems like this is what always happens between me and Hotaru. I didn't understand what she meant by "wanting" Natsume, but I didn't care at the moment. Right now I wanted to chew out Natsume for ditching again, but how could I find him? The Northern Woods was a large place, I'd definitely get lost. But what could I do? I decided to sulk to class and think. So far this has been the most interesting school year and it's only been two days. It's all because of Natsume.

_"Wait...why am I thinking this is all beacause of him? How do I know that? What does he have to do with meeting Honou. Wait...I never saw any of these Dark Angel characters until Natsume, Ruka-Pyon, Aoi, and Youichi moved here...thats strange. Maybe..just maybe..Natsume knows Honou! __**(A/N: not what you expected huh? Remember our little Mikan is a dummy)**_. _Next time I see Natsume I'll ask him! Perfect..wait shouldn't Honou be coming back to my house in two days? Why don't I ask him if he knows Natsume? Perfect! I can't wait!"_ I thought happily and smiled. I must've looked stupid smiling like that in the middle of class, and I noticed I got strange looks from a lot of people. I looked to my right and looked at Natsume's empty seat. I really wished he wouldn't disappear like that. But why did I care? It's not like I owned him. My big smile I had vanished..being replaced by a confused expression. I knew my eye brows pulled together in frustration, creating a small dent inbetween them, and my lips were slightly puckered in a small pout. Hotaru would always say this face was unattractive, while others said I looked cute and childish. I really didn't understand Hotaru's point in thinking, but I knew she cared for me deeply, I could tell because she treated me differently from her other friends. Also her mother told me she was softer now, and happier, and smiles more ever since she met me. She always tells me how my smiles makes her forget about the bad things. I'm glad I could help her. But right now I was confused, and sitting in class, everyone whose known me since kindergarten, which is Hotaru, Anna, Nonoka, Yuu, Permy, and Koko, will be able to tell I'm thinking about something. Something very important to me. But is Natsume very important to me? I just met him yesterday, yet I can't stop thinking about him. You'd think that with everything that happened yesterday afternoon with Honou, I would be obsessing over these "Dark Angels". Instead, I'm obsessing over a boy I barely knew. Maybe I should try to learn more about him. I want to know more. His favorite color, his birthday, what he likes, I want to know about his family, how he looks at the world, his views on relationships. Wait, why did I want to know about what he thinks about relationships? It was none of my business, and why did I even care? It's not like I should care if he had a girlfriend or not. Yet when I thought about it I got slightly nervous and my heart started to race. I subconciously lifted my hand to my chest, as if trying to calm my heart down. I didn't understand it. Why am I reacting like this? You would think I'd hate a boy who saw my underwear and calls me by the print, yet I don't, I want to get to know him. Is this what Hotuaru meant by "wanting" Natsume? I don't know, it doesn't seem right, it actually seems kinda off. I felt as if there was more meaning behind her words. The rest of the class I sat there pouting, sighing every once in a while. What was even worse was I realized I had detention after school. That meant staying after for 2 hours being watched by Jinno-sensei. Also, if he called on me again, Natsume wasn't here to whisper the answer. Natsume wasn't here. That bothered me. I looked down and saw a small box with a note attached to it. I pulled the note off and read it.

_"Baka, stop spacing out, I got you an ipod the other day for your stupid American music. I downloaded every single American song you've ever liked. I figured you would like it so you had something to do in detention. Now stop thinking about Hyuuga and pay attention. If you don't know how to do this stuff, I'll have to pay you extra then normal when I tutor you on Saturday. Sincerely, Hotaru Imai. P.S. I'll call your grandfather and tell him your at my house. Might as well save your ass again."_ I read the note over and found myself smiling. This is how Hotaru showed me she actually cared for me. She was cold, and some would describe her as mean, but I thought they were all stupid. I opened the small box and saw a orange ipod nano, with white rose headphones. I smiled at the small devise. It was light but I knew there had to be over 500 songs on the small thing. I started loving American music when I started watching the movies. My favorite was Beauty and the Beast. I loved it because it showed how two people totally different, one seeming good and pure, while the other seemed evil and dark, got through it all to be together. It was so romantic. I found myself being jealous of Beauty. She was beautiful, hence the name, and found love in a different light. Instead of the normal boy girl relationship, she wanted something different. Something magical and strange.

"Maybe that's where you are heading with Natsume" a voice in her head spoke softly. I've heard the voice once or twice, but that was only when I was thinking about something important. But this time it shocked me because for once ever since this morning I hadn't been thinking about Natsume. Why would the voice mention Natsume? He isn't a beast. He's just different, cold, mysterious, handsome, strong, smart, cunning, and irresistible. Wait what the? Why was I describing that pervert like this? I didn't even notice when the bell rang, I was too busy thinking again, even more confused then earlier.

"Ms. Sakura. Remember you have detention so no talking, and if you pull anything, I'll know" I heard Jinno say and I looked up to see him sitting at the desk looking down at his work. I looked around and noticed the room already empty besides Jinno who was already bent over his laptop typing like he had 5 minutes to finish a five page essay and he just started. I put the ear phones in my ears and rested my head on my arms. I decided to put the ipod on shuffle and when I did so the first song that started playing was Change by Taylor Swift. I loved country, I have to admit that, but I do have to say I'm not a country freak. I love all kinds of american music. But Taylor Swift was one of my favorite singers. I couldn't help by smile as I listened to the song. It reminded me of our school. Our school was called Alice Academy. It was a school for people called Alice's, who are supposedly geniuses. But really we are people who have an Alice which is like a power and we weren't suppose to tell any non-Alice's what we were. I have the Nullification Alice and the S.E.C Alice. The S.E.C Alice is the steal erase and copy Alice. I only know how to Steal Alice though. I liked Hotaru's Alice much better though. She had the Invention Alice, which allows her to invent what every she thinks about. But it wasn't as good as Yuu's who has the Illusion Alice. As I thought of all the Alice's in this school I started wondering what Natsume's Alice was. He came into the school and they didn't even tell us, neither of them did, not Natsume, or Ruka, or Aoi or even Youchi. I was hoping I'd be able to guess by now, but I haven't even got a glimpse of it. As I thought of this, time seemed to fly by and before I knew it I felt a slight zap. With a jolt I sat up and looked up at Jinno-sensei who was pointing his little zapping stick at me. Jinno had the Electricity Alice and tends to use it on me a lot. "Ms. Sakura, detention is over, you may leave" he said coldly before opening the door signaling me to get out. I decided to enjoy the nice day, so I headed to the woods to take a long walk before going home. I noticed the song Break My Heart from the american movie Spectacular! was on and I smiled.

"So your the girl, I heard the rumor, you got the boys, wrapped around your finger, such a sweet, heart breaker, if your the game I wanna be a player" I sang as I smiled and started skipping through the forest. When I first heard this song I fell in love with it because I wanted a boy to feel that way about me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard someone ask and looked around to see no one around. This really confused me so I kept turning around. When I turned so I was facing a tree, out of no where I saw a shadow coming down and closed my eyes thinking something was going to fall down and hit me. But nothing ever came. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Natsume standing in front of me looking confused, tired, and slightly aggravated. "What are you doing out here Polka Dots?" he asked and I looked at him before smiling.

"I had detention so I just left the school and decided to enjoy the beautiful day. Why are you here?" I asked, but I was actually really happy to see him.

"Hn" he said and walked over to a tree and sat down. I walked over and sat next to him, but I didn't take the small increase in my heart beat when our knees touched into consideration. I noticed him reach behind himself and pull out an acoustic guitar. "I was playing" he said and my eyes lit up.

"Wow! Really? I didn't know you play'd!" I said and he touched the neck of the instrument gently. I looked into his eyes and saw a tenderness and sadness in them that surprised me, but made me want to get closer.

"Nobody knows. I don't want people to know. It was my fathers, he died a couple of years ago. I use to play a lot before he died, he taught me how, but after he died, I stopped. This is the first time I played since that day" he said and I looked down, feeling his pain. What could I do to help him smile? Then the song buzzing in my ear gave me an idea.

"I got it!" I said and reached into my back pack and pulled out a sheet of paper with lyrics on it. "Will you play along?" I asked and he took the paper before looking at me. "C'mon I'll sing you play" I said and he looked at the paper again.

"It's a duet" _**(A/N: The Song is For The First Time from Spectacular) **_he said accusingly and I smiled knowing that he would never sing.

"You don't have to sing, just play, will you do it?" I asked innocently and he sighed and positioned the guitar so he could play. I smiled and grabbed the paper.

_"Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along" _I sang softly listening as Natsume quickly caught on to the melody and was able to play it as if he'd known the song for the longest time. I was about to start singing again when I heard Natsume.

_"Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong" _He sang and I was shocked by his voice, and because he actually was singing along with me.

_"Now we're standing here,face to face," _We both sang and I smiled.

_"Nothing feels the same" _I sang and he looked up at me and I felt a jolt of excitement.

_"For the first time, I realize something i didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more, something we both feel inside for the first time"_ We sang and I swear I saw a small smile form on his lips and his eyes became a soft liquid crimson.

_"How did we ever end up here? i dont know, but it feels so right"_ I sang and smiled. I didn't know he could sing, and he was good, he sounded just like Nikko from the movie itself. It made me feel giddy for some reason, singing a duet with Natsume, and the sound of our voices together sounded amazing, as if we were meant to sing together.

_"The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and I. There's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the same" _he sang and I could hear the happiness in his voice. I started to feel myself get lost in his intense stare and started leaning closer to him subconsciously.

_"For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside for the first time"_ we sang and I got even closer, placing my hand on his leg and leaning closer. I didn't even realized how bad it looked.

_"I can't find the words" _He sang and I saw a smile, and I knew it was there, I could see it in his eyes. For the first time since he moved here, he was happy.

_"For how i feel about you, just want to be around you now" _we both sang and for some reason I felt like this applied to me and him perfectly.

"I never imagined" I sang and wanted so badly to take his hand in mine.

_"That someone could make me feel the way you do. For the first time, I realize, something i didn't see before, For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first time."_ We sang and I smiled brightly.

_"Oohhh"_ I sang and closed my eyes.

_"For the first time" _We finished the song and then I froze. My face was only 3 inches away from his. I blushed and pulled away, taking my hand off his leg and grabbing the lyrics and shoving it in my bag.

"T-thank you for singing with me, you didn't have to" I said, and leaned against the tree trunk next to him and looked up into the sky to hide my blush from him. "You know, I don't know a lot about you. Tell me about yourself" I said and he looked away.

"Pft no way" he said and I pouted before crossing my arms. I wondered if I could guilt him into telling me about himself.

"Just answer my questions. Whats your favorite color? Oh! What's your birthday? What does your mother look like? What did your father look like? What are your views on friendship and love? Oh what-" I said but he cut me off.

"God your annoying, if I answer the questions you asked so far will you stop asking me stuff?" he asked and I smiled and nodded. "Fine then. My favorite colors green, my birthdays November 17th, My mother has black hair like mine and green eyes, my father had brown hair and red eyes like mine. My views on friendship are you don't need a lot of friends, just 1 that you completely trust, and I'll never fall in love" he said and ran his fingers through his hair. Strangely, as he said that last part, I felt a twinge of disappointment, but thanks to Hotaru I was able hide it in an instant. But I couldn't think of anything to say. "Well? What about you Polka Dots? You can't make someone answer questions without expecting any in return, answer the questions you just asked me" he said and I blinked before smiling.

"Well my favorite color is orange, like my name. Um my birthday is January 1st. I don't know what my mother looks like, I never met her, and my father died before I was born. I think friendship can last for a long time with certain people and that you should make friends with whoever you can, and I want to fall in love, someday" I said and smiled.

"Why are you so perky all the time?" he asked suddenly and I looked up and saw his expression and found it hard to speak. He looked so sincere and confused, yet curious and mysterious. He was beautiful. But I can't think that. I wasn't able to hide the blush that was crawling to my cheeks. I couldn't even out my breath. But he didn't notice. I could tell, he was starring into my eyes, waiting for an answer, he didn't even notice anything.

"I-I don't know, I-I've a-always been this way. H-Hotaru says it's one of my best features, my s-smile that is. Is that why you hate me?" I asked and he blinked, obviously shocked at what I said, but quickly put an emotionless mask back on.

"Pft idiot, who said I hated you?" he said and pulled out a manga book and leaned against the tree trunk and placed the manga over his face. As he did this, my heart beat started to increase, I wanted to reach over and grab his hand. What are these feelings!


	8. 7: Great A Old Friend

Chapter 7: Great..A Old Friend: Natsume's POV-

I don't get why I sang that song with her, or why I even agreed to play. But for some reason, while I was singing with her, I felt like what I was singing was sincere, and I liked hearing her sing to me like she did. I liked her voice, I liked hearing the lyrics of that song coming out f her mouth and directed toward me. Why did I like being around her so much? It didn't make sense, we both came from two different worlds. I could feel her looking at me now, even though the manga was over my eyes, I could see the dumbstruck expression on her face. She looked cute when she was confused and- Wait a minute, I can't be thinking that she is cute it's too absurd. I shouldn't even be talking to this girl, or interacting with her whats-so-ever. Yet I wanted to be around her.

"Oh!" I heard her say and I felt the air next to me waver as she stood up. I pulled the manga off my face and looked at her as she started collecting her stuff.

"What?" I asked and she looked up and me and I saw a small blush on her cheeks. Seeing her with the small cute blush on her face made me freeze for a second before I was able to collect myself.

"My friend Tsubasa is coming back from college today and is staying with me. You can meet him tomorrow, he's coming to school, you know for old time sake. I'm sure you'll love him. Oh, and Natsume? Thanks" she said and kneeled next to me and smiled.

"For what?" I asked, unable to hide my confusion. Why would she thank me? I didn't do anything. Did she realized that I was Honou? What if she did realize I was him..does that mean she doesn't care what I am? Why do I even care? It's not like I would go to the elders and ask if I can be with her since she doesn't care about what I am. I still have my views on love after all. For someone like me, it's impossible to love, and to be loved. Sure it's possible to be loved because of my looks, but not for whats really there.

"Thanks for everything, thanks for singing with me, thanks for telling me things about you, and thanks for not hating me" she said and smiled and closed her eyes. I looked at her. She as so innocent, so child like. It surprised me that when she met me as Honou she didn't scream and try to fight to get away from me. Instead she was concerned about me.

"Pft" I said before opening my manga and pretending to read. In the corner of my eye I saw her full lips form a sweet, sexy pout before she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Bye Natsume! See you tomorrow!" she said cheerfully and closed her eyes and waved before running back towards the school. I watched her long creamy legs move and I felt myself smile slightly. That was a mistake. Earlier, when we were singing I also smiled, revealing my gentler side, and showing weakness to a human. I didn't really understand how this human was effecting me. For one, why did I get so angry when she told me that Tsubasa guy was staying at her house. Was it anger? It felt like anger, but something more. I noticed the sun starting to set, so I figured it was time to go home. I stood up and noticed a weird electronic device on the ground with a note on it. _"Dear Natsume, I thought you might like this band so I decided to lend you my CD player and this CD. Like I said earlier, Thanks :) See you tomorrow! From - Mikan (^-^)"_ I read before grabbing the small device. I smiled inwardly at the stupid note with the bad penmanship and after taking one last look towards the direction she took, before turning around and walking over to the tree that was next to the one we were leaning against. The reason I always came to this tree was because it was close to the portal. I grabbed my guitar and tucked the CD player as she called it, safely into my bag and entered the portal before walking back to my house. When I got there my mother was in the living room with Aoi watching tv.

"Hey son, why are you so late?" she asked smiling, obviously in a very good mood today. I didn't know what to say really, I hated lying to my family, so I didn't want to make something up, so I decided to be truthful.

"I fell asleep and when I woke up one of my classmates was in the woods so I talked to her for a while before coming home after she left" I said in a emotionless tone as if I was telling her that 2+2=4. Aoi's eyes lit up.

"Where you hanging out with Mikan-chan? Oh I should've stayed back with you so I could've seen her! Oh did you play your guitar for her? C'mon Natsume tell us!" she exclaimed cheerfully and Mother seemed interested as well. What do I tell them? No matter what, they will think it's more then it really is, so should I just tell them the truth, that I not only played my guitar, but sang with her?

"Yeah I played for her, but thats because that idiot wouldn't leave me alone unless I did. She really is a pest. Why did you befriend her?" I said coldly and my mother nodded, clearly seeing nothing in what I just said besides her son getting harassed yet again by a air headed fan. Aoi, on the other smiled brightly, seeing through my game, and could tell that I played the song willingly, and that something else happened. Aoi always had that ability to see through my mask, but it looked like she saw something I didn't see which confused me. What more could she possibly see besides me befriending an annoying human. "I'm going to my room" I said and retreated up stairs away from Aoi's all-knowing gaze. Just like I expected, Ruka was reading a book on my bed when I walked in. I closed the door and threw my bag on the ground, and placed the guitar against the wall.

"I didn't hear her say anything" he said, and I sat down nochalantly with my manga, as if I was a typical teenage guy, while I was really checking my surroundings to make sure no body was close enough to hear, expecially Persona. When I figured we were safe, without looking away from the page I was on, I talked.

"She didn't, as you said, she's protecting me. Well she's protecting Honou. She wants to keep the secret for him, because humans aren't suppose to know. Shes not as air-headed as I thought" I said and he smiled.

"So why weren't you in class and why were you late?" he asked and I shrugged. I didn't really remember why I left, probably because I was confused on why she wasn't telling anyone. Or I was afraid I'd blow my cover.

"Well I left during lunch, I really don't know why, probably because I was afraid I might blow my cover. She followed me and thanked me for not telling you guys she was lying since she told me one story and told you all another. Then she asked if what she was doing was right and I answered her. Then I fell asleep near the portal and had a very...interesting dream, before Persona came saying that I didn't have to do missions until I was healed. He also gave me that guitar from my father. he also informed me that he has talked to Mikan before, and warned me not to get too close. Then I fell back asleep only to get woken up by Mikan singing and skipping through the forest like the idiot she is. She wanted me to play for her, so I did, and she started singing a duet, and I somehow started singing myself. Then she asked questions about me and I answered before asking the same questions to her. Then she thanked me for a number of things before leaving in a rush to meet her friend Tsubasa who is staying at her house for a while. We'll meet him tomorrow. After she left, I came home. Thats it" I said and Ruka turned his head to hide his smile that was planted on his face when I started mentioning Mikan. What is with everyone smiling when I tell them I'm was with her? It's not like we got together, we were just in the same 10 foot radius of each other. Remember the CD player, I got up and grabbed my bag and searched for the round device. It surprised me that the girl would have something electric considering her grandfather thought electricity was unnecessary. She said so herself the day she brought me, well Honou, to her house to take care of my wound, well Honou's wound, which was still very well visible and unhealed. When I found the thing, I sat down and looked at the ear phones. They were basic, I've seen people use these on TV. I put the ear phone buds in before looking at the buttons on the device. When I found the play button, I heard the music start to play. The band had a male lead singer, and it was obviously a rock band that was American. I was trained specifically to understand many languages, but I was best at Japanese of course since it was the language I was brought up with, and English. English was definitely the hardest to learn, but once learned, it was easy to remember and understand. I instantly started liking the bad. Their music was dark, yet trying to get the listener to understand their darkness without giving away too much. One song that really caught my attention was the third one, of course I didn't know the name of the song, but it instantly reminded me of myself. The song asked that when gone, the person wasn't remember for the bad things, and instead, be kept in the memory of everyone, and help leave behind good memories so the person is missed. It reminded me of how I wanted to be remembered after I died do to a mission or my condition. Being able to control fire had its perks, but also it's down side. I had limitless power, but that came with a price, every time started loosing energy and became tired, while using my Alice, it started using my life span as fuel. This didn't happen quite often but it happened enough times to make me cough up blood every now and them. I try not to lose my energy and get too tired, but sometimes I don't notice it happening. As I listened to the song, I felt the need to talk to Mikan, and learn more about her and her music interest. I never expected her to like a song like this, it made me wonder what other kind of music she likes. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth opened slightly. This only happened when I was really surprised at myself. For once, I wanted to get to know someone. This rarely happened. In fact it only happened with Ruka, Aoi, and Youichi. But that is because Aoi was family, Youichi thought of me like a big brother, and Ruka was the only one who really understood me. But is that still true?

_"Maybe Mikan-"_ I started thinking but I immediately stopped myself. I need to stop thinking about that girl, it must be very unhealthy for me to think about something other then missions for so long. I must be getting sick. But one thing I knew, is I really wanted to learn the name of the song. I stood up and looked at Ruka, I need to figure out what band this was. Thats the only reason I'm going. "I'll be back by dinner, inform my mother" I commanded and he smiled a smile much like Aoi's earlier before nodding. I opened the window and jumped out, heading straight towards the portal. Once entering the humans world, I checked my surroundings before transforming into my normal form, it was faster to travel through air. I launched myself into the sky, surveying my surroundings, before heading in the now familiar direction. When I was near the woods behind the house, I dropped down and transformed in the forest. I headed to the front door of her house. I could hear music playing inside, and laughing. I automatically knew that her grandfather wasn't home, but her friend was. I went to the door and knocked, before leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Huh who could that be?" I heard Mikan's voice through the door before hearing footsteps. The door opened and Mikan stepped out slightly, not seeing me. I took the CD player and held it in front of her face, making her jump before noticing me. "Natsume! What are you doing here?" she question and I opened my mouth to answer, but then someone else showed up. The guy was taller then me, with dark hair that was almost blueish. He had blueish purplish eyes and a star under is left eye. I instantly hated him. Why? I don't know, he didn't do anything wrong, but I didn't like seeing how close those to were. But why should I care? Its not like shes mine or anything. My thoughts were interrupted when the guy spoke.

"Natsume? Isn't that the name of the guy you've been talking about practically all night?" he said, without realizing he just leaked something. Mikan turned a bright red and I lifted my eyebrow up a little but other then that, kept no emotion.

"Hn, stop telling others about your creepy crush on me Polka Dots. I just came by to ask what band this was and was song was number three" I said and she turned red with anger now but brushed it aside to answer my question.

"The band is Linkin Park. The third song was called Leave Out All The Rest" she said bitterly and I saw Tsubasa grinned at me then at Mikan.

"Would you like to come in and join us, we were just hanging out in Mikan's room, listening to music and talking" he said and for some reason, him being in her room bothered me. I glared at him, and felt myself heat up just by being around him. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Pft why would I do that, I got what I needed, I'm going home, later Polka Dots, later idiot" I said and turned around to leave. I heard Mikan muttering insults while the Tsubasa guy chuckled.

"Bye Natsume, I'm really looking forward to getting to know you" he said and I glanced back at him and saw this weird glint in his eyes. I wanted so badly to set him on fire right now. I tossed the CD player to Mikan, who luckly caught it, before smiling.

"Wait Natsume! If you like this band do you think you'd like me to get you an ipod with some songs I'd think you like?" she asked and I shrugged and mutter "Hn" and I could almost feel her smile. "I'll get it to you tomorrow! Bye Natsume!" she called as I disappeared into the darkness. As I walked away, I could hear her say "I still don't know what his Alice is". This confused me. Alice? What was that? I decided to shrug it off for now. I was bound to figure it out in the future. By the time I got back home, it was dark and everyone was either asleep or on a mission. Most of our kind didn't go to school in the human world. Our mother wanted me and Aoi to in order to lesson the risky missions so we wouldn't get injured and killed like our father. Ruka mother wanted to same thing for him, and Youichi's father felt the same. The reason we were attending this school was because Persona worked at the school himself. He never explained why. Again, just like Mikan's earlier comment, I would shrug it off, there is no way I wouldn't find out about it later. When I got home, Ruka was gone and Aoi was already in her room doing homework most likely. I could hear Mother doing the dishes, so I just went upstairs. I went to the bathroom and got into the shower. For some reason, I was still angry due to that Tsubasa guy, so my body was still heated due to my powers, so I took a cold shower. Also the cold shower helped me get over the dream I had earlier. I still didn't understand why I had that dream, but it seemed to haunt me whenever I thought about Mikan.

_"Wait a minute, why are you thinking about that idiot? She's a Human you aren't. You shouldn't even talk to her, let alone see her in your real form again" _I thought, but that thought pained me. Immediately small flames erupted in the air around me, even though the water was still on. I didn't know why thinking that way, and then realizing it made me upset, angered me so much. Without realizing it, I felt myself start to lose energy. I shouldn't known that after a day of school, and conflicts with my mind, along with this wound, that I wouldn't be able to use my power in a full extent. I dropped to the floor of the shower, clutching my stomach with one arm, and cover my mouth with my free hand as the flames snuffed out. I coughed violently and felt warm liquid splatter on my hand. This happened every time I over used my power. Our kind didn't really understand our powers. Not everyone had them. My mother's power was she could see the memories of any living being. My father, like me had the power of fire. Persona had the power of death, and Aoi use to have the power of fire. But for some reason it didn't show up at first like with me, but instead showed up randomly in like an explosion while we were being trained in the woods. After that it disappeared. The only reason she has the power she has now, is because Persona had a human friend who he said was "special" and could give her a power. Thus, she has the power she has now. I knew someone would hear me any minute now, so I turned the water off and got out of the shower, and got changed. I tried to make it over to the bed, but I couldn't, instead I collapsed on the ground in the middle of the room and started coughing again.

"Natsume?" I heard Aoi's voice and my door opened and she rushed in along with my mother. "Natsume are you okay? Come on say something Natsume!" Aoi panicked and I pulled my hand away and whipped the blood from my mouth.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I said bitterly and looked at her and saw sad eyes. My mother was crying, she did this everytime I started coughing like this since she felt it was her fault. She also had this effect when using her power. "Mother, I'm fine, both of you should go back to bed, I need some sleep. I just don't have much energy today, and I got angry and used my power. I was reckless, and I'll be fine. And Aoi? Would you mind washing my uniform? I didn't have the time" I said, feeling horrible for making them worry. They both nodded, and my mother whipped her tears, before they both stood up and Aoi grabbed my uniform, then they both left. I just sat there for a while, testing myself, before I decided I was fine enough to stand and get in bed. Considering I just was coughing up blood, and had no energy, I was able to go to sleep quickly, unlike usual.

When I woke up, it was early, so I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into my freshly cleaned uniform that Aoi folded and placed on my desk. I a little weak, and the wound in my hip really hurt because I was sleeping on it, but other than that I felt like I normally would any morning. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked in the mirror. I looked a little tired, but I could pass that off as annoyed. Only someone really observant would know somethings wrong. And thankfully, I don't think anyone at Alice Academy is observant. I went down stairs and sat down at the table. Ruka was already there, and even Youichi had made himself comfortable in the seat next to Aoi.

"Morning Onii-san, how are you feeling?" Aoi asked innocently and Ruka and Youichi looked up knowing immediately what she meant. I saw Mother stop what she was doing and turn around and looked at me and I sat down and leaned back in my chair. I put my hands behind my head and shrugged.

"Hn" I said and they all let out a sigh of relief. If I wasn't feeling well, I would tell them not to worry, and they knew that. So because I didn't answer them, they knew I was fine to say the least. Aoi immediately went into a conversation now that the tension was over, and she pulled everyone into it. The topic she decided on was the school. She was commenting how everyone there was really weird, for instance, there was this one kid who could tell, no matter what, how everyone was feeling. Also she talked about how this one girl was loved by all the girls almost instantly, and that the kids in her class said that it isn't the first time there was someone like that. And she said that even she found herself following the girl around with hearts in her eyes. This really confused me. Aoi was one to make friends easily, but to fall head over heels for a girl she's never really talked to before? That was strange.

"Strange. I also find some people in my class different. My partner, Hotaru Imai, is always working on these inventions. In fact she has this gun that she uses on Sakura-san all the time that I've heard people call a "Baka Gun" and they say she has more models. It really is strange. And this girl Yura Otonashi, she does this strange dance, then predicts peoples futures. And they are actually are very accurate. So far every prediction shes made has come true. They are a weird group of people" he said and I thought about it. A lot of the students in our class did seem weird. Especially Mikan.

_"Dammit! There you go thinking about her again"_ I scolded myself and then noticed the time. "We're going to be late" I said and Aoi looked up and gasped.

"Oh no! Come on we have to hurry!" she yelled and grabbed Youichi and Ruka's hands before bolting out the door. My mother came over to me when I sat up and placed her hands on my face.

"Be safe" she whispered and I nodded. She dropped her head and smiled at me, and I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. It didn't take me too long to catch up to them, considering Aoi accidentally guided Ruka and Youichi into a tree and was now bowing repeatedly while shouting "Sorry".

"Let's go" I ordered and they all nodded before following me. When we got to the school, we walked into the classroom and Mikan was in the middle of the room surrounded by people. As we got closer I saw that Tsubasa guy sitting next to her.

"Is that the friend?" Ruka asked and I glared at the guy and nodded. I walked straight towards my seat in the back of the room. I didn't even notice when Mikan bounced away from the people and over to me.

"Good morning Natsume! Here!" she said and extended her arm out towards me. She dropped a small rectangular object in my hand and I looked at it. It didn't take long for me to understand what it was. It was a black glossy ipod with red ear-bud head phones. Amazingly I found myself actually liking the small object. "Do you like it?" she asked and I looked up into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Tch" was all I said and I opened my bag and threw the ipod into it like it was garbage. She pouted her lower lip like she did yesterday, and I immediately looked away. I felt someone walking over to us so I looked up and saw that guy. Tsubasa.

"Hey Natsume! Nice to meet you again. It's okay Mikan, don't let him get to you. I'm sure he loves your gift" he said and threw his arm around her shoulder and smiled. Without even realizing it I got angry. The room slowly started to heat up. Ruka quickly took note of this and walked over.

"Natsume, calm down, your going to blow our cover" he whispered but I couldn't stop. The room kept increasing in temperature and soon the rest of the students were sweating and taking off their jackets.

"Huh, whose doing that? Hotaru? Is this because of one of your inventions? What about you Nonoko?" Mikan asked and turned her head turning to different people asking if it was them.

_"What the hell? Their acting as if this is normal" _I thought, but the angry inside kept building, and so did the temperature.

"What the hell? Their acting as if this is normal" I heard someone repeat my thoughts and looked up to see this kid starring at me like an idiot. "What do you mean Natsume? This is normal" he said and everyone looked at me.

"Natsume is it you that's causing the room to get hotter?" Mikan asked Ruka looked at her, then at the boy who seemed to have read my mind. "Why are you guys so confused?" she asked then her eyes widened and she gasped. "Do you not know what kind of school Alice Academy is?" she asked and Ruka shook his head. "Permy! Hurry! How can you attend this school if you don't even know what an Alice is?" she asked and Ruka tilted his head slightly.

"What is it? Some sort of school for genius's?" he asked and the girl from yesterday, Sumire Shoda, my fan club president, stepped forward next to Mikan and laughed lightly.

"Obviously not, otherwise Mikan wouldn't be here" she said and Mikan puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Alice Academy is a school for Alice's. Alice's are people who have an Alice like everyone in this room. An Alice is a special power. For example, I have the cat-dog Alice which gives me instincts like a cat and dog. Hotaru Imai, has the invention Alice, it allows her to create any kind of invention she thinks of. Our favorite is her Baka Gun because it shuts Mikan up. Only, we don't like it that much when she uses it on us. Anyways, Yuu, the class president has the illusion Alice. Huh..who else can we use as examples" she said and tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Oh well I have to nullification Alice and the S.E.C. Alice. It stands for steal erase and copy. However I only know how to use the stealing Alice. Oh! And Tsubasa has the shadow manipulation Alice" Mikan said and the Sumire girl nodded.

"Anyways, we Alice's have a duty to the rest of the society. We use our powers for good only. The teachers also have Alice's. Now, tell us, what is your Alice and star rank" the girl said and crossed her arms. I immediately caught on to what they were saying.

"I have the fire Alice as you said earlier, Ruka has the animal pheromone Alice. We weren't given star rankings" I said blankly and they all smiled and started talking about how our Alice's were really cool.

"What about your class? Are you Somatic class? Technical class? Latent class? Special Ability class? or Dangerous Ability class? I'm in Special Ability class. Everyone keeps telling me I should be in the Dangerous Ability class, but I'm not since the only teacher who knows about my S.E.C. Alice is Narumi-sensei" she said with a smile and looked at Ruka.

"We weren't given a class type either" Ruka said and Imai finally stood up and sighed. She walked over, still with no emotion, and grabbed Ruka by the sleeve before turning to Mikan.

"Come on. Being as we're their partners, we have to bring them to the teachers room and get them a star type and class" she said and Mikan nodded before grabbing my arm and they both nearly dragged us out. When we got there, they knocked and Mikan turned to me.

"Today we're in our separate classes so we'll bring you to your classes after we find out what they are" she said and smiled. The door opened revealing Narumi smiling.

"Hey Mikan! Hotaru! What brings you here?" he asked happily and Mikan smiled brightly.

"Hi Narumi-sensei! We're here because you never assigned Natsume and Ruka their star type or class. It would be rather troublesome if they didn't know where to go" she said and rubbed her head with one hand.

"Oh thats right thats right. Let me see" he said and grabbed a couple of papers off his desk. I saw Persona's handwriting on the papers and sighed inwardly. I should've guess there was a really big reason Persona would work at a place like this. But this did make a lot of sense. It wasn't the Dark Angels side that gave us these powers. It was the human side. Humans had these powers too. I was actually quite surprised. The humans knew more about these powers then we do, it was stunning. "Here we go. Ruka Nogi, you are a three star student and in the Somatic class. Natsume Hyuuga it says here you are a special star student and in the Dangerous Abilities class" he said and Mikan gasped.

"Really? I've been here since I was ten and I'm still only a double star!" she complained and Narumi laughed lightly before patting her on the head. What was she a cat? This immediately angered me.

"Mikan I'm sure if the other teachers knew about you second Alice you'd be a special star. However, you'd also be in the Dangerous Abilities class. I'm sure you don't want to leave your friends from the Special Abilities class" he said and she pouted her lip before smiling and laughing lightly. "Now you should all get to class, you don't want to get punished" he said and Mikan and Imai nodded. Imai and Ruka left towards the Somatic class while Mikan led me to the Dangerous Abilities class.

"My teacher is never around so I won't get in trouble. But I hear the Dangerous Abilities class teacher is rough, so you'll have to explain why your late" she said and I nodded. When we got here she told me she'd meet me at lunch and ask how it went before running off down the hall. I opened the door and looked inside and saw Persona along with many other students, including Youichi.

"Welcome to my classroom Natsume Hyuuga"


	9. 8: They Know Each Other!

Chapter 8: They Know Each Other!: Mikan's POV-

I walked towards the Special Abilities after I dropped Natsume off at the Dangerous Abilities class. When I went near that place it always scared me. It had a weird feeling around it that made me nervous. It reminded me of that man I met on the first day of school. I stopped in my tracks and hung my head.

"I can't believe I forgot that guys name already" I said and sighed before looking up and sulking forward. I wanted to be able to warn Hotaru and Natsume about that man. He was so strange, he seemed dangerous. I really would rather not meet this guy again, he really did scare me.

When I got to the Special Abilities classroom I smiled. I haven't been here in the longest time. I wonder who would be here. I opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Morning everyone!" I shouted and looked around. I noticed Tsubasa was already there with a bunch of girls hung over him saying "we missed you!" "hows Misaki?" "why didn't she visit too?" and etc.

But was really caught my eye was the small girl in the corner looking around at everyone as if trying to find a familiar face. She didn't notice me but she was definitely familiar. "Aoi!" I called and the girl looked up and I could see her eyes brighten as she rushed towards me.

"Oh thank god I know someone here! I was so worried! Yo-chan is in the Dangerous Abilities class so I didn't have anyone!" she wailed and I smiled. Then something occurred to me.

"Hey Aoi, do you know what an Alice is?" I asked and Aoi smiled. I was really worried that she would not understand what it was like her brother and Ruka.

"Yeah! My partner explained it to me this morning! My Alice is I can feel the presence of any living creatures through doors or stuff. I'm a double star! You explained what it was to Onii-san and Ruka-kun right?" she asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we all were really surprised when they didn't know what they were. It was strange that they got into this school with out knowing. Usual the teachers explain to the students right away why they are there, but then again, back when we were in elementary school we had to stay in dorms here and couldn't communicate with the outside world.

"It was quite depressing actually. But now they had the students family move closer so they can just go home. But we can't tell normal people about Alice's else we get punished by the Dangerous Abilities teacher. They say he's really strict and tough. I don't think I've met him" I said and she smiled. I could tell I lost her half way through my little mindless babble.

During class, my thoughts kept drifting to Natsume. I would never admit this out loud, but I was worried about him in the Dangerous Abilities class. I was terrified of that place. That's the only reason I didn't tell the any besides my classmates, who were there when I discovered the second Alice, and Narumi about my second Alice. I didn't want to attend that class. I heard they go on dangerous missions for the school.

Just thinking about that worried me. But why was I worried? Shouldn't I hate him? He's a perverted, jerk who always makes fun of me. I looked out the window and saw Natsume.

_"Is he ditching the Dangerous Abilities class? But he'll get in so much trouble! I have to stop him" _I thought and stood up. "Uh I forgot my bag, be right back!" I yelled as I ran towards the door.

"But Mikan your bag is right here!" I heard Aoi yell but I didn't turn around. When I got outside I saw Natsume walking towards the forest, and not just that, that man I met on the first day was with him. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I got nervous, they knew each other? How is that possible? And why was Natsume going into the woods alone with him? That scared me.

I stood up and started following them into the woods, keeping a safe distance. I nearly fell on my face when they stopped in the middle of a small clearing, but I was able to hide behind a tree. I tilted my head to the side, stretching my neck to hear them better.

"Now then, what is this about you wanting to go on missions again?" the man asked and heard Natsume grunt before I heard him shift. Missions? What were kind of missions and why did Natsume have to go on them?

"Yes. I don't want Aoi, Youichi, or Ruka going on solo missions, their Alice's aren't fit for fighting and defensive and offensive maneuver. Hell Aoi's Alice would only be useful if she was with someone with an offensive Alice. And Youichi...sure his is very defensive and offensive but he doesn't know how to control it yet. His Alice is way too controlled by his emotions" Natsume said emotionlessly and I heard the man laugh.

"I see you've learned what Alice's are. Who told you? Your classmates?" he asked and I could feel Natsume's dark, angry aura fill the clearing.

"Yes no thanks to you" he spat and I sorta felt afraid for the man in the mask, but then I remembered he was no ordinary guy. I heard rustling as one of them walked farther into the woods before turning around.

"What about your injuries? Have they healed? Well either way your missions will start tomorrow after school" the man said and I froze. Injuries? What kind of injuries does he have? He seems fine. Could it be he's been in pain that past couple of days and I haven't noticed?

"Fine" Natsume said and I peeked over and saw the man with the mask disappear into the woods and Natsume take a deep breath. A couple of minutes passed and then Natsume picked his head up.

"You can stop hiding now" he said and turned around and starred at me making me blush. How did he know I was here? I was so quiet! "C'mon Polka, I know your there" he said and I stepped out blushing and rubbing my head.

"I was just-" I started by showing up right in front of me. I blushed and leaned back, but kept my feet in place. My heart started pounding again and I felt a little nervous and panicky.

"You were just spying and ease dropping. Your lucky Persona didn't notice you, you would've been in a lot of trouble" he said and I blinked at the name.

"Thats right! His name is Persona. How do you know him?" I asked and he walked away from me before settling at the trunk of a tree.

"He's the reason Aoi Youichi Ruka and I are going to this school. Lets just say he's a family friend that we aren't too fond of. He's...dangerous" he said and looked up at the branches above us.

"So I was right" I said and he gave me a questioning look. "I met him on the first day of school, me and him went off campus and talked about something, he struck me as weird and I wanted to warn every one about him. Looks like that would've been a failed effort" I said with a weak smile.

"You shouldn't worry about Youichi and I. We're already in the darkness, theres no way out" he said and I looked at him and saw his bangs covering his eyes.

"What do you mean? There's always a way out" I said and absentmindedly took his hand in mine. "You just need to believe in your friends to help pull you out. You don't have to solve everything on your own" I said softly and he looked up and I saw his eyes wide with surprise.

"Why would you risk yourself for someone you barely know?" he said and I felt a twinge of uneasiness but easily pushed it aside, this was more important.

"Because, I trust you" I said and pulled his hand away from me and stood up and walked over to a tree before slamming his fist into it. I flinched slightly and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How could you be so stupid to trust someone right away? For all you know I could be a serial killer, or a rapist. Has that ever crossed your mind? Do you ever think of befriending someone so easily?" he nearly shouted and I knew I needed to calm him down. I got up, unsure of what I was going to do, but when I got over to him, I hugged him.

"Shut up you jerk. I wouldn't trust some one for no apparent reason. I'm not that careless. It's the things you do that have gained my trust. Not telling Hotaru and the others I was lying, not telling that Persona guy I was around, telling me things about you" I said and tightened my grip around him.

"Your not a bad person" I said and I felt him relax slightly, and take a couple deep breaths. When I pulled away he looked like he had no emotions. Even his eyes were dark and seemed lifeless.

"You really shouldn't be friends with someone like me. It's dangerous. You stupid girl...leave" he said and covered his eyes with his bangs and I could feel him getting angry. What'd I do?

"Eh? But-" I started but he clenched his hands into a fist and looked at me. I could see the anger in his eyes, he looked scary like this, but for some reason I felt it wasn't meant to scare or hurt me.

"Just go! You idiot just get out of here!" he said and I felt as if the wind ripped through me. "Don't come near the darkness, for a girl like you, it will be your down fall" he said hiding his eyes again.

All of a sudden I felt tears forming in my eyes. Why did hearing him say that hurt so much? I took a few slow steps back before not being able to hold by tears any more so I turned around swiftly and started running towards campus while crying and sobbing uncontrollably. This was so weird! I didn't understand that.

And what did he mean by darkness? I saw nothing dark about him, but then again, he did seem strange, like there was something deep inside him he couldn't show to any one. But whenever he was around Ruka, Youichi and his sister he seemed better.

What is it that he's hiding? And with that, I realized I don't care. I don't care one bit what he's hiding. He was still wrong. Whether it was dangerous to be around him or not, I'm not going to be scared and listen to him, that would be the last thing I'd want to do. I wanted to be someone he could trust and depend on. I stopped where I was and wiped the tears away and clenched my hands into fists.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" I shouted and stomped back towards where he was. I saw him leaning against a tree with his jaw clenched in anger and I noticed some dents in near by tree. _"Did he seriously punch the tree" _I thought and innerly laughed nervously. I approached him and stopped when I was in front of him.

"What do you want, didn't I tell you to leave, Polka Dots?" he said and I could hear the acid in his voice. I have to admit, him using that tone with me hurt, but I stood my ground and put my hands on my hips. He stood up and looked at him and I found it as a perfect chance. I lifted my hand and slapped him across the cheek. You could hear the slap echo across the campus.

His eyes widened in shock and he touched his cheek where it was turning red from my slap. It surprised me that he didn't get angry and bark some insult that would've made me start crying again. It was obvious that he was taken back by my sudden action.

"Listen Natsume I am not going to repeat myself. I don't care if your dangerous, I don't care if you think I'll get dragged into darkness if I'm friends with you. I don't care about any of that. What I do care about is being hated for no reason. So don't think I'm going to separate myself from you because of this 'darkness' your talking about. It's obvious that you're dealing with something I don't understand considering you're close with that Persona guy, but don't you dare assume something or someone like him and darkness is going to scare me"

With that I turned on my heals and stomped back to the school ground. I smiled brightly to myself as I walked. Even though I knew I would get an ear full later by a very angry fire caster, I was proud I got my point across.

I went back to the Special Abilities classroom and Aoi immediately ran up to me with my bag in her hand.

"Mikan! I tried to call you, your bag was here the entire time!" she said and I smiled nervously. I had to come up with something to make them believe me. Why not just play dumb?

"Really? No wonder I couldn't find it any where. I was starting to believe I left it in my bedroom last night!" I said and took my bag from her and smiled brightly. "Thanks Aoi!" I said and she smiled.

"It's fine, it's a shame you ran around the campus and wasted so much energy though" she said and we both laughed.

"Hey Chibi do you know what that loud noise was? It sounded like someone slapped someone or something" Tsubasa said and I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"N-no I heard it though what could it have been? Do you think someone actually slapped someone?" I asked innocently and Tsubasa shrugged.

"Well if someone was slapped, it sounded like it hurt, poor kid, I'm sure we'll be able to see who got slapped around campus, there is sure to be a nice welt on their face" he said and I laughed, feeling guilty.

What if that slap really did hurt him and thats why he didn't more or get angry pr yell? I felt the need to go back and apologize but then it hit me. Next time I see him he's sure to set me on fire and burn me to a crisp.

"Good news! Good news!" someone said and we looked to the door and saw someone burst in. "They decided to have the Academy festival earlier so when we take exams after it's easier for us to pass since it'll be fresh in our minds! That means the festival preparations will start tomorrow! We have to weeks to prepare and then the festival is two weeks! Also they've asked us a favor" he said and Tsubasa smiled.

"This is great! That means I can see the festival!" he said and grinned. "Now what's the favor?" he asked and the kid smiled.

"Well they remember how we did a musical last year and how Mikan was the soloist, and they want her to sing at the opening ceremony! They want her to sing two songs, her choice!" he said and I blushed.

"B-b-b-but I-I-I-I C-c-can't sing in f-f-front of the e-e-entire A-a-academy!" I stuttered and Tsubasa stood up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh c'mon Chibi you'll be fine! And we'll play instruments! I can play bass!" he said and Aoi smiled and walked over.

"I can sing back up and play the guitar!" she said and the classroom erupted in a frenzy. At the end of the day Tsubasa was playing bass, Aoi was singing back up and playing the key board when needed, they called Misaki and she agreed to play guitar, Megane was playing the drums, and I was stuck singing, much to my dismay.

But even though I didn't want to do it, I already thought of two song I had to sing. In Alice Academy, most of the students listened to American music, considering they knew how to speak English. Well not everyone. The songs I chose I decided to a secret from everyone except Aoi, Misaki, Tsubasa, and Megane.

One song I picked because of Natsume. Don't ask me why I was singing a song for him, because I don't know, but when I was listening to my ipod, it came on and I just knew I had to sing it.

I sat down under the Sakura tree and started playing the songs I planned on singing on repeat so I had them memorized. I gave the CD that had the two songs on them to Tsubasa so they could listen to them while they were planning.

_"When you're sad, When you're feeling low When you're hurt and don't know where to go. Think of me- There I'll be, Anytime you need a friend." _I sang softly to the tune to one of the songs I chose to sing. This is the song I chose for Natsume. It screamed about how I feel and think perfectly.

Well, almost perfectly. I didn't really understand how I felt exactly, but this was close enough to get my point across. I wanted to be their for him, no matter what issues he has and no matter how dangerous it is.

"That baka, telling me to leave when I was just trying to be nice. That's it, I'm avoiding him until the opening ceremony, let's see how he likes it!"

_**Sorry about the slow updates . I've been really busy lately :P (stupid finals XP) Any ways I'll try to update faster! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**_


	10. 9: Alice Festival

Chapter 9: Alice Festival: Natsume's POV-

She slapped me...she really slapped me. Never did I imagine a girl like her slapping someone like me, and she was pretty strong. That slap really hurt, and it still stung.

"Great, I'm gonna have a mark on my face all day" I muttered and smirked slightly. It was weird for me not to get completely pissed when a girl slapped me, but this girl...she's different. Somehow I can't bring myself to be mad at her. She took a stand for what she believed in and she got her point across.

I rubbed my cheek for the fifth time since she slapped me and looked up at the sky. I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief around her, it surprised me she was able to pick up on the darkness lurking in Persona. But she was still stupid. She thought I hated her and that was completely wrong.

"Hey Natsume!" I heard someone say and looked up and saw Ruka running towards me. When he saw the red welt on my cheek he froze. At first I thought he was going to ask if I was okay or something, but he did something shocking. He started laughing like a maniac.

"D-don't tell me, you were the one who got slapped?" He said after 5 minutes of uncontrollable laughter and I starred at him.

"How do you know someone was slapped?" I asked emotionlessly and he just started laughed again while pointing behind him towards the academy.

"Everyone on campus her the sound, but I never imagined it would be you. Let me guess, Sakura-san?" he asked and I looked away with a "Tch" and he started laughing. "She sure is something isn't she" he said and I smiled to myself.

"Yeah she really is" I said softly and he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Did you say something Natsume?" he asked and I shook my head. "Well, there's an festival starting. It's called the Alice Festival, it's where all the classes get to set up attractions and show what they can do. Last year Sakura-san's class was the best because of her singing. Preparations begin tomorrow and last two weeks, then the festival starts and that last two weeks. So we won't have class" he said and I nodded.

"Persona told me. Our class doesn't participate, but we can go around and see everything" I said and thought about what he said about Mikan's singing. She was an amazing singer, so no wonder they were the best.

"I can't wait, it should be fun. You know, to see what types of Alice's there are" he said and I nodded even though I really didn't care. "C'mon let's go to the courtyard" he said and I got up and followed him.

When we got there I saw Mikan sitting at the trunk of the Sakura tree listening to her music with a confused yet frustrated expression.

I was about to go over there and talk to her but Aoi, Tsubasa, this guy with weird glasses, and this girl with dark redish pink hair that looked Tsubasa's age walked over to here. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Misaki-senpai! Megane-senpai! Your here already?" she said brightly and hugged both other them. The girl smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I just left another me back at the dorms, I figured there was no need to ask permission as long as I can be there" She said with a smile and in a second there were

two of her. "Now what's the plan?" she and her duplicate asked and Mikan smiled.

"Why don't you all come over tonight?" she asked they all nodded, including Aoi. "Great! Why don't we leave now since sensei is still stuck in time?" she asked and they nodded.

"Let me just tell Natsume and Ruka to tell Youichi" she said with a slight blush and Mikan nodded. Aoi ran over and smiled at me. "Onii-san, I'm going over Mikan-chan's house, I'll be home later. Okay?" she asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she smiled held up one figure before "zipping" her mouth shut.

"It's a secret, I'll see you- Whoa! Natsume what happened to your face?" she shouted and Ruka started laughed again. I looked towards Mikan who didn't even flinch or

move at that statement. I just shrugged and she laughed nervously. "Well see ya!" she said and ran towards Tsubasa.

I saw Mikan walking over and she stopped in front of Ruka. She smiled brightly and seemed to not even notice me standing a couple of feet away from her.

"See you tomorrow Ruka-pyon, tell Hotaru that I went home, bye!" she said and waved before running off. What. Was. That. I looked at Ruka who looked at me then we both turned back and stared at the brunettes retreating figure.

"She just ignored you completely...That's not like her" he said and I just stared at the girl before turning around.

"Hmph whatever" I said and headed towards the Sakura tree where she was sitting at.

Two weeks passed and everyone was jumping with excitement about the festival, well everyone but me Youichi and Imai. I was rather pissed actually. For two weeks straight, Mikan didn't say a word to me, she didn't look at me, she didn't even mention my name. When someone would ask her a question about me, she would say...

"I don't know anything about Hyuuga"

Dammit that pissed me off. Aoi and those older people were constantly going over her house, and Aoi wouldn't even tell me why. Now I'm standing here, at the opening ceremony, looking around for that idiot. I wanted to confront, because in my eyes it was me who should be mad, not her. I mean she slapped me across the face.

"Welcome welcome students and faculty!" someone said and I looked at the stage and saw Naru standing there with the microphone smiling like an idiot.

"Now to kick off the festival, we have a special treat that we know you all will love" he said and from back stage the Tsubasa, Megane, Misaki, and surprisingly Aoi stepped out. Tsubasa carried a bass guitar, while the Misaki girl had a normal guitar. Megane walked over to a drum set and sat himself there.

To my surprise Aoi walked over to a key board with a microphone and sat down. She started playing and simple tune and soon enough the bass and guitar came in along with the drums.

As if out of no where, Mikan ran out with a microphone in hand. Her hair was down and fell like a water fall over her shoulders and she was wearing a bright pink strapless dress.

_"I can make the rain stop if I wanna, Just by my attitude. I can take my laptop record a snapshot And change your point of view I just entered this brand new world And I'm so openhearted I know I've got a long way to go but I, I'm just getting started" _She sang and the audience burst into applause and cheers.

Who knew Mikan voice was so popular. I guess this is what Aoi was doing everyday at Mikan's. But that still didn't explain why she was ignoring me.

_"I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine With me, myself and time."_

Hearing her voice made me long to see her more, to hear that annoyingly happy voice being directed towards me.

_"I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception I just entered this brand new world And I'm so openhearted I know I've got a long way to go but I, I'm just getting started" _

The song fit her perfectly, she was so eager all the time to do her best, and whenever she would do something wrong she would try to fix it, because she didn't want to blow this kind of opportunity.

_"I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine With me, myself and time."_

Hearing her sing this made me believe that maybe, we could be friends. Maybe just maybe even though I'm dark and she's light, maybe I won't pull her back like I thought.

_"And baby there is nothing like this moment To just be real and let the truth be spoken Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken Turn the lead in my hand into something golden Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find Myself and time. I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try _

_"I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine With me, myself and time."_

She smiled brightly and scanned the ground. She looked so happy up there, doing something you would think impossible for her.

_"I'll find myself in time, I know I'll find myself in time"_ She ended the song and the crown burst into applause. This caused her to smile even brighter and she waved enthusiastically to the crowd.

"This next song is for a friend of mine, he's a little hot headed, so I decided that maybe this could get it through his thick skull. Please enjoy the song and then the festival!" she said and she turned her eyes to me and I saw nothing but warmth and a little smugness in them.

"So this is what you were planning" I thought but it still didn't give me any idea of why she was avoiding me, unless she thought that she would spill her little secret if she didn't ignore me.

_"La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la" _Aoi and Misaki sang happily and Mikan looked straight at me now, smiling. She stuck her tongue out at me before smiling again and laughing.

_"When your sad. When your feeling low. When your hurt, And don't know where to go Think of me. there i'll be Anytime you need a friend When your down And your luck runs out Or if your in trouble or in doubt It's Ok..turn my way Anytime you need a friend" _She sang and I felt my chest squeeze.

Why was I feeling this way, it was just a song, nothing more, sure she was directing it towards me, but still, it was just a song.

_"When you're scared, I will stay with you, When you feel you're falling, I'll lift you. When you're heart breaks, I'll ease your aches, Whatever it takes, I'm in- Anytime you need a friend."_ She sang and once again Aoi and Misaki piped in.

_"la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la"_ They sang and Aoi looked over and winked at me before smiling brightly. I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt heat rushing towards my face.

"Natsume! That song, it's definitely directed towards you" I heard someone say and I looked next to me and saw Ruka grinning. What was this feelings, I feel like...I'm falling...for her. How was that possible.

I didn't think about it long because I knew it was useless. This feeling, I'm in love with Mikan Sakura, an average human, the exact thing I was afraid of.

_"All our lives, Anywhere we are,Just reach out- I'll never be too far. Come what may There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend." _she sang and I couldn't help but smile.

No one in the crowd saw it, it was quick, and I hid it right away. But judging by the brightness in her eyes that flashed after I smiled, I could tell she saw it.

_"When you're scared, I will stay with you, When you feel you're falling, I'll lift you. When you're heart breaks, I'll ease your aches, Whatever it takes, I'm in- Anytime you need a friend. oh oh oh When you need a friend, Come what may, There I'll stay, Now until the very end, Anytime, Anytime you need a la la la Anytime, Anywhere, Anytime you need a friend."_

With that, she bowed and smiled brightly waving at everyone. When her eyes fell on me again, she smiled brightly, and I could tell she wanted me to meet her somewhere.

Should I go? I thought of all the danger she would be in, what if Persona himself found out my feelings. I looked up in her hazel eyes and I couldn't help it. I nodded, showing her I would meet her someone and she smiled before turning to the crowd.

"Enjoy the festival!" she yelled and the crowd erupted again and she giggled before her Aoi Tsubasa Misaki and Megane got off stage and disappeared in the crowd.

"What do you think Natsume?" Ruka asked and I looked at him. I couldn't tell him, it was impossible. All I could do was look towards the crowd then back at him.

"This is dangerous" I said and he laughed before disappearing. I walked through the crowd straight towards my Sakura tree. The crowd started disappearing running towards the attractions, but I saw Mikan walking towards me smiling.

"Hey Natsume, did you like the concert?" she asked and I looked at her and saw for the first time exactly what she looked like. She had perfect curves and a tiny waist. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and was a chocolate brown while her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle.

The pink dress she wore showed off ever curve perfectly and was perfect for her skin tone. In fact, her body was perfect. Her dress was short, only coming down to mid-thigh, showing off her long perfect legs. I could tell that Aoi picked the dress out for her and did her hair.

Her hair was pulled back slightly with a white flower clip that made her look innocent yet grown up. I noticed I've been just starring at her for a couple of minutes, so I put my hand behind my head.

"Hn" I said and she smiled and rolled her eyes. She sat down next to me and looked up at the sky.

"That's all you ever say. So, did I get my point across?" she asked and I looked at her and she looked at me. Why did it end up like this? Why did I have to put her in danger by falling for her. She was just a care free human girl. Why did I have to fall in love with her?

"Tch, your such a stupid girl, trying to get close to someone whose only trying to protect you" I said and as soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted them. She immediately stuck her tongue out at me.

"I didn't ask anyone to protect me, I can take care of myself. If I chose to be stupid and not take a warning then thats my choice and it's not changing so there!" she said and smiled brightly. "Oh and I saw that" she said and I starred at her.

"Saw what, Polka Dots?" I asked and she looked at me and laughed as if she just discovered some great secret.

"I saw you smile! It was small and quick but I saw it!" she said brightly clapping her hands like she just discovered a gold mine or something. I blushed slightly before recovering my mask and flicking her on the forehead.

"Your delusional" I said and she smiled and crossed her arms before laughing. She was so carefree and happy, she was the exact opposite of me, yet I found myself being pulled closer to her.

"I know what I saw" she said and her face fell slightly as she looked up at the sky. Why was she upset? A moment ago she was all smiles. She laughed lightly and smiled at me. "Sorry, I feel a little bad, you remember Honou right? Well I told him to come back 3 days after I helped him so I could check on him, but then Tsubasa came and I forgot.

"I think he felt like he couldn't come since there was someone else there" she said and I put my hands behind my head. Honestly I just forgot completely.

"Well why not look for him? I'm sure being as you can't be truthful to even Imai about him, that there is something special about him. I bet if you spend some time alone he'll find you" I said coming up with a plan to meet her as Honou sometime. "Tsubasa is staying in a guest room or something right? Well leave your window open and maybe he'll show up" I said and she smiled.

"I never thought of that before! Thats a amazing idea! Oh and guess what I learned the other day. My dad was murdered the night I was conceived, but my mom didn't die in a car crash! She died due to heart ache since my dad died! Apparently she tried to get over him but I was too much like him. Here's a picture" she said and grabbed her bag.

She searched through it before pulling out a small photo that looked rather old. She looked at it and smiled before handing it to me. I looked at the picture and nearly choked on air.

I never met my neighbor, my mother was pregnant with me when he died, but I've seen painting with him in it and this man in the portrait was definitely him. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and had a smile on his face. The girl next to him looked a lot like Mikan, but instead of a bright smile, she looked rather cold and independent.

I could tell exactly where Mikan got her smile. But to think it came from my deceased neighbor. This was so strange, just wait until Ruka heard. But something she said was strange, her mother died of heart break.

"So wait, your mother died because she missed him?" I asked and she nodded. I handed her the photo and she starred at it and smiled slightly.

"My mother saw him get killed, apparently he told her something shocking and she freaked, she told him she'll meet him at the same spot in twenty minutes, but when she came back she saw him and this person wearing all black who had crazy hair with him and she saw him kill him. How horrible is that?"

So Persona lied. He was watching, but he's the one who killed him. I started getting angry. It was Persona's fault Mikan didn't have parents.

"Hey Natsume?" she said and I looked at her and saw her starring towards the sky. "You told me it should be okay for me to tell one person about Honou right? Well can I tell you about him?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why tell me, why not tell Imai?" I asked and she shrugged before smiling at me. Did I really want to hear what she thought? She laughed pulling me back from my thoughts.

"If I tell Hotaru, she'll want proof and want to find a picture to sell, and that would be bad, and plus, I think you would understand more considering you were doing the same thing. So can I tell you?" she asked and I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes as I leaned against the tree.

"It's not like you're actually going to give me a choice" I said and she smiled brightly before turning back to the sky. I was amazed that she choice to tell me over her best friend.

"Thanks Natsume. Well you see, Honou isn't...normal, he's not human, he's-" she started and I felt Persona's presence. I immediately started searching the area looking for him. "A cat" she said and I looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I said, completely taken back by what she just said. I looked at her and she smiled smugly and then looked behind me and smiled brightly.

"Well hello Persona, are you enjoying the festival so far?" she asked and I whipped around and saw Persona smiling at us right behind me.

"Well hello there Mikan it's nice to see you again" he said and took her hand and kissed the back of her hand, making my anger flair. "What are you two talking about?" he asked and she smiled.

"You see the other day I was late when going over my friends house because I found a cat, whom I named Honou, who had a broken leg. I brought it home and treated it before finding it's owner. I was afraid my friend would be upset so I didn't tell her but the guilts been eating me" she said and he smiled.

"I see, well, I hope you both enjoy the festival, oh and that was an outstanding performance" he said and smiled before walking away. I looked at her, shocked.

"I'm not always dense, you can feel his presence ten miles away, and he screams dangerous so why would I let him hear about Honou?" she said and raised my eyebrow.

"I guess your not always an idiot, Polka" I said and she stuck her tongue out at me. She stood up and smiled at me.

"Well, I promised Hotaru I'd meet her at her attraction, bye bye Natsume!" she said and ran off. I stood up and watched her leave. I shoved my hands in my pockets and leaned back against the tree.

"You two are getting quite close" I heard someone say and looked to my left and saw Ruka smiling at me. I looked back in the direction she took and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, and guess what" I said and he looked at me and waited. "Remember my old neighbor, Mother showed us a picture of him. He fell in love with a human and died because of it?" I said and he nodded and I looked at him. "That's her father" I said and he nearly fell over.

"What!" he shouted and I nodded. "Do you know what that means?" He asked and I shrugged before looked towards the group of high schoolers chasing each other with these strange marbles that when you threw them at someone they would explode and cover them with this sticky shit.

"That Persona lied to us about the girl shooting him considering Mikan's mother died two years later because of heart break?" I asked and he nodded.

"That but also shes only half human. Maybe she can transform, also if she's only half human, then the rules don't apply!" he said and I scoffed.

"So? Why does that make a difference" I said but I actually liked that thought, maybe, just maybe, I could talk to him and get permission to show her that Honou is actually me. He laughed and waved his hand as if throwing away what I said before walking off.


	11. 10: Natsume and Honou

Chapter 10: Natsume and Honou: Mikan's POV-

When I got home that night I changed into my nightgown before hanging my pink dress up in my closet. I felt really weird wearing that all day, and for some reason I was really self-conscious when me and Natsume were talking and I was wearing that dress.

"Natsume.." I said softly and sighed. I was so close to telling him about Honou, but then that Persona person came over and ruined it. For some reason I knew that he couldn't hear what I was about to tell Natsume, so I changed the story quickly.

So many things happened today, but the one that really surprised me was Natsume's smile. He looked so cute, and sweet, and what and I saying! We're talking about the boy who I first met when I collided into him and he saw my panties! This doesn't make sense.

I remember what he said about the window, so I walked over and opened it, enough for someone to crawl through. Tsubasa decided to stay with Misaki at her hotel in the city tonight since they were dating after all, and Jii-chan went on a trip so he could go hiking. I really hated being in this house alone.

I put my ipod on the speakers and shuffled through my songs before finding one that I really liked and thought was very sweet. The name is What You Mean To Me by this guy named Sterling Knight.

Knocking on the window sill caught my attention. I turned around and saw Honou sitting there looking at me, he looked rather bored, but his attention was on the song.

"What's that song?" he asked coldly and I looked at my ipod and then back at him. He acted as if he's been there for the longest time, I don't understand it, he's just like Natsume, so nonchalant about everything.

"It's W-w-what You Mean To Me. It's by Sterling Knight, why do you ask? Wait a minute where have you been!" I shouted and he rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't very well come by when you had that guy here and your grandfather. Stupid" he said and I narrowed my eyes. Yeah...he's _exactly_ like Natsume.

"Jerk! Anyways, how did it heal?" I asked and he pulled off the plain white t-shirt he was wearing showing me his perfect torso once again. I noticed a small pink line where he got shot. I walked over, bent down and touched it gently.

"Hmm it looks like you got scratched by a cat and thats it, does it hurt" I asked and when I stood up blushed because I was starring at his perfectly toned chest.

"No" he said and I nodded. I walked back towards my bed and sat down as he pulled his shirt back on. "How's your issue with that guy coming" he said and I looked at him.

"Natsume?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and looked up at my ceiling before bursting into laughter. He eyed me, obviously confused even though it didn't show on his features. "S-sorry, it's just I think I finally got my point across that I don't care if he's in this "darkness" or he's dangerous, whatever, but it took a lot" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I slapped him across the face two weeks ago and told him how I felt, then ignored him for those two weeks, I really don't know why, I think it was just to prove my point and see his reaction, of course he didn't react, but then I sang a song directed to him, and now I think he's taking the hint, he might not like me at all still, but at least he's not being stupid" I said and smiled.

Honou shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed his hair back. He looked a lot like Natsume when he did that. In fact, besides the hair color, eye color, fangs, claws, and wings he could be Natsume's double. That was really strange, and also Natsume said to leave my window open and I did and Honou just shows up.

How freaky is that? It's as if they had a conference or something about me. I blushed at the thought of Natsume and Honou talking about me. What if they did? And why did I have this strange feelings towards the both of them? Sure the feelings I had were stronger with Natsume, but that's because I knew him more.

No, it's because I _wanted_ to know him more. Don't get me wrong, I want to know Honou too, but Natsume seemed to be hiding something very important, something he wished he didn't have to hide, but would hide it anyways to protect other.

"Idiot" I heard Honou say and my eyes widened. He sounded exactly like Natsume when he called me that. I turned around and looked at him, his eye held the same expressionless look Natsume's did and he had his hands in the pockets of the jeans he was wearing.

"You just- nevermind, so tell me, we humans have things called Alice's, do you have one?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes. In a second the tips of my hair were on fire. "Ah! What was that for!" I said as I nullified the flame. I looked up and saw a flame in his hand.

"You asked if I had an Alice, and I do" he said and I saw the flame. Didn't Natsume have the fire Alice? It's as if they were the same person with two different bodies. I was about to laugh at that when I heard a thump. I looked back at Honou and saw him on the ground coughing and clutching his stomach.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked in a panic and ran over to him. He was burning up and shaking violently. "Oh my god, is that blood your coughing up?" I asked and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's nothing" he said and I watched his with wide eyes as he shook violently while attempted to take slow even breaths. I remembered a couple years back they taught us about the 4th type of Alice. They say it takes toll of the users life span each time it's used, but only after they run out of energy.

"You have the 4th type of Alice don't you?" I asked and he looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't know what they are, do you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well then, let me explain" I said and found it quite weird how he didn't know this. _"Does Natsume know about Alice types?" _I wondered.

"There are four types of Alice's. The first type only works during the users childhood. The second type has little power but lasts for a long time, that's the type of Alice I have. The third type is very explosive and it's lifespan is very short. Now the forth type is the rarest, and it shortens the lifespan of the user each time it's used, but only if they are out of energy"

His eyes widened and he looked at the blood in the palm of his hand. I wanted to hug him, and make him feel better, but he seemed to be growing angry.

"He works at that damn school, he should be able to tell us these thing, that bastard" he said and I blinked. He knew someone who worked at Alice Academy? Who? Persona's image flashed in my mind making me shudder.

"You know Persona don't you" I said and he looked at me completely shocked before looking down and smiling slightly. That small smile made me instantly think of Natsume. _"No bad thought, bad thought, go away!" _I thought before turning my attention back to him.

"I guess your not always an idiot, Po- stupid" he said. I remembered what Natsume had said to me earlier, but again brushed the thought away because I found myself being ridiculous for thinking about him constantly.

I didn't even notice him stand up and walk over to the window and climb outside. I was about to ask him something when I noticed he was no longer next to me.

"Your learning to much" he said and with that, launched himself into the sky, disappearing from view. I'm learning to much? But I still didn't know anything! I was hoping the second time I met him, I could figure out who he was as a human, but I have nothing! With that thought, I closed the window and went to sleep.

The next day, I got up rather early and got ready, and headed towards the kitchen. I expected to see Jii-chan or Tsubasa-senpai there, but no one was there, reminding me I was alone for the week.

I sulked through my normal morning routine until I got to school. I immediately ran into Koko who was talking to Anna and Nonoko about a movie that they saw last night.

"Morning!" I said and walked up to them. They smiled at me and greeted me back and told me about the movie but I didn't really pay attention.

"So Mikan, who was that song yesterday dedicated to?" Koko asked and I blushed brightly before shaking my head and laughing nervously.

"D-don't worry about it" I said and smiled. I didn't get asked at all about whom I was singing that song to. I thought Natsume might ask, but being the genius he is, he immediately knew it was him.

Anna and Nonoko laughed while Koko grinned as he read my thoughts making me blush even more. I heard foot steps behind me and turned around to see Ruka, Aoi, and Youichi.

"Morning Ruka-kun, Aoi-chan, Youichi-kun" Koko, Anna, and Nonoko chorused while I just looked around for Natsume. "Ruka-kun where is Natsume-kun?" Koko asked, reading my thoughts again.

"Oh well you see, Natsume was really weak today, so he's someone in the Northern Woods" Aoi said and my eyes widened. Weak? Is he sick? Before I knew it, I was running towards the Northern Woods looking for him.

It took me hours to find him, but when I did, I found him deep in the woods leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. He looked really pale and I noticed blood on his hand and some on his lip. I didn't even notice tears running down my face as I approached him.

"N-Natsume, are you, are you okay?" I asked nervously. He looked up immediately, and his eyes were wide and blood shot. That's when I started sobbing as I walked over and kneel'd down in front of him. I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away from his mouth before throwing my arms around his next.

I cried into the crook of his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and bury his face in my shoulder. He was burning up and sweating on top of not being able to breath evenly.

"Stupid..Don't cry" he said and I only cried harder as I gripped the back of his shirt. I wish I could take the pain away, I wish I could heal him. Then I remember Hotaru's older brother. He had two Alice's, one could heal, and one could inflict pain.

I focused on his healing Alice, until I could feel warmth pulsing through me. I didn't really know how to copy Alice's yet, but I have a feeling that this warmth was Imai-kuns Alice. I felt Natsume take a deep breath, as if shocked by something before pulling away from me.

"Did you just..?" he asked and I wiped some tears away from my eyes, even though more fell right away. I nodded slightly before I started hiccuping.

"H-Hotaru's brother has t-the healing Alice a-and the pain Alice. I-I wanted to help so I-I copied it, don't ask me h-how, I d-don't know. I can only do t-things like t-that when I want to protect someone" I said and I saw his eyes change cool and emotionless to tender like look.

"Idiot, you didn't have to, and stop crying already" he said but I didn't listen, I _couldn't _listen. He sighed and pushed his hair back before pulling me into a gentle hug. "Idiot" he said and held me protectively.

"N-Natsume, when's the last time you c-cried" I asked and I felt him tense a little bit before relaxing when I rested my head on his chest and pulled myself closer. I couldn't help but blush at this, but I needed comfort, even if he hated me.

"When my father was killed. After that I promised myself I'd never cry, laugh, or smile again. But recently, I can't help myself but smile sometimes, I don't know why" he said and I sighed.

"How are you feeling? Are you still weak? Do you want me to bring you to the academy's clinic?" I asked and he shook his head and muttered something about me being to nervous. He pulled away and I looked up and saw him looking around and listening intently.

"Persona really is controlling and dangerous isn't he?" I asked and he looked at me before nodded and starring up at the sky.

"He's killed a lot of people, and will use anything against me, its how he controls me, if he was around to you and me just now, he would've put you endanger to keep me in line" he said and closed his eyes.

"Why me? You hate me, so if he threatened me, why would it matter, wouldn't he more around the line threaten Ruka or Aoi?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You just don't get it do you? I don't hate you, if I did I would've burnt you for even touching me. You really are dense" he said and stood up and started walking away.

"Wait! Dense about what?" I called and he just stopped for a moment and looked back at me before continuing towards the school.

"Figure it out yourself" I said and disappeared into the forest leaving me alone. I starred at the direction he took before looking around the woods, searching for a dark figure watching me. Persona really was scary, and he knew about Honou, that was even scarier.

Does that mean Persona is a Dark Angel too? If so then what did he really look like. I cringed at the thought. Somehow I imagine that when they transform into humans, they look much less scary, so think of how scary Persona really looks.

"Similarity number 13 between Honou and Natsume, both think I'm dense and am learning too much" I muttered before standing up and walking the direction Natsume disappeared to. When I got back to the festival, I saw Ruka and Natsume talking. Natsume was glaring at Ruka, obviously annoyed, while Ruka was smiling brightly as his eyes twinkled in surprise and something else I couldn't place. I blushed when I saw Natsume, I don't know why, but I immediately turned and walked towards the entrance of the school and towards the city.

I couldn't really enjoy the festival today, I was worry about Natsume too much. Also, I was thinking of how much alike Honou and Natsume were. I didn't even notice myself wander into a dark ally until I hit the wall.

"Ouch! What in the?" I thought and looked up at the large brick wall. "Huh? Where am I?" I wondered and looked around the dark area. I instantly remember the first day me and Honou met.

"Hey little girl, whats a girl like you doing in a dark place like this?" I heard someone say and turned around and saw a big man with dark brown hair and a crooked grin.

"Oh, I don't know, I was spacing out and happened upon here. What about you mister?" I asked and he grinned. I instantly got nervous, I don't know why.

He stepped towards me and outstretched his hand beckoning me to come closer. My heart sped up and I looked around for a place to escape, but the only exit was the direction he was blocking.

Why did I have to leave the academy and wonder? Why was I having these feelings towards Natsume, and what were these feelings? I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket that Hotaru gave me.

She invented it for me when I got lost one day. She told me I could only text her due to the fact she had one too. I knew I couldn't very well pull it out in front of me and text her, so I put it behind my back and typed "help".

After taking a look to make sure I wrote it right, before sending it. Unfortunately I wasn't discreet about it. The man walked over and grabbed my hair pulling my to the right as he grabbed my phone and threw it against the wall. He then lifted his hand and hit me.

"You brat, don't try anything like that again or else..." he said and reached behind him and pulled out a shiny silver gun. "Or else I'll kill you" he said and my eyes widened in fear as he grinned evill. "And wouldn't that be a shame, to have an angel like you die so young" he laughed.


	12. 11: Questions and Answers

Chapter 11: Questions and Answers: Natsume's POV-

"That's amazing, I can't believe she was able to copy an Alice to help you" he said and I turned my head and smiled slightly. It really was amazing, but I didn't like seeing her crying. "That just proves she really cares about you" he said and I glared at him.

"But she can't, nobody should have to deal with what I deal with, especially a girl like her" I said and felt my insides squeeze as I said that. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Natsume, if she cared about that, she wouldn't be here right now, and plus, she's one of us, partially, she needs to know where she came from. It's unfair to her. And you know how you feel about her" he said and I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smiled brightly.

"So how was your meeting with her yesterday?" he asked and I sighed and pushed my hair back. Yesterday she learned a lot of things about Honou with out me telling her, and it's only a matter of time before she pieces everything together and finds out who I really am.

"She's smarter then you'd think, she just doesn't know it. I feel like shes subconsciously getting really close to discovering me and Honou are the same person, but it's only subconsciously. Other then that, she can't figure it out" I said and he smiled.

"Then shouldn't you just go to the elders and ask if they would allow you to show her who you are? Plus, remember your mom telling us that your neighbor was _his_ brother? I'm sure if you told _him_ that you wanted to show his niece who you are, he would want to meet her and say yes" he said and I thought about this.

It's true that eventually she'll figure out who I am, no matter how much I try to stop it, so should I just go to him and ask? The thought of being able to stay with her and no longer do missions made me want to smile and take her into my arms. But then Youichi and Ruka would be stuck with those missions unless we could make a deal with _him. _

We heard panting and looked to our right and saw Imai running towards us. But instead of her normal stoic expression, she looked terrified, anxious and protective.

"Have you seen Mikan?" she said as soon as she was next to us. When those words left her mouth she started crying, not sobbing like Mikan, but silent tears ran down her face.

"No, she went into the woods to find Natsume, and we haven't seen her since, she helped Natsume since he wasn't feeling good and then he found me, why did something happen?" he asked taken back by seeing her cry.

"She sent me this message" she said and handed us what looked like a personally made cellphone. We read the little text and saw it simply said "help". My eyes immediately widened. Could Persona be the cause of this? Where is she?

"I saw her heading towards the city a few minutes ago, she looked a little lost in thought" I heard someone say and looked up and saw Koko walking by. I nodded and immediately ran towards the entrance of the school.

When I entered the city, I listened intently for some sort of cry. And when I passed by an alley I heard a familiar voice of a man shout "stop it or I'll kill you".

I looked in the alley and saw a familiar man holding a girl by the throat, pressing her into the wall while she tried to pry his hands away from her. My eyes widened as I recognized Mikan. I instantly grew angry.

I knew the man well, he sometimes would be back up for me in my missions, but thats only because he needed to feed, for he had the vampire Alice. He can't eat anything but fresh blood from a human or a Dark Angel. He was close friends with Persona and right now, my only target.

I walked into the alley and immediately set small flames around them so he let go of her for thats the only way to kill him, through fire. When he did let go of her, she fell to her knees and grabbed her throat while he stumbled back hissing. I walked straight over to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Ren?" I growled and he grinned. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "Don't underestimate me, now answer!" I shouted and his grin faded and turned into a scowl.

"Now now Natsume, no need to get testy. Who else would send me to take care of a distraction. We don't want the Black Cat being unable to fulfill his missions now do we. She sure smells different, human, but not. Care to explain?" he asked and I glared at him.

"Get out of here before I roast you black" I spat and he grinned before putting his hand up and pulled away from my grasp before walking towards the street.

"Fine fine, but I'll tell you, I'll be back for her. I can't disobey direct orders, plus..." he said and grinned. I could see lust in his eyes as he bent down and caressed her face gentle.

"She's quite a beautiful girl, quite sexy actually. I can't possibly take her life with out have some...fun...with her, a girl with looks like her is just too hard to pass up" and with that he was gone. I clenched my hands into a tight fist and clenched my jaw.

"The bastard" I muttered. I already knew this was Persona's doing. He would've done it himself but that would be too obvious, he knew he had to have someone who killed frequently for his own needs to do it to take the fault off him. However, Ren never lies to me, because he's afraid to die.

But to threaten to sexual abuse Mikan really made my blood boil. Plus he caressed her cheek, that made me was to burn him alive considering I didn't want _anyone_ touching her besides me, as bad as it sounded.

Crying caught my attention and I blinked before turning around and seeing Mikan curled up in the fetal position trying to stifle a sob. I felt as if my insides were being torn to shreds as I watched tears roll down her cheeks.

"Mikan..." I said softly and walked over to her and dropped down on me knees. She looked so small, and so scared. "I..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you in the woods I-" I said but I didn't know what else to say. I sighed and looked at her again before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's alright Mikan, I won't let him come near you ever again" I said and felt her grip my shirt as she pulled herself closer. "This is why I didn't want you to get too close" I muttered and she pulled away and looked at me.

"If this is the kind of stuff you are dealing with, I want to help, but you have to trust me and tell me whatever your hiding" she said softly and I looked down, feeling the need to tell her everything right then and there. But only one thing stopped me, I needed to talk to Kazu Yukihira.

Kazu Yukihira was the leader of the Dark Angels. You could call him the president. He is the brother of Izumi Yukihira, who was once my neighbor and Mikan's father. You had to tell him if you were going to tell a human about Dark Angels. He didn't have to know I already told her.

"I can't, not yet, but I will, I promise Mikan, I will tell you everything" I whispered softly so even she had trouble hearing it. I heard her laugh lightly. "Your...laughing?" I asked amazed and she looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"You called me Mikan, three times!" she said brightly and I felt like bashing my head against the brick wall. She was just almost sexually assaulted and killed, yet shes smiling because I called her by her name?

"Your an idiot" I said and she pouted her lip and I rolled my eyes. "Don't get use to it, Polka Dots" I said and she smiled and blushed slightly, which confused me. "Why are you blushing?" I asked and her eyes widened and her blush deepened making her look adorable.

"I'm b-blushing?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "I-I don't know, m-maybe it's just s-shock" she said and I looked at her. Why was she acting so weird? It was bizarre. Her lips were quivering slightly and I sub-consciously lifted my hand and traced her lips.

I could feel her skin heat up under my fingers as she blushed even more. She really was beautiful, she had flawless creamy skin and full pink lips. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She didn't even need makeup.

I blinked before pulling away and looking towards the sky. I can't believe I just did that, why can't I think straight around her anymore? One of these days I'm going to just tell her my life story.

"C'mon Idiot, Imai is worried about you" I said and stood up and offered her a hand. She was still blushing, and was starring at me with a shocked look in her eyes, when she took my hand, allowing me to pull her up. We walked back to the festival in silence before she turned to me.

"Ano, do you think you can stay at my house this week, you see Tsubasa is staying with Misaki at her hotel since they are dating, and Jii-chan is on a business trip, so I'm all alone and I don't want that man coming back" she said and I looked at her.

I didn't want her being at her house alone, or alone in general. This is because as soon as shes not guarded, he'll come after her again, because Ren is very serious about his missions. And his prey.

"Whatever" I said and she smiled. When we got back to the school, we found Ruka and Imai at the place I left them. When Imai saw Mikan she immediately ran over and hugged her which surprised Mikan.

"Baka you scared me, what happened" she asked and Mikan looked confused and obviously didn't know if she should tell the truth or not.

"She was being harassed" I put plainly and Imai nodded before pulling away and putting her emotionless facade back on.

"Thank you Hyuuga. For protecting this dummy" she said and I nodded in response. I then thought of something, if Persona can't get Mikan, he's sure to try to get her to come to him using her friends.

"Imai, Ruka, there is an issue, someone is after Polka and will do anything to get to her. So, it would be best for everyone to stay at Polka's to keep her safe. The reason is, if they can't get her, they'll go after someone who she'll want to save, Imai, for instance" I said and they looked at me.

"What about Youichi and Aoi?" Ruka asked, understanding the situation right away. I looked towards the festival.

"Youichi will do anything to protect Aoi, and with their Alice's there are perfect partners in order to defend themselves. Me and you on the other had are offense, while Polka Dots and Imai are both, so it's best for me and you to stay with them" I said and Imai looked at me.

"Surprising Hyuuga, I would never think that you would know how to create such a strategy" she said and I looked towards the woods then back.

"It's hard for someone like me not to know these things. Now, Imai, bring the idiot to find Youichi and Aoi, tell them I said to protect you two, me and Ruka need to go and collect some things. We'll stay at Polka's house, now don't leave Youichi and Aoi's side until we come back and get you" I said and they nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

"Let's go" I said and Ruka nodded. We headed into the forest and towards the portal. When we passed through we seperated, heading towards our houses. I snuck upstairs and went straight to my room.

I grabbed a pair of sweat pants along with a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. After getting everything I'd possibly use while staying at her house I headed towards my bedroom door only to notice my fathers guitar leaning against the wall.

"Shit" I said and grabbed the instrument before leaving and heading towards Ruka's. I knew I'd need to make her feel better some how, and I felt I knew how.

When I got to Ruka's he was just leaving. We headed back towards the portal and when we passed through Ruka turned to head towards the school.

"Where are you going" I asked and he looked at me confused. I had already transformed into my normal form, and was ready to launch into the air.

"We're going to Mikan's first" I said and he nodded and transformed before we shot up out of view of anyone on the ground. When we got to Mikan's I entered through her still open window and threw my stuff on her bed while Ruka put his stuff in the next room.

I never really noticed what Mikan's room looked like the other night. Her walls were a light orange and she had hard wood floors. She had a medium sized room that was in a perfect square. Across the room from where I stood in front of the window I could see the door that would lead to another room in the house.

Against the wall to my left, there was a full sized bed with a lacy quilt on it with pink sheets and bright orange pillows. Across from the bed was a white desk with papers scattered over it and pictures. I noticed most of them had her and Imai along with some girls I didn't recognize, but as she seemed to age and wear the Alice Academy uniform I saw her in pictures with Koko, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko etc.

She also had a picture of an old man who must've been her grandfather, and next to that was the portrait of her parents in a frame. I saw a small book on the desk that was a light pink with a bright orange tangerine in the center that had the test "Mikan's Diary" pasted to the front.

I took the small book and grinned before stashing it in my bag. I looked at the corner where the wall with the window met the wall that the bed was up against and noticed something strange. There was a Sakura Tree painted in the corner, aligned so that the trunk of the tree was centered between both walls.

Sakura petals fell as if they were really falling from the tree to the middle of each wall giving the room a unique look. Next to her bend was a small night table with a battery operated lamp with a white stand and pink lamp shade. On the wall the door to what I guessed was the living room was a white dresser with more pictures along with some jewelry, and ipod and hair ties scattered across it.

The room was perfect for Mikan, it described her personality perfectly. My black backpack looked very out of place among the pink and orange that filled the room. I heard the door open and saw Ruka standing in the door way looking around.

"Who did Persona send to get her?" he asked and I gritted my teeth together in frustration as I remember the events of today.

Mikan's room strangely was able to make me forget, as I took in every detail of her room as if I was observing a crime case. It's amazing how this girl could take my mind off of everything, including the fact that Ren just tried to kill her.

Persona had many other people who he could've sent after her besides Ren. This was because the only ones who wouldn't listen to him were me Ruka, Youichi and Aoi. Ren on the other hand listened to _ever_ order.

"Ren" I spat and his eyes widened. Ren had tried to drink from Ruka when he was younger, so Ruka had this fear of him now. It's not surprising. Once you almost get your blood drained, you can't look at the guy who tried to drink your blood with out shivering.

"Let's just go back, I'm not very comfortable leaving her with Imai, Youichi, and Aoi. I don't know why, but I get anxious" I said and Ruka smiled slightly, seeming to understand.

"You love her, it's understandable" he said and I gaped at him but he just brushed it off. "Every one can tell, well not everyone, she's as clueless as a small dog" he said and I smirked at the comparison. She really was like a small dog, clueless and dense, but cute and lovable.

We flew back to the Northern Woods before transforming into our human form and headed towards the school. We not far from where we left them, Youichi and Aoi were fighting over something that I couldn't catch and Imai was looking around.

What caught my attention was Mikan, she was holding her arms looking down. She looked scared and nervous, along with anxious and confused.

When she looked up and saw me and Ruka heading towards them she smiled brightly and her face seemed to flush with relief.

"Thank god I thought something might have happened" she said and placed her hand over her chest. Aoi laughed lightly while Youichi and Imai rolled their eyes.

"They've been gone for ten minutes" Imai said and Mikan smiled and laughed lightly. I looked at her and saw she still was a little edgy making me feel guilty for causing this much trouble in her life.


	13. 12: Natsume's Charming?

Chapter 12: Natsume's...Charming?: Mikan's POV-

There are a lot of things I never expected to happen, and when I say a lot, I mean a _lot_. But strangely, a lot of the things I would never expect happened today. Weird right? It's like the world turned upside down, or every pig in the world sprouted wings and flew to the high heavens. I feel as if I should list these strange, bizarre events.

1) I was almost abused and killed

2) I was at a loss for words

3) Natsume knew the guy

4) The guy was_ Afraid _of Natsume

5) Natsume saved me

6) Natsume called me Mikan

7) Natsume called me Mikan 3 time!

8) Natsume comforted me

9) Natsume pulled me into a hug

10) I asked Natsume to stay with me for a week

11) Natsume made a plan to protect me

12) Most importantly Natsume told me he's going to tell me everything

Now you may think these are weird things to get excited over, but I can't help it, and for some reason, these things made my heart beat like a jack hammer. Well my heart beating 1-3 was obvious considering I was terrified, but the rest, it was just Natsume, why did seeing him make my heart pound.

Also when he comforted me I was blushing brightly through my tears. Thank goodness he didn't see me then when I was crying into his chest. However when we were talking and he told me not to get use to him calling me Mikan, he saw me blush. Thats another thing I didn't believe. Why did I blush in front of him?

Was there some sort of meaning in that? That blushing because of a guy was due to something. If thats the case then what? Am I blushing because he saved my life? Or maybe because he called me by my first name. I guess it doesn't matter now.

At the moment I'm standing with Hotaru, Aoi, and Youichi in the festival. Aoi and Youichi are arguing for some unknown reason, while Hotaru is watching them with a bored expression on her face. However, I can tell shes also keeping an eye open for any danger.

Me on the other hand, I'm just standing here, holding myself because I'm scared. Scared because someone is after me right? Wrong. I'm scared something happened to Natsume when he left. I mean that Ren guy sure was scary.

He also seemed to have something against Natsume. What happened if Ren ignored me and went straight after Natsume? That made me worry. I would much rather have someone after me then after Natsume. I really don't want him getting hurt in any way.

But why? I'm standing here, hugging myself as if trying to stay together, because someone I met 3 weeks ago may be endanger. I'm not even worried that Ren could be right behind me about to take me away. As long as Natsume was safe I'd be fine.

I still didn't understand what I felt towards him. He always irritated me and called me names. I was constantly yelling at him and getting angry. Yet sometimes, he'd talk and do something that made my heart beat like crazy and that would make me blush 100 different shades of red.

I was however slightly nervous about being taken or killed by Ren. But again, for a stupid reason. I still wanted to learn more about Natsume. Ugh! I feel like I'm obsessed with him! I don't understand one bit of it! I want to ask Hotaru, but I can't because his little sister is right here.

Where can he been? It's feels like its been forever since he and Ruka-pyon left. Hotaru, Youichi, and Aoi seemed unphased by this, however I was freaking out. In my mind of course. On the outside I just looked afraid and uneasy.

What surprised me though was when we told Youichi and Aoi what Natsume said Youichi grinned and Aoi smiled brightly and screamed "finally!" at the top of her lungs. I also hear Youichi muttering something like "I won't let him hear the end of it".

What was that suppose to mean? Then Aoi couldn't stop giggling and laughing like some love struck girl while Youichi and her started talking about how they saw this coming. They saw someone trying to kill me coming? Why didn't they say anything!

In the middle of my inner rant, I saw two people walking towards us, so I looked up and saw Natsume and Ruka-pyon. My gaze immediately went to Natsume and when I saw he was unscratched and had his normal emotionless mask on, I smiled brightly and let go of myself.

Relief washed over me and when they made it over so they were standing next to us I felt the need to touch him to make sure it was really him, rather then my imagination going crazy. It wasn't that bad of an assumption right? I mean I already feel like my mind is losing it considering the boy who teases me and always makes fun of me is the one I'm really afraid to lose.

"Thank god I thought something might have happened" I said and placed my hand on my chest. I took a deep breath and smiled again while Aoi laughed lightly and Youichi and Hotaru rolled their eyes.

"They've been gone for ten minutes" Hotaru said and I smiled and laughed lightly. Now I wasn't going to lie, I was still a little nervous and shook up from what had happened in the alley.

I looked at Natsume again and saw this weird look in his eyes as he watched me, it was a look I've never seen in him before. But when I looked closer I saw...guilt?

Wait a minute...Natsume Hyuuga felt guilty for something? He never feels guilt, and what is there to feel guilty about? I actually didn't care about that, because again, Natsume _never_ felt guilt. As in never in a million years, or when pigs fly.

"Why are you so quiet Dummy?" I heard someone say and looked up to see Hotaru starring at me. I could tell that she was still watching our surroundings, but she knew I wasn't quiet because I was scared. I must've had my thinking face on. I heard her sigh and looked up.

"Attempting to think again I see" she said and raised her eyebrow slightly and I saw an amused glint in her eyes. "For a dummy like you, that must be mission impossible, try not to hurt yourself or break your brain" she said and I pouted my lower lip like I always do.

"Hotaru! Your so mean!" I whined and I heard Ruka-pyon and Aoi laugh while Hotaru and Youichi rolled their eyes. Natsume however never took his eyes off me. It's as if he was trying to memorize every part of me.

I blushed brightly as I tried to pull my gaze away, but once again his eyes seemed to pull me in and trap me. The look he was giving me made me blush even more, and I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

"W-what are you starring at?" I asked softly and for some strange reason, it seemed like everyone except me and Natsume disappeared as I waited for his answer.

"Dunno" he said softly with the tiniest bit of amusement in his voice. I finally broke my gaze and looked at Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Aoi, and Youichi who were looking at us with smiles on their faces. Even Youichi and Hotaru had a small smirk on her face.

Hotaru shook her head and closed her eyes, with the smirk still on her face. She looked like she was giving a very interesting lecture to some students or something.

"I never would have expected this" she said, almost as if she was observing an experiment. I starred at her confused. What was she talking about. I saw Youichi nod, he however had his normal bored expression on his face.

"Neither did I. Who would think that him and that dummy would even like each other in the slightest. It's very bizarre" he said and Aoi laughed brightly before smiling and flipping her hair.

"I saw it coming from the very beginning" she said and Ruka-pyon nodded in agreement as he shot Natsume a bright grin. "I mean seriously, the moment they met when she-" she started but was cut off.

"Shut up Aoi! I think they get the point" Natsume growled. I swear I saw a small tint of pink in his cheeks, but it was gone before I could look again. Aoi started laughing while Ruka-pyon tried to stifle a laugh and Youichi grinned.

"What are you guys talking about!" I yelled, completely confused. Aoi started laughing louder, along with Ruka-pyon. Youichi even started to chuckle slightly. Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as he sighed in what seemed like relief. I heard someone else sigh and was about to turn to see who it was but...

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_.

"Ow! Ow! What was that for Hotaru!" I yelled rubbing my forehead where she hit me with her Baka Gun. I should have seen it coming but how! I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Because your dense" she said and I pouted before sticking my tongue out at her. Sure I didn't really know what the insult meant, I mean dense? What did that mean? Wasn't that something to do with science? Did she just tell me I weigh a lot of something?

"Hotaru you can be very mean and scary" I whined then paused. "Scary..scary? Oh! I forgot! We have to go to Yuu's haunted house! I promised I would go!" I wailed and everyone sighed.

"Fine, but considering you're in danger, after that we're going to your house" Hotaru said and I smiled happily. When we got to the haunted house everyone pared up. Aoi and Youichi of course paired up, and Hotaru said that her Alice was the best offence to fit with Ruka-pyon's.

She also said that Natsume is very good at keeping an eye on idiots like me apparently so she pared herself with Ruka-pyon. That of course left me walking with Natsume. As we entered Hotaru and Ruka-pyon went in the front, Youichi and Aoi were in the middle, leaving me and Natsume in the back.

As we entered the haunted house, I immediately became terrified. It was really dark and there was this weird creaking noise everywhere. I found myself leaning closer and closer to Natsume. When something jumped out next to me, I heard myself scream and grab onto something.

When I opened my eyes I saw I was grabbing Natsume's arm tightly. We both stopped when we realized this and looked at each other. Why is it that this didn't really bother me? I would think I would immediately pull away and beg for my life.

"Tch, of course an idiot like you would be scared of something like this" he said and pushed his hair back with his hand. I glared at him before pulling away and putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey! I'm not a-" I started by a feeling like something slimy was grabbing my leg made me scream and start crying. I don't know why I'm afraid of these things, it's just something that really scared me.

"Hey, Polka Dots" I heard Natsume say and I looked up at him and saw him sigh before taking my hand in his with a slight grin on my face. "Relax, I won't let anything hurt you, didn't I already promise to protect you? I don't break my promises" he said and I blushed brightly as I felt the warmth of his hand in my.

It was as if I was suppose to hold his hand. It felt so natural and my hand fit into his perfectly. He pushed his hair back again and looked foreward.

"Even if it's a promise I made to a idiotic polka dotted panties girl" he said and smirked. I glared at him while my cheeks puffed up in anger, but I didn't let go of his hand. For some unknown reason, I didn't want to.

I liked the feeling of walking hand and hand with Natsume Hyuuga. I swear, I'm losing my mind. None of this made any sense whatsoever.

When we reached the end of the haunted house I could hear Ruka-pyon's voice outside asking where we were. We walked out together, still hand in hand, and everyone looked up and grinned, before closing their eyes and turning away.

"Okay let's go, we're going to stop by my house and get some things" Hotaru said and started walking. As we walked I thought of the things that happened today.

Why does it seem so familiar, me being in an alley, and being saved. Did that happen before? It did didn't it. When Honou saved me. Why is it these to people were so much alike. As I thought of these things along with what took what happened earlier I started getting dizzy.

I started to sway back and forth slightly, and before I knew it I was falling to the ground while everyone was shouting my name. Then, it went black.

When I started to wake up a bit, I felt myself being carried. Not wanted to open my eyes yet, I buried my face in the crook of the persons neck and placed my right hand on their chest. The person smelt really good, but I could tell it wasn't a girls smell, rather it was a boys smell.

"Hmph, what an idiot" I heard the person carrying me say and I instantly knew who it was. But why would Natsume be carrying me? It's like it was opposite day or something! Laughter then caught my attention.

"I'm sure to get good money for this Hyuuga" I heard Hotaru say along with a click from her camera. I heard Aoi's laughter along with Ruka's. What were they laughing at?

"If any of you say a word about_ that _while she's around, I'll roast you black" Natsume said and I started listening intently while I evened my breathing out.

"Oh come on Natsume, we already talked about this, you can talk to her uncle, and then you and her can be together. Your in love with her, you already admitted it, and now once we get this part over, all you have to do is talk to him and get him to allow you to show her and it'll be fine" Ruka said and I could hear the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked, and I could feel her aura. She was angry that for once she wasn't on the inside. I heard Ruka chuckle.

"You see, you, being a genius, should know that Natsume is in love with that person. But the thing is me, Natsume, Aoi, and Youichi have a secret. But don't worry, I'll tell you it eventually" I heard him say and then I heard a gasp.

"You too Ruka!" I heard Aoi exclaim and I heard her clap her hands together. "How did I not see this!" she whined. I heard Youichi sigh before a thump was heard and Aoi began to yell at him. Obviously, he hit her on the head.

"Well what do we have here Ruka?" I heard Natsume say and judging his tone of voice I could imagine his eye brow shot up in surprise. One of the only emotions I've seen, and I haven't seen it that often.

They continued walking and Ruka-puon, Hotaru, Aoi, and Youichi went back into their own conversations while Natsume stayed quiet. Natsume loved someone? I thought he said he'd never fall in love.

I felt like my heart was being crushed under falling bricks for some reason. Why should I care if he loves someone though? Isn't that a good thing? I mean he's becoming softer and he'll smile more with a new girlfriend and why are tears forming in my eyes!

Sometimes, okay so most of the time, I wish I was smarter, so I could figures these things out. Like earlier when they were making all those comments and I had no idea what they were talking about.

Also I wish I knew who Natsume was in love with, even Hotaru who never talks to Natsume knew. And most importantly, I wanted to know why I was so upset that Natsume was in love with someone.

"This is Mikan's house?" Aoi asked and I felt Natsume move his head as he nodded. "Does anyone have a key?" she asked and I heard shuffling.

"I have one, it's not like we would need it though, Mikan left her window open" I heard Hotaru said, and I heard another click as my door was unlocked. Before I knew it the crunch of the dirt round was replaced with foot steps on wood floor. "Hyuuga, take her to her room and try to wake her up" Hotaru said and Natsume nodded again.

I heard the door to my bedroom open before Natsume laid me down gently on my bed before sitting down next to me. I felt him touch my cheek gently causing me to blush and turn my head slightly leaning into his touch.

"Oi, wake up" he said softly and I kept my eyes closed as I murmured "no". I felt him shift on the bed then I felt warm air on my face that smelt like...someones breath? "Wake up or I'll kiss you" he said and my eyes shot opened as I looked into his eyes which were only 2 inches away from mine.

My heart was beating like crazy and I knew my face was a bright red. He smirked mockingly and I pushed him away so I could sit up. Amusement sparkled in his eyes giving him a weird look.

"Y-you pervert!" I yelled and he just raised his eye brow and rolled his eyes as if he couldn't believe what I was talking about. I was about to yell again when I looked at me.

"Says the girl who was just snuggling up against me" he said and I blushed ten more shades of red and was left speechless. "What? Falling in love with me little girl?" he asked my mouth fell open.

"You perverted nasty fox!" I screamed and grabbed my pillow and started attempting to hit him. Then I saw something amazing, sure it was gone when I looked again, but he was smiling brightly and I even heard a chuckle. I stopped hitting him, only to see it was gone, and he had his emotionless mask on again.

I then noticed the black backpack and guitar on my bed. The guitar was familiar, I remember seeing Natsume playing it in the woods when we sang together. Does that mean Natsume came here earlier and dropped his stuff off?

"Why'd you bring your guitar? I thought you didn't like people hearing you play, or knowing that you play for that matter" I said and he shrugged.

"Well I figured you needed something to cheer you up, also you and Ruka already know I play" he said and my heart started beating again. What he going to play for me? "However, Imai wants to have some sort of meeting so we can plan our moves just right so none of us are captured" he said and I nodded.

He stood up and I slowly followed, still a little confused and dizzy. We went to my dinning room where Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Aoi, and Youichi were sitting quietly.

"So, what was all that 'perverted fox' screaming about?" Ruka-pyon asked, almost smugly, while Hotaru leaned closer. It may seem like she didn't care, but that simple movement showed she was interested.

"She was just being an idiot" Natsume said blankly and I puffed mu cheeks out in anger before attempting to grab him but he quickly evaded it. I was about to shout an insult at him but Hotaru interrupted.

"Enough of that, we need to discuss some thing" she said and we began. The discussion took all of an hour, and I decided to stay quiet. I really had no idea what to do about this situation, all I wanted was for Natsume to stay safe.

In the end it was decided that Natsume was going protect me at all times much to his dismay, while Ruka would protect Hotaru at all times. I was kind upset that Natsume seemed so unhappy about having to protect me. But Ruka-pyon and Hotaru where grinning when he was saying "if I have to, I guess I can endure it for a while".

Now I'm in my shower, letting the water fun down me as I think about how Natsume's face was so close to me a while ago. When his face was that close, something in my heart was screaming for him to continue.

"Ah it's so embarrassing!" I screamed then remember Natsume who was standing outside the bathroom, surveying the area. Apparently he was really good at sensing dark auras since he had to deal with them all his life or something, which confused me.

"Oi Polka Dots keep it down, Ruka and Imai are trying to sleep" I heard Natsume said and blushed. It was really weird how I was taking a shower while he's standing right there. Thankfully I have my pajamas in here.

When I finished I put on my underwear, which was ironically polka dotted, and my bra which matched, along with a orange night gown that was spaghetti strapped and reached mid thigh with a difficult lace thing on the collar of the gown.

I dried my hair and let it down like I did every night before brushing my teeth and putting my dirty clothes in the hamper. I was happy I didn't have to do laundry tonight since during the festival we can wear normal clothes.

I opened the door and walked past Natsume to my bedroom, but I heard him following. I sat down on the bed and got under the covers while Natsume sat on the foot of the bed and grabbed the guitar.

"I know your shaken up, but I'm going to tell you this once, if you dare tell anyone about this, I will burn your hair off" he said coldly before starting to play. I blushed as I recognized the tune.

_"Can't blame you, for thinking, that you never really knew me at all. I tried to, deny you, but nothing ever made me feel so wrong" _he sang and I felt my heart start to beat like crazy.

"_I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through, but I know that we got lost along the way"_ he sang softly and I realized how much the song was like how our relationship was.

_"Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand. I know I let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again. You brought me closer to who I really am, come take my hand, I want the world to see, what you mean to me" _he sang and looked right at me with this weird look that made me blush as tears formed in my eyes. _"What you mean to me" _he continued and a single tear fell.

Why was I crying? He was being so sweet and...charming! Who knew Natsume Hyuuga could be charming in order to make someone feel better. Why was I reacting like this?

"_Just know that, I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel so small. Our story is just beginning, but let the truth break down these walls, oh yeah, and every time I think of you, I think of how you pushed me through, and showed me how much better I could be" _he sang and I saw a tender look in his eyes.

My cheeks felt heated and more tears fell as a bright smile flashed on my face. I laughed lightly on how this one action made me feel so giddy and even though I was crying, I was extremely happy.

_"Here I am with all my heart I hope you understand, I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again, you brought me closer to who I really am, come take my hand. I want the world to see, what you mean to me. You make me feel like I'm myself, instead of being someone else, I wanna live that everyday. You say what no one else will say, you know exactly how to get to me, You know it's what I need"_ he sang and I felt feeling and serenity in his voice.

_"It's what I need, yeah" _he sang and now I was crying like crazy. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, but my smile never faltered. These tears were nothing but tears of joy at seeing him sing to me. And each word he sang was so...so real! _"Here I am with all my heart I hope you understand. I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again, you brought me closer to who I really am"_ he continued and I saw a slight smile form on his lips.

_"So come take my hand, I want the world to see, what you mean to me. What you mean to me" _he finished and when he finished playing the guitar I threw my arms around his neck and started to sob into his shoulder. But again, my smile never left my face. As I sobbed I laughed, because I was reacting so weirdly.

"Baka, why are you crying" he said coldly but wrapped his arms around my waist and comforted me. I laughed and and pulled myself closer and I tried to stop crying. When I succeeded I pulled away and smiled at him while I closed my eyes and wiped away my tears.

"Because I'm happy stupid! That was really sweet and charming and I don't even know how to describe it!" I said and opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you" I said softly and hugged him gently and I rest my head on his chest.

"Tch whatever, Polka Dot's, go to sleep" he said and stood up and I noticed he was wearing sweat pants and a muscle shirt, that showed off his lean arms. When he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up I blushed brightly.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing!" I screamed and rolled his eyes and threw his shirt on the ground before taking the guitar and placing it against the wall. His body was so fit and muscular, it was nearly perfect, the only flaw was a small pink scar on his waist.

_"Where have I seen that scar before?" _I thought while he laid down in bed next to me and pulled the covers over himself. He looked so out of place in the girly quilt and pink sheets.

"What are you stupid? I'm going to sleep" he said and closed his eyes. I found myself getting colder so I slowly moved closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a bored expression before sighing and pulling me closer to him so my head was on his shoulder and my left hand was resting on his bare chest. "Now sleep" he demanded and closed his eyes.

I smiled before burying my face into the crook of his neck like earlier and falling into a deep slumber.


	14. 13: Her Diary

Chapter 13: Her Diary: Natsume's POV-

On our way to Imai's house, Mikan lost consciousness. I immediately became worried, nearly driving Imai and Ruka crazy. However, when we got to Imai's her brother was there. He had the healing and pain Alice's and checked her and said it was simply because of shock. He said whatever happened today finally caught up to her and her mind needed a rest.

This was understandable. I was actually quite confused how well she was taking everything. I guess her mind just blocked everything out until she started thinking about it, then she lost it.

Now I'm laying in bed with Mikan burying her face in my neck, as she sleeps. I was a little fidgety because I could fell her warm breath on my neck, but I brushed it off and reached into my back pack that was next to the bed and pulled out her diary.

So maybe it was an invasion of privacy, but she shouldn't have left it around. I can't help but be curious about her thoughts. She gets quite and her eyebrows pull together creating a small dent in between, and her lower lip pouts attractively. I decided to read her first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi there! First off my name is Mikan. My best friend Hotaru gave you to me for my eighth birthday, it's small these like these that show me she really cares ^-^ ! _

_Now to start off my full name is Mikan Sakura, I don't have a mother or father because my father died before I was born, and my mother died when I was young. I live with my Jii-chan, and my best friend is Hotaru Imia. _

_Hotaru is rather cold and mean, but she cares about me. She's so smart, she's always creating weird inventions as if it's making a cake! _

_I go to school and have lots of friends, Hotaru says my smile is my best feature and my classmates always say I'm really cute, but I don't see it._

_Well I guess that's enough for now, Ja! _

I read the little entry and sighed. She was this childish when she was 8 and she's still this childish. It's as if she never grew up. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

Each entry was pretty similar to the first one, they just talked about unimportant things that she would talk to with any other person. But when she turned ten they changed.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so sad! I've been crying all day and I just can't seem to stop. I'm even crying now! Soon enough I'm gonna dry out! Ahh! What will happen after that!_

_Anyways the reason I'm crying is because Hotaru left. She went to this genius school in Tokyo called Alice Academy. She didn't even tell me until today! The day she left! Wahhhh!_

_How am I gonna get by with out her! It's not fair! And I'm not a genius so how will I get into a school like that? It's hopeless! Well, I'm going to try to sleep, ja._

The next entry didn't come until a 6 months later according to the date. This was confusing but I quickly found out the reason why.

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been writing constant letters to Hotaru, but she only wrote once. I decided to take matters into my own hands._

_Here I am, on a bus, heading to Tokyo, so I can see Hotaru. This wasn't planned, I over heard Hotaru's mother talking to the school principle. She said Alice Academy paid them money to go to the school and Hotaru wanted it to go to our school since the school was going to close down. _

_With that, even though I'm not proud of it, I took money from grandpa while he was sleeping and ran away. Soon enough I'll be able to see Hotaru again. Good night._

_"That Baka, she could've gotten killed_" I thought as I flipped to the next page. The entry here was rather long, it surprised me. I didn't think she could sit down and write this long before getting bored. But then I realized it was because things happend.

_Dear Diary, _

_So when I arrived at Alice Academy, I was about to try to find a way in when two men approached me saying they could get me in. I believed them right away and we were about to leave when this blond man who looked rather girl like came over._

_It turns out those two men were trying to kidnap me, and the blonde man whose name was Narumi-sensei worked at the school. He said I had an "Alice" which apparently isn't a type of genius, but instead is a special power! We figured out I have the nullification Alice. _

_I'm now a student at the school with Hotaru and a bunch of other kids! Some are familiar, they moved away from our town long ago, Like Sumire Shouda, Koko, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko. _

_This school sure is weird. We aren't allowed to visit family, we have to stay on campus. It's kinda like a fun prison. Everyone at the school is really weird. I met one of my senpais today! His name is Tsubasa._

_Tsubasa is a cool guy in middle school. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He also has a star tattoo under his eye. He's dating Misaki. Everyone seems really nice, but something is missing and I can't point out what it is. _

_Narumi-sensei told me he wants to turn this school around, so that we can live with our families and attend school like normal children. He says the reason we have to stay on campus is because the academy is fighting the AAO which stands for Anti-Alice Organization._

That one went on just talking about how the academy use to be. It surprised me how reserved they were, but as I read more entries I found out why they changed.

When Mikan was 13 there was an Alice war between the academy and the AAO. The Academy won and they opened up more. They had strict rules like the ones now, but people finally got reunited with their families. I decided to skip ahead to where she met me.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of high school! To say it was like any ones first day would be the understatement of the century. Here I am running because I'm late, and BAM! I crash into someone. When I opened my eyes I see I'm on top of that person. I start apologizing like crazy, then he called me Polka Dots because of my underwear! _

_You might be wondering who this is. Natsume Hyuuga. He is a cold, mean, guy with dark raven black hair, and bright crimson eyes. He's perverted and a jerk and I don't even know how to describe him! And guess what? He's my partner. _

_He had a sister named Aoi, shes nice and outgoing and is really cute! and her friend Youichi is scary and seems like a mini Natsume. And then theres Ruka, he's nice and kind and I don't know why he's Natsume's best friend. Anyways, for some reason I can't stop looking in Natsume's eyes._

_I forced Natsume to eat soup today and it seems like he got really angry. I completely forgot about asking what their Alices were. Anyways after lunch I skipped class :/ I'm not proud of it but I was so confused on why Natsume hated me so much! I talked to this girl named Nobara and she thought that I liked him! _

_Then I talked to this teacher. He was really scary. He said his name was Persona and he gave me really weird advice. Anyways after school me Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Aoi, and Youichi went into the city where I shoved Howalon into Natsume's mouth. That made him hate me more..._

_After that I talked with Aoi for a while then I noticed Natsume disappeared so I went to look for him. I never found him. Instead I found a guy in a alley with a gun! He was acting like I was some race of deer and said "I know what you are" and stuff and was about to shoot me when this guy with raven wings, dark purple hair, and golden eyes flew down and took the bullet for me!_

_He said that I should think he was a monster but for some reason I didn't, he reminded me of Natsume, so I thought he could help. After I stitched up his bullet wound, he answered some questions then left._

_it was so weird. well Ja!_

The next and last entry was completely about me. The date said it was written last night, most likely after I left her house as Honou.

_Dear Diary, _

_I still haven't been able to stop my heart from beating this fast ever since I saw Natsume smile. I don't understand it. He denied it completely, but he looked at me with this strange look in his eyes. No one has ever looked at me like that, I don't even know what it's suppose to say. _

_I almost told him about Honou today, but that Persona guy was around so I shut my mouth, I may be slow sometimes, but I knew that he should definitely not about Honou. _

_Speaking of him, he visited me tonight, I found out he had the fourth type of Alice. Also, when he smiles he looks a lot like Natsume, and he had the same expressionless look as Natsume. I started making a list of similarities between Honou and Natsume. So far I came up with 12 similarities. _

_But today when I was talking to Natsume, I was really self-conscious because of the dress I was wearing, and my heart was beating like crazy. Why did Natsume's smile have to make him look so innocent and cute and charming and UGH here we go with these thoughts again._

_What are my feelings towards Natsume? I feel like I should hate him, I mean he was perverted and a jerk and called me mean names, yet I can't help but want to get closer to him._

_These aren't normal feelings are they? I really wish I was smarter so I could figure these things out quicker. It would make it a lot easier. Well, Ja!_

I grinned. She really was a strange girl. I placed the diary back in my backpack and looked at her. She was sleeping silently so I decided it would be fine if I moved a little. I turned so I was facing her and was on my side and wrapped my right arm around her waist.

In response her eyebrows pull together and she moved herself closer so her face was buried in my neck again. I buried my face in her face and smiled slightly. She smelt like a mix of oranges and strawberries.

"Natsume..." she murmured softly making me wonder if she woke up, but being as she stayed where she was I guess she was asleep. I kissed her lightly on the top of her head and closed my eyes.

"Good night Mikan" I murmured before falling asleep.

When I woke up, Mikan was still sleeping silently. When reading her diary, I didn't learn as much as I wanted, she was very poor at writing constantly. But I then realized something. Two days ago, she didn't cry when Honou was coughing up blood, but she was very worried, but when I was coughing up blood as Natsume, she started sobbing.

What did that mean? Is it possible because she was worried about Honou she'll accept it if I tell her he's me? I shook my head. She's in danger and I still can't stop thinking about that.

"Look what you turned me into" I muttered, before sitting up a little and pulling her hair slightly. Might as well get a good laugh out of her. When she started to wake up I flicker her forehead. "Get off now" I said coldly and her eyes shot open and I felt her skin heat up like crazy before she sat right up.

"Pervert!" she screamed and pointed her finger at me while her face stayed a flushed pink. I rolled my eyes and stood up before pulling a black t-shirt. I looked at her and saw her searching through her clothes. She finally pulled out a spaghetti strap dress that had pink floral design.

"I need to change" she said and grabbed a few other things and we left and headed towards the bathroom. After she finished changing, we went back to her room and she started to brush her hair. She gathered some of her hair and grabbed a ribbon before bringing it to her head but I stopped her by setting the ribbon on fire.

She screamed and dropped the ribbon on the ground, so I let the flame snuff out while she combed through her hair checking to make sure it wasn't on fire.

"Leave your hair down" I said plainly and she looked at me. "It looks better that way" I stated and she blushed before brushing it again and taking a pink ribbon and pulling some of her hair back and tying it leaving most of her hair flowing over her shoulders.

She looked beautiful. She went outside the door so I could change into my jeans, and also put her diary back in the spot I found it the day before, then we both went into the kitchen where Imai and Ruka were sitting, and eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" Mikan yelled and Hotaru immediately shot her with her baka gun. Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. She looked child like but it was strangely cute.

"Shut up dummy, it's too early" Imai said and Mikan looked at Imai who handed her a digital clock that read 6 am. Mikan's eyes widened before she mumbled sorry.

"I think it's best if we stay home while this person is after Mikan" Imai said and turn to Ruka. "We've been discussing this all morning, it's safer if we stay hidden" Imai said and took a bite of the eggs in front of her.

"Hm" I simply said, knowing Ruka would take that as an agreement. It was the best idea, if we go walking around through the festival, it's easier for one of us to get separated. That's why I was staying so close to Mikan, I didn't want her to get taken away from me.

But what I told Ruka the day she sang at the festival was true. This is dangerous, she is dangerous. Why? That's because she already changed me so much. I prided myself on keeping up my character, but when she's around and I look into those big brown eyes, I just lose everything.

It seems like my world revolved around seeing her smile now. I always wanted my world to never be revolved around anything, but now, I couldn't help but get pulled in. What a nuisance.

Mikan went over to the cupboard and pulled out a boil and some other things before going over to the fridge and grabbing eggs and milk before setting them on the counter.

"Natsume do you want breakfast" she asked sweetly and I noticed I was actually very hungry. I didn't eat anything yesterday since I felt so weak, and then the shit with Ren and Persona happened.

"Whatever Polka Dots" I said lazily and she smiled and rolled her eyes before starting to make our breakfast. The question that Imai then asked, completely threw us both off guard.

"Why do you call her Polka Dots?" she asked in the most nonchalant way. Mikan dropped an egg on the floor while Ruka tried to suppress a laugh by throwing both his hands over his mouth.

"Don't you dare answer her!" Mikan said as she blushed 10 different shades of red. Imai took her baka out and aimed it at her making her flinch. "Fine.." she said and looked down.

"I call her Polka Dots because of her underwear print" I said nonchalantly and Imai raised her eye brow before looking at her best friend that back at me.

She didn't even say a word, she just shook her head and went back to eating. Ruka on the other hand wouldn't hold back his laughter, he burst in laughter and clutched his stomach as if he was going to burst.

Mikan pouted her lip and then we heard something strange. Imai's shoulders were shaking up and down and her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face.

"Hotaru are you _laughing_?" Mikan and Ruka asked at the same time and Imai's eyes widened in before she looked up and put her stoic expression back up.

"Wow!" Mikan said, dragging out the world before smiling brightly. Ruka starred at her with the same look I give Mikan and a smile tugging at his lips. Mikan went back to cooking and Ruka went to change so I sat down across from Imai.

"It sucks having someone whose laughter can break the character you've held for so long by simply smiling huh?" I said and she looked up at me, for once speechless. She cleared her throat and glared at me.

"Hyuuga, if you dare say anything to Ruka about my developing feelings, I will slowly and clearly tell Mikan _everything _about your feelings" she said I returned her glare.

"Breakfasts ready! Hey, why are you two starring at each other like you want to kill eachother?" Mikan asked and Imai straightened up before looking at her friend with a very stoic...unreadable expression.

"No reason, Hyuuga and I just came to an understanding about an important matter" she said and with that, got up joined Ruka in the living room.

"That was weird, anyways heres breakfast" she said brightly and placed a plate in front of me. She made eggs with toast and bacon to my surprise, I was too busy to notice she made all of this.

We ate in silence, and I could hear Imai and Ruka talking about me and Mikan's relationship in the other room. When I finished eating she broke the silence.

"Did you like it?" she asked and I saw a bright sparkle in her eyes and she leaned forward waiting for my answer. I stood up and placed my dishes in the sink before taking her dishes and started to wash them.

"Not bad, Polka" I said and when I finished doing the dished I turned around to find her eyes wide in shock. "What? I'm not an invalid, I know how to clean up" I said, slightly annoyed that she was so surprised that I did the dishes.

She smiled and shook her head before laughing. I finally realized why she was shocked. She wasn't shocked that I knew how to do dishes, she was shocked that I helped her, and to top it all off I helped her without having to be asked.

Also I didn't insult her cooking. She was shocked that I was being _nice_. Talk about someone being able to change the character you've built up for so long easily.

_**Hey Everyone! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews :D Now, I may not be able to update that quickly for the next two weeks. I'm going on vacation! But I'll try hard to be able to update! Sadly the computer where I'm staying is SOOO SLOWWW *sigh* grandparents…they don't realize how a fast running computer is mega important to a writer! Lol anyways, have a great Fourth Of July!**_


	15. 14: Oh My!

Chapter 14: Oh My!:Mikan's POV-

I starred at Natsume who looking at me as he stood in front of the sink. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he had an very unreadable expression on his face. He was thinking about something.

I really wish I had Koko's mind reading Alice. It would make things so much easier. I could also read Hotaru's input when I asked her about what was going on and why I can't stop thinking about Natsume, and why my heat beat would increase around him. And then I would blush, much like I'm doing now.

"Don't get use to it Polka, I wasn't thinking" he said pulling me from my thoughts, so I looked up and saw he was in the entrance of the kitchen waiting for me. I got up slowly and walked into the kitchen and saw a TV in there and Ruka-pyon and Hotaru were watching it.

"How'd you get that in there? And how does it work?" I asked considering we only have running water, but other then that, electricity was scarce.

"It's connected to my house using one of my inventions, I knew I would be bored if I had to stay here, so I picked it up yesterday along with some other things" she said and Ruka-pyon smiled while I rolled my eyes.

Our furniture was strange, the couches were pretty high off the ground for Jii-chans sake, so he doesn't have to bend down that much to sit and stuff.

Natsume went over to the love seat and sat down while pulling a manga out of his back pocket while I seated myself next to him. I started watching the show that was on, I didn't know the name, but it was some sort of reality show.

I felt something on my lap so I looked down and saw Natsume had laid down so his head was on my lap and one hand was behind his head while the other held his manga. One knee was bent while the other dangled over the side of the couch lazily.

My face instantly heated up and my heart beat increased dramatically. I started to fear that the entire room could hear it, considering it was so loud, but nobody seemed to.

"N-Natsume! Get off!" I stuttered and he let his gaze flicker to me before resting on them back on his manga like he just saw a bug fly by. He seemed completely unphased by the position we were in.

"No. You had no problem with using me as a pillow this morning, so I'm just getting even, now shut up, I'm trying to read" he said I looked up at Hotaru and Ruka-pyon who were watching us.

Ruka-pyon had a smile on his face while Hotaru looked bored but I could see amusement in her eyes before she turned her attention back towards the television.

"Don't you two look cute together" she said plainly and I felt like a bomb exploded in my head. I knew my face was a bright red, but what surprised me was when Natsume breath hitched, before he went back to reading and acting like it never happened.

Did I imagine it? Or did his breathing actually jump like that, like he was surprised or embarrassed much like me. It didn't seem like Natsume, but how else can I explain it?

Another thing that surprised me was my blush wouldn't fade, and I felt my heart was about to jump out of my chest. Also, it was very strange that I liked the idea of being together with Natsume. And when I say together, I mean exactly how it sounds. Wait a minute, does that mean I have those kinds of feelings towards Natsume?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard what the TV said. I looked up and saw that Hotaru changed it to the news and she also had her eyes glued to the screen along with Ruka-pyon.

_"Officers found a old man dead in an alley way, his name is Kazune Higurashi, there is no traces of physical abuse but it seems all the blood in his body was drained. Almost as if he was attacked by a vampire. More on the story later"_ It said and my eyes widened.

"That could've been you Mikan" Hotaru said and I could hear venom in her voice. "How dare this person try-" she said but was cut off by my sobs.

"This is all my fault! It's all because that guy came after me that the old man died! That should have been me!" I screamed and covered my eyes with my hands. I felt Natsume sit up before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards his chest.

"Shut up you idiot, that shouldn't have been you. It shouldn't have been anyone, it shouldn't have happened. Nothing is your fault, well there is some thing that are your fault" he said and I could imagine a scowl on his face. "But this is not your fault, when it all comes down to it, it's Persona's fault for sending me Ruka, Youichi, and Aoi to this stupid school" he said and I hiccuped.

"W-what do you mean" I said, blushing brightly through my tears. I felt his arms tighten around me and his chin rested on my head. I instantly started calming down and relaxing in his embrace.

"If I never met you, If I didn't attend this school, and if I didn't develop these feelings, things would be different, none of this would of happen" he said but my mind went blank after he said "if I never met you".

What would happen if I never met Natsume? I felt a pain in my stomach. I didn't want to not know him, I wanted him in my life now. Even if it met people coming after me. True, maybe I would be safe, well safer, but I wouldn't be as happy. Having Natsume as a friend has made so many new challenges.

I felt the need to laugh, because strangely, the song If I Never Knew You reminding me a lot of how I felt. "If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real" that's exactly how I felt.

"Natsume" I heard Ruka-pyon say and I peeked at him and saw this strange smile on his face, I looked at Hotaru and my eyes widened as I saw a similar smile on her face.

"Huh? Ruka-pyon, Hotaru why are you smiling like that?" I asked and cocked my head to the side. Ruka-pyon's eyes widened before he fell off the couch while Hotaru pinched the bridge of her nose and kept whispering "I won't kill my best friend I won't kill my best friend".

"You really are an idiot" I heard Natsume say and looked at him and saw his expression was very hard to read, the only thing I saw was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen before turning around and looking at Ruka-pyon and Imai. Why didn't he look at me? Was it something I said?

"I'm taking a shower, watch her" he said pointing to me before disappearing. I starred after him before looking at the ground. If I thought I was confused before, then I'm in one big mess now.

"What is it? Is it something I said?" I asked completely confused and Hotaru stood up with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Hotaru what's wrong?" I asked and she glared at me before pulling her baka gun out and shooting me what seemed like 20 times.

"You are so dense, and so slow, don't do something stupid like that ever again" she said before sitting down and gluing herself to the tv.

What did I do? This was so confusing! And now I can't remember what I was thinking about before the news about the old man came on. Gah! This was so annoying! Why couldn't Hotaru's reasons be clearer?

Wouldn't it be easier for her to just say "you did blank, that is my reason"? I never did understand her. And what was with Natsume? Why'd he seem so amused by what I said? Wait a minute...he called me an idiot again!

"I am not an idiot!" I screamed and Ruka-pyon shook his head while Hotaru looked at me before whispering "yeah you are" and turning her attention back the TV.

As I sat there I kept humming the tune of the song If I Never Knew you, but instead of the original song, I was humming the remix that girl Tiffany Thornton.

Pocahontas was another story I really like. Not the real story, the one by disney. Two completely different people named Pocahontas and John Smith fall in love and even though this love causes John Smith to be in life threatening danger, he doesn't mind because he rather die, then live in a world without her.

It was a tragic romance, I have to admit, but in the end, he survives and goes back to england, but he had to leave her behind because her people need her, and he needs to be home where he can get proper treatment for the wound he has.

Someone sitting down next to me made me slam my eyes shut and scream. I know it was childish, but I didn't even hear this person walk over! It could be a ghost or something!

I opened my left eye slowly and looked at the spot next to me only to see Natsume glaring at me, with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Are you trying to make my head explode?" he said angrily while he pushed his hair back. I glared at him before sticking my tongue out and crossing my arms.

"You scared me! How am I not gonna scream?" I complained and he shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked over at Ruka-pyon and Hotaru who were shaking their heads sighing.

"How could you not hear me or see me coming? You really are an idiot aren't you, I didn't know you were unobservant along with stupid" he said and I puffed my cheeks out.

"She was too busy thinking about one of her favorite movies, I believe it was Pocahontas" Hotaru said nonchalantly while Ruka-pyon looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"How do you know that?" he asked amazed and I watched Hotaru as she tore her gaze away from the television and folded her hands on her lap as if she was about to give a lecture.

"You see, earlier she was humming the tune of one of the songs, and then she pouted her lip and started thinking causing a small dent in between her eyebrows. Also she got a very sad expression after a while" she said and Ruka-pyon starred at her in amazement. He looked at Natsume, who looked rather bored, before smiling and turning towards me.

"What's the movie about?" he asked and I brightened up. I loved being able to tell people about the American movies I've seen. I don't know why but I feel like I can make a difference by explaining how they are.

"Well, it's about a Indian girl named Pocahontas, she meets and english man and they fall in love, however because they come from two different worlds her people get angry" I said and I saw Natsume straighten up a bit like he was listening carefully.

"They especially don't like the english men after one of them kills an indian. So they take the english man that Pocahontas falls in love with and they're going to kill him. But she stops them. But before that he sings a really sweet song to her" I said happily and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"What song?" Ruka-pyon asked and I smiled again as I thought about the song again.

"If I Never Knew You, they also have a remixed version" I said and Hotaru sighed and looked up at me with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"They obviously don't know the song if they've never seen the movie, so sing it to them" she ordered and I blushed before nodding. I took a deep breath before smiling.

_"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be. And if I never held you, I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me"_ I sang and I saw Hotaru smile and close her eyes while she listened.

_"In this world so full of fear, full of rage, and lies, I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes so dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever, if I never knew you"_ I sang and took a peek at Natsume who had a thoughtful expression on his face that was quite unreadable.

_"If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real, never knowing I could feel, a love so strong and true. I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever, if I never knew you"_ I sang and Ruka-pyon smiled and looked at Natsume with a strange expression on his face.

_"I thought our love would be so beautiful, Somehow we'd make the whole world bright, I thought our love would be so beautiful, We'd turn the darkness into light, and still my heart is singing we were right, we were right. And if I never knew you, I'd have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky, never knowing why, lost forever, if I never knew you"_ I finished and smiled brightly at Hotaru.

"Even though she's an idiot, she has a beautiful voice, whenever she sings I calm down immediately. Don't you agree Hyuuga?" she said and I looked at Natsume who starred at me before turning away.

"Your delusional Imai" he said and I looked at Hotaru and Ruka-pyon who both rolled their eyes. I then got a great idea. I smiled brightly and stood up.

"I know! Why don't we watch the movie!" I said happily and Hotaru rolled her eyes again while Ruka-pyon laughed.

"Dummy, that's a kids movie" Hotaru said and I pouted and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Eventually she sighed and nodded making me smile.

"And Ruka-pyon there are a ton of animals in this movie, cute ones too! even though their animated" I said and he blushed before nodding as well. Now the hard part...Natsume.

"What about you Natsume? It'll be fun, I'm sure you'll like it!" I said and he looked at me with a bored and slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Tch, why would I watch something like that, it sounds stupid" he said and I pouted and sat back down next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Please please please please!" I begged and he looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face before looking away and muttering whatever. "Yay!" I shouted and I notice Hotaru enter the room. "Huh when did you leave?" I asked and she just continued walked, causing me to laugh nervously.

"It's playing" she said and I looked at the TV screen and smiled. As the movie went on I became more relaxed and moved comfortable in whatever position I was in. I obviously cried when he sang the song to her because it was so sad. I saw Hotaru, with a smile playing at the corner of her lips as she watched while Ruka-pyon was smiling brightly.

I didn't even look up at Natsume in fear of receiving another glare for making him watch this movie. When it ended I cried again and smiled happily.

"See Natsume it wasn't that bad" I said then noticed that I was still clinging onto his arm but now I was leaning into him with my head on his shoulder. I quickly jumped away and smiled nervously.

"Oh sorry hehe" I said nervously and he just rolled his eyes before standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. I looked at the clock and saw it was around 9.

"Come on, we're going to sleep" he said and I nodded. Again he stood outside the bathroom door as I took a shower and brushed my teeth and changed into a white silk nightgown with spaghetti straps and a V-neck.

After that we went back to my bed room where he walked over to the open window and looked up. I followed him and saw he was looking at the stars with a strange expression of his face.

"Natsume, what are you thinking about" I asked softly and he glanced at me for a second before starring back into the dark night sky.

"How Pocahontas thought that her and and John Smith's love could cure darkness, and they were actually able to do it to an extent" he said and I looked at him.

"Natsume, you say your in darkness, then why don't you find someone who could clear that darkness, like John Smith and Pocahontas did for each other?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I've already had" he said and the looked in his eyes made me blush. He then walked over and placed his hand over my cheek gently. "I found you" he said and my heart started pounding.

"What are you saying Na-" I started but was cut off when he placed his lips on mine. My face instantly heated up like crazy and my eyes widened. Yet, I still found myself instantly kiss him back. His lips were soft against mine and for some weird reason that I might be just imagining, his kiss had a lot of emotion in it.

His hands went onto my waist while I subconsciously lifted my hands to rest them on his jaw line. He pulled my body against his and leaned into the kiss some more.

For some reason I was really enjoying the kiss and being held like this by him. Wait a minute...I've never kissed anyone before...this was my first kiss.

He stole my first kiss!

_**I'm so so so so so sorry for the very late update :/ but while on vacation we had dial-up XP and it was really hard to type and such. But finally heres chapter 14 :D and sorry about the songs but I heard a song that reminds me of Natsume and Mikan so I add it in :/ anywaysss enjoy!**_


	16. 15: A Tragic Mistake

Chapter 15: A Tragic Mistake: Natsume's POV-

Her lips tasted like strawberries and were soft and warm. I instantly felt relaxed as I held her close to me. What surprised me though was she kissed me back almost immediately.

I didn't want this moment to end, not ever, being able to hold her tightly and protect her without a worry. All the stress I've held for the past couple of weeks dissolved into the kiss making me relax.

It amazed me how I was able to feel this way, to be in love. I found it to be a perfect kiss, especially since it was my first. It may surprise some people, but this truly was my first kiss.

The reason I've never kissed a girl before was because I've never had feelings for a girl. Mikan was different though. Usually girls would immediately throw themselves at me, claiming to love me, Mikan however, argued and told me things I needed to hear I felt her lips part slightly as she took a breath.

This gesture made realize what I was doing. My eyes shot open wide with shock as I lifted my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away quickly as I struggled to regain my composure, to no avail, and even my ragged breathing.

Her eyes were wide full of shock and confusion, and I knew my eyes replicated her exactly besides the color. Shit I really messed up, this would make it extremely awkward and difficult to protect since she would obviously not want to be around me after this.

Regret and anger immediately covered my face as I stormed out of the room back to the living room where Ruka and Imai were still sitting as they watched television.

"Natsume what's wrong?" Ruka asked, automatically sensing my anger. I paced back and forth and ran my fingers threw my hair before I looked at him.

"I kissed her. I fucking _kissed_ her. I can't believe I did something so stupid! God dammit!" I hissed while Imai and Ruka's eyes widened in surprised.

"Hold on Hyuuga, why are you so worked up about this, it's just a kiss, it's not like you put a gun to her head" Imai said coolly as she eyed me, with an amused expression.

"Are you naive? I kissed her, now she's going to avoid as much as she possibly can, it will be awkward, and make it that much harder to protect her, and much easier for Persona to get to her!" I growled and Ruka and Imai's eyes widened in realization.

"This is horrible, I can't believe-" I said but stopped when I felt a very dark aura close by. A very _familiar _dark aura, that was getting closer and closer by the second.

"No!" I roared and ran to Mikan's room. When I opened the door I growled darkly as I saw Persona, in his Dark Angel form, smirking at me evilly in the window, as he grabbed Mikan, who was starring at me with fear in her eyes, as her lip trembled.

"See you Natsume" Persona said slyly before pulling backwards, bringing Mikan with him as he prepared to launch into the sky. I ran to grab him but I wasn't quick enough when he launched upwards.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed as tears fell from her eyes, and she reached for me, as she went higher and higher into dark night sky. My eyes widened in fear and anger as I lost sight of her.

"Natsume! Natsume what happened!" Ruka yelled running in, with Imai close behind him. I clenched my hand into a tight fist and clenched my jaw as rage slowly developed me.

"He took her" I muttered as anger boiled inside me. "He fucking took her!" I yelled, letting venom seep into my voice. The room slowly started to heat up.

"Oh no!" I heard Imai say then I heard a clank on the floor next to me, as if someone threw something, and then I was developed in darkness. I was awake, I knew that, I could hear Ruka talking.

"What is that?" he asked and then I heard him and Imai scream slightly as my Alice went out of control and flames started erupting around me fiercely. The flames allowed me to see that I was now in what looked like a steel box.

"Invention number 1532, it's a cube that when thrown turns into a fairly large steel, fire proof box" I heard Imai say but this time I heard worry evident in her voice.

All of a sudden I felt like a bomb exploded in my body and I collapsed onto the ground, coughing violently. I soon saw light and felt someone next to me.

"Natsume are you okay!" I heard Ruka say, and when I couldn't stop coughing, he went to my backpack and started searching for something. When he came back, he handed me pills that I was instructed to take whenever this happens.

"What are those?" Imai asked, as I took double the amount of the pills as usual. I heard Ruka sigh and take the bottle from me. I started sweating and my brow furrowed in pain as sweat rolled down my face.

"Natsume has the forth type of Alice, whenever he uses his Alice he gets weak, and it starts using his life span as fuel. When he uses to much of his Alice, this happens" he said and I opened my eyes to see him motioning towards the blood that covered my hands and mouth.

"Here" I heard Imai say as she handed me a colorful stone that was a dark blue color. "It's my elder brother's Alice stone. Well one of his Alice stones, this one is for healing. Place it on your chest and it will be absorbed into your body and heal you" she said, still emotionless and I nodded and did what she said.

Just like yesterday morning, when Mikan used her Alice to copy Imai's brother's Alice. I took a few more deep breaths before sitting up and looking at them.

"Are you okay now?" Ruka asked and I pounded my fist against the floor and looked at both of them before running my hands threw my hair.

"Of course I'm not okay! Persona fucking got Mikan! And it's all my fault! I left her alone because I was worried about the kiss and now shes so much closer to being killed unless we can stop them!" I yelled and didn't have time to react when Imai raised her baka gun and...

.BAKA.

She shot me three times in the head. When I looked at her I saw tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. She slowly dropped the gun and looked away as she clenched her hands in tight fists.

"We're all worried Hyuuga, but freaking out will do nothing. We should be coming up with a plan" she said coldly, trying to hide the sorrow in her voice. Ruka put a hand on her shoulder, while she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She's right Natsume, if we freak out, we'll lose Mikan forever" he said and my chest squeezed painfully. I knew losing her wasn't an option, I needed her now. As much as I hate to admit it, I needed her to live through life in this dark state of mind.

For once, Natsume Hyuuga wasn't an independent guy who can easily protect himself. All because of a girl. She was the opposite of me, she's light, I'm dark, she's day, I'm night. But none the less, for me, there was a perfect world shinning in her eyes, a world I wanted, and needed to be a part of.

I'll do anything to get her back, back to where she belongs, and I'll do anything to make her mine, as soon as she's safe and away from harm.

"Okay, Imai, go get a piece of paper and a pen, then come back here and we'll come up with a plan" I said and she nodded and stood up. Ruka also stood up and walked over to her.

"We'll get her back, Hotaru, don't worry" he said and pulled her into a tight hug causing her to blush, and causing the tears that were in her eyes to fall as she hugged him back.

"What kind of plan are we coming up with?" Ruka asked and I felt the urge to roll my eyes. I then transformed into my true self and stood up and looked out the window into the direction Persona took Mikan.

"We get the hell out of here and save Mikan" I said and grabbed his shirt before launching into the air, carrying him behind me. I saw a slight glow and soon enough Ruka was in his normal form so I let go of his hand, allowing him to fly.

"Hotaru is going to murder us..." he said nervously and I nodded. It was true, Imai would tear us to shreds for leaving her behind, hopefully Ruka will ask Kazu for permission to show what he really is and she'll understand.

"I know. Maybe she'll go easy on us if we successfully save Mikan" I said even though being unsuccessful was out of the question. Completely.

"We will get her back, Natsume, don't worry. I will do anything in my power to get her back" he said and I glanced at him before looking forward again as we went towards the Northern Woods.

"Why do you want to get her back so badly?" I asked and I heard him chuckle slightly as he continued flying. For some reason it was as if I was missing something important.

"You see, you've never acted this way. Ever. Heck, you've never even talked to a girl or noticed them. Now this plain, ordinary human comes in the picture, and it's as if your a different person. You eyes are no longer cold, but in fact very tender, and I heard you sing to her last night, I've never heard you sing. And I'm guessing that's not the first time you've done it" he said and smiled at me.

"In short, the reason I want to get her back so badly, is because it's as if you need her to live now. If you were cold before, just think how cold you'd be if we lost her. Your my best friend. I've never seen you have have feelings towards a girl like you have feelings towards Sakura. You need her. She needs you" he concluded and I smiled ever so slightly to myself.

I never expected that someone would go so far for me, even Ruka. It seemed irrational that someone would do that, I mean I'm a murderer, I was forced to kill people, yet there was still people that cared for me. Like Ruka, Aoi, Youichi, my mother, and possibly Mikan.

Though, I don't after this she'll even think of me as a friend anymore. I promised to protect her yet she was still caught, how could she trust me and want to be with me after that? It's impossible, no one in their right mind would even consider staying civil to me after I brought something like this on them.

We made it to the portal in record time, and Youichi and Aoi were standing there in their human forms waiting for us. I was about to tell them to leave and make sure no one notices our absence, but Youichi raised his hand and stopped me from speaking.

"We're going with you. Onee-chan is an important person in our lives now, we need her around, maybe not as much as you, but enough. Plus, the more people who can fight Persona for her the better. However, I believe we shouldn't scare her by coming in our real forms, we should go as humans so she feels safe" he said and I found myself agreeing.

He was right, the more who could fight the better. However, if it started to get bad, I would send Aoi away. Her Alice isn't very suitable for fighting, and also, she never really learned how to fight. Ruka and I transformed back to our human forms along with Youichi and Aoi, before entering the portal.

I knew where to go. When Persona wants to make a person's existence disappear, he always brings them to this lake in the woods. It was a simple way to dispose of someone, he would use his Alice, the death Alice, and send their body into the lake.

No one dares go near this lake anymore because it looks black. It is now called the lake of death by everyone because of the darkness of the water and the fact that whoever goes there, never returns. Persona and I are the only ones who have been there who haven't been killed, obviously because Persona is the reason people die, and he needs me to do his dirty work.

"Follow me" I commanded and they all nodded and I started running into the forest with them at my heels. It wasn't long until barely any moonlight could leak through. Around this area is where people would disappear, but for us, Persona would allow us to go through. The reason? He was sick, and he wanted to play a game.

I knew him all too well. Just as I expected, when we broke through the trees to where the lake was located, Persona, still in his normal form, with his crazy black hair that reached his waist in his normal form, and piercing black eyes.

He was grinning, and I could see amusement and anticipation written across his face like an open book. Yes, he was indeed planing something. Something cruel.

"Ah Natsume, looking for this?" he said and pulled Mikan out from behind a rock by her hair. Tears were falling down her cheeks and her teeth were clenched together. I noticed her arms were were tied, making it nearly impossible to fight back.

I felt my Alice building up again out of anger, but I knew I had to hold it back. I had to be able to fight him. Considering I was already weak from letting my Alice explode, I needed to save whatever energy I had left.

"Natsume! What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" she yelled, panicked and I just brushed off her question and glared at Persona"

"Let her go Persona" I growled venomously and I saw his amused expression waver slightly. I held my murderous glare as he dropped her letting her fall to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry Natsume, but I can't return her to you. She's seen too much, she must be killed" he said and I saw her eyes widen in horror. This caused my anger to almost get the best of me, but I still was able to restrain it.

"Persona you don't have to do this! Please! Natsume will talk to Kazu-kun, he'll get permission. Please just don't hurt Mikan!" Aoi pleaded but I got in a fighting stance.

"Don't bother Aoi. That's exactly what he doesn't want. He needs me to do his damn missions, thats the only reason he's trying to get rid of her. Negotiating is useless. All theres left to do is fight" I growled and Mikan eyes widened in fear.

"No Natsume don't fight him! Please! I don't want you to get hurt!" she cried but I ignored her as I watched Persona change into a fighting stance, his smile still on his face.

"Ruka" I whispered softly so only he could hear. When I was sure I got his attention I continued, without taking my eyes off Persona. "Use your Alice to get some type of animal to untie Mikan then bring her over here and protect her. And Make sure neither you Aoi or Youichi interfere in this fight" I said sternly and I heard him mutter okay.

At that, I charged towards Persona. I knew I couldn't think of normal strategies, for those were taught to me by him himself. What I really needed to do was something I hated, I had to act as I go. No plans, no strategies, I simply had to wing it.

Usually when attacking someone, I would immediately go offence, but in this case, I figure starting with defense would be best and going from there.

Persona threw a punch towards my chest, in an attempt to cut off my oxygen but I quickly crossed my arms in an X shape over my chest, blocking the hit without allowing him to touch my skin.

In retaliation to his punch I swept my leg around his causing him to fall. I was going to take this chance to punch him in a vital area, however he quickly composed himself and used his feet to hit my in the stomach and launch me back several feet.

I coughed up a small amount of blood due to the impact, but quickly sat up and wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth before leaping up and and charging. This time I successfully punched him chest before taking the moment to look towards Ruka.

To my relief Mikan was now safely next to him and Youichi while Aoi was no where in sight. I looked at Youichi and he mouth that he sent her home since it was too dangerous.

I then turned to Persona again and narrowed my eyes. It was no helping it, I had to start using my Alice. Close combat fights with Persona was like committing suicide. For one, if he touches your skin, your as good as dead, and also considering he taught me everything it's useless.

I created a fireball in my hand and launched it at him causing him to barely dodge it. I growled. This will get no where either, I needed to use every bit of anger I had in me to make it impossible for him to dodge the attacks.

"What's wrong Natsume, running out of ideas" Persona grinned, but I could tell he was as well. He taught me everything he knows, and I know not to touch his skin. Let's just say we're the worst sparring partners.

I decided to use a different method, not fire balls, but fire punches. Not only is it easier to hit, it's also a could shield in case I hit his skin.

I clenched my hands into fists and let fire envelope them as I leaped towards him again. I got a good amount of hit on him, so I decided to pull back and simply set his clothes on fire so I have a chance to catch my breath.

I then pressed my palms together, and as I slowly pulled them apart, I allowed a fire ball to continuously grow until it was the size of a car tire, then I pushed my hands forward, hurtling the ball of flames in his direction. It hit him dead on causing him to get pushed back.

I grinned, liking the fact that I finally got somewhere, but then I started coughing violently, even worse then when my Alice exploded in Mikan's room. Sweat now poured down my face and I started to shake again as blood splattered on my hand and on the ground in front of me.

"NATSUME!" I heard Mikan scream but I could look at her. I couldn't even stand anymore. I collapsed on the ground, gripping my shirt in agony, as I continued coughing. "Let me go! I have to help him!" I heard her shout but I knew Ruka wouldn't let her come over here. I then heard a laugh, only a few feet from me.

"Well now Natsume, seems like you used too much of your Alice. Such a shame. I thought maybe it would last longer since our hand combat is so equally matched. But it looks like this is the end for you. I'll think I'll use the same method I used to kill your father, a simple gunshot in the head" he said and my eyes widened as I heard him admit to killing my father.

"NO!" I heard Mikan shout but what surprised me was the bright white light that exploded from the direction he voice was heard. I struggled to turn my head slightly to look and saw Ruka and Youichi on the ground with their eyes wide in shock.

Mikan on the other hand was hovering a foot or two in the air. Large white dove like wings stretched out behind her and her brown hair was now longer, reaching past her waist. Her nails where longer and like claws, but the gentleness of her hands seemed to make them look out of place.

She starred at us, shock evident on her face, unable to explain what just happened. Of course she didn't know what happened, she had no idea she was half Dark Angel, but the thing was...

She looked like a complete angel.


	17. 16: No Time To Think

iChapter 16: No Time To Think: Mikan's POV-

I watched in horror as Natsume started coughing like crazy. I saw the blood slowly start to come out of his mouth onto his hand as he leaned forward. He looked like he was in such pain.

"Dammit he shouldn't have used his Alice so soon after that happened" I heard Ruka-pyon say and I looked at him then back at Natsume. What could possibly have happened?

"What happened? Ruka-pyon what happened to him?" I asked panicked and I heard him shuffling uncomfortable behind me. This was really bothering me. Why couldn't he just tell me? "Ruka! Tell me!" I yelled slightly and I heard him sigh.

"After Persona took you, he got angry, and his Alice exploded due to his anger, and when I mean exploded, it's really like a huge bomb of fire went off. Thankfully Hotaru's invention stopped him from burning everything. But we gave him his medication, and a healing Alice stone, but it was still too soon to use his Alice like this" he said and my eyes widened.

"NATSUME!" I screamed but he didn't look at me, he just collapsed on the ground as he shook violently. I could see sweat covering his face as he shook violently and gripping his shoot like he was trying to stop from screaming.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to help. I start running to help him but two pairs of arms wrapped around waist, pulling be back and keeping me away from him.

"Let me go! I have to help him!" I screamed but Youichi and Ruka-pyon wouldn't let go, then kept their hold on me. I didn't stop struggling, but then I heard someone laugh. I looked up and saw Persona slowly making his way towards Natsume.

"Well now Natsume, seems like you used too much of your Alice. Such a shame. I thought maybe it would last longer since our hand combat is so equally matched. But it looks like this is the end for you. I'll think I'll use the same method I used to kill your father, a simple gunshot in the head" he sail and my eyes widened.

He killed Natsume's father? Who else did he kill? How could he be so cruel? I watched as he grinned evilly and lifted the gun and aimed it at Natsume's head, then I snapped.

"NO!" I screamed but as soon as the words left my mouth, I saw I bright white light coming out of me, enveloping me in it's glow. I heard two thuds as Youichi and Ruka-pyon fell backwards.

I was then lifted two feet in the air as the light dimmed. My eyes widened as I saw my hair was now longer, down to my waist, and I had claws. But what really surprised me were the large white dove like wings that spread out from my back, lifting me in the air.

It made me look over at Persona. I look just like a Dark Angel, but instead of the black wings, mine were white, and I didn't have any fangs. What was the meaning of this?

"Your, your that disgraces daughter!" Persona yelled and my eyes widened. What was he talking about? Did he know my family? I heard him growl in anger, catching my attention.

"If I knew that women was pregnant I would have killed her along with that ridiculous excuse of a man, then you wouldn't exist and Natsume would still be in the palm of my hand!" he yelled, and then it hit me.

"Your the man who killed my father..." I said, now completely afraid. This man, not only killed my father, but also killed Natsume's, and who knows what else, and now he's going to kill me and Natsume and possibly Youichi and Ruka-pyon as well.

I now knew I couldn't think about any of this. I don't care what happens to me, but Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and Youichi can't die. I couldn't sit here and allow that to happen.

"Ruka-pyon, when Persona is distracted, go get Natsume" I muttered. Now I just had to learn how to use my wings. It was a lot harder then I thought, but when I started imagining flying in the air, I started to lift higher, and I could feel the wings moving back and forth.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never, I couldn't be afraid, I had to save them, I had to save Natsume. I dived through the air using my body to push Persona back and away from Natsume.

"You little runt!" Persona yelled and launched into the air to dive towards me but I dodged it and flew higher. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Ruka-pyon grab Natsume and drag him towards where Youichi was standing. Natsume however had his eyes on my wide in confusion and fear.

Now that he was safe I knew what I had to do. I flew towards the lake and Persona followed me with an angry expression on his face. I guess my assumption was correct from the start.

Persona, he was evil, he controls Natsume by threatening those important to him, and kills people who gets in his way. He was the reason I didn't have a family besides Jii-chan. He was the reason Natsume hasn't been able to laugh or smile freely. He was the reason we were all endanger.

He uses people's weaknesses to get them to act the way he wants. That was unforgivable. But I knew I had to protect Natsume and the others. They deserved that. They deserved to live.

At this moment, I knew my odds of winning were close to nothing, but I also new that if I could take his Alice, if I could make it that much easier, they all would survive. Even if I didn't,

As Persona got near, I noticed his hold on the gun was loose, if I could get rid of that too, they would have a safer chance, the odds of Persona winning without his gun or his Alice was very slim.

When he was close enough, I used whatever strength I had to kick the hand the gun was in. At first, I was scared. What if he didn't drop it? What if he still had it and could shoot me before I did anything.

All those thoughts disappeared when I saw his eyes widen in shock. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion as the gun flew into the air and dropped slowly to the black water below.

As it sunk in, a bright smile crossed my face as I starred at the place the gun fell. I was excited to say the least. To think I was actually able to make him drop his gun was astounding.

"You bitch!" I heard him yell, snapping me back from my thoughts. I looked up in time to see him coming at me with the intent to punch me, and by the look in his eyes, he wanted me dead.

I screamed, just out of reaction, and frantically tried to avoid him by letting myself drop slightly. When I was safe out of the way I let out my breath in relief.

"Mikan! Don't fight with him! He's too strong for you" I heard someone yell and looked and saw Natsume, who was now standing with the help of Ruka-pyon, starring at me. I smiled lightly at him, trying to tell him what I was going to do.

I knew it couldn't be helped, I had to steal his Alice, and destroy the stone, and possibly sacrifice my life to do so. I saw his eyes widen, I had to admit he wasn't dumb, I then gave him a sad smile before launching myself towards Persona.

"MIKAN!" I heard him yell but I ignored it and collided into Persona. I heard him grunt in surprise at the action, and I quickly grabbed his neck and concentrate on pulling his Alice out of his body. I watched as black bruises started forming on my hands, making me worry that I couldn't take his Alice, but when I felt the stone forming in my hands I mentally sighed.

It wasn't long until his Alice was completely in my possession and the bruises on my hands were pulling into the rock as well. I started feelings weak, but none the less I smiled, happy I was able to do bother things I really wanted. Maybe I would survive.

That's when he violently pushed me off him before punching me in the side of the head roughly causing me to start falling. Instead, he lifted his leg, kicking me in the ribs and sending me flying a little higher in the air clutching my side in pain.

Before I knew it he was next to me and grinned wickedly before lifting his leg and drop kicking me in the stomach, causing me to fall down. I quickly took a look at the stone in my hand and saw it was a large black stone. I smiled sadly at the thing.

I then felt the water crash over me as I got swallowed by the lake and continued sinking down. I just need to hold my breath, long enough to his the bottom and bury the stone, then I'll swim back up.

That was the plan, but slowly, my mind seemed to sway do to the hit I received on my head. As I sunk deeper I found it harder to keep my eyes focused on the surface.

Then something unexpected happened, I felt something sharp and blunt hit my back making me release all the air I had. I started to panic but I couldn't breath, I was drowning, there was no doubt about that. I clutched the rock in my hand as the water continued to burn my throat and make me feel sick.

Natsume's face quickly flashed in my head as I remembered all my memories of him, including the kiss. I've never felt more at ease then when he kissed me. I felt as if I could blush even now thinking about the memory.

I still didn't really get my feelings, but for some reason they seemed familiar, like I've seen them before. The girl blushing, while he looked at her with a soft look in his eyes. The girls heart beating faster and faster and getting nervous. Then the ever so present butterflies.

My eyes widened when it finally hit me. These feelings I had towards Natsume...these were the feelings of love. The way my heart beats and I get nervous, was all because I loved him, I loved him since the day he first called me Polka Dots.

I felt my wings disappear as I slowly lost consciousness. Only now, did I let my tears mix with the dark water. I mean who wouldn't cry? I just realized I loved Natsume, and now I'm going to die.

_"Well at least he'll survive"_ I thought while my eyes closed and I lost consciousness.

_**So I believe this is my shortest chapter. Sorry about that, but this fanfiction is reaching it's ending, and there wasn't much to explain on Mikan's point of view. Anyways Read and Review! **__**J**_


	18. 17: Kazu

Chapter 17: Kazu: Natsume's POV-

She smiled at me. A small, smile that had some sort of message in there, something she was trying to tell me. At first I couldn't quite understand it, she just looked determined. However, I figured it out pretty quickly.

She was going to attempt something...something that could get her killed. And she didn't mind that, she just wanted to save us all, and she was apologizing, why I don't know, but she was. My eyes must've widened in surprise or something, because she smiled at me again, but this time it was sad, before launching herself towards Persona.

"MIKAN!" I screamed as I tried to muster up the strength to go after her, but Ruka and Youichi held me back by my arms. They both were saying something to me, but I didn't hear it, I was too focused on Mikan who was now colliding into Persona.

Persona grunted in surprise, and Mikan took the chance to grab onto his neck tightly. She looked very determined and focused as she starred at her hands. Her expression changed to frustration and nervousness when black bruises started to form on her hands and spread slowly up to her wrists.

"Dammit at this rate she'll die!" I snarled as I watched her. Persona was trying to push her away, but she didn't seem to notice anything besides her hands. I watched her eyes change for scared to bright and cheerful again, as if something wonderful just happened which I seemed to miss.

I saw her sigh in what looked like relief and exhaustion, she looked weak, but she still smiled brightly as she got lost in her thoughts again. I began to feel hopeful, if she had a plan, then maybe she was able to go through with it and would survive.

Persona growled in frustration as he violently pushed her away before punching her in the side of the head, causing her to start falling, and caused me to start trying to pull away from Ruka and Youichi again.

Right when I thought she would fall straight into the water, Persona lifted his leg and kicked her in the ribs with enough force to cause her to be shot in the air a little higher, clutching her side in pain.

I nearly screamed in rage when Persona flew up next to her, and grinned evilly before lifting his leg again and drop kicking her in the stomach, sending her falling again.

It was as if the everyone froze, and the whole world went into slow motion as she fell. Persona was smiling, pleased with himself, Ruka was starring at her in horror while he yelled something that I didn't was looking away, unable to watch her fall into the water, while I watched her as she smiled sadly at something in her hand before she was swallowed into the black water.

"NO!" I screamed as the water slowly started to still, bringing us all back to reality. The water was now still besides the bubbles that steadily hit the surface at the spot where she fell. "Please, come back up" I whispered as we all stayed quite, waiting as we watched the steady rhythm of air bubbles hit the surface.

"Please Mikan, please" I pleaded but then, the bubbles increased for a split second, as if someone went underwater and let all their air out at once. After that, the bubbles stopped completely, making me tighten my hands into tight fists.

"NO!" I screamed in anguish and let my head bow down as my whole body started to shake. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, threatening to fall. I heard foot steps in front of me and I growled and looked up to see Persona grinning at me.

"Poor Natsume, the love of his life was just taken out of the world before his eyes, and he was too weak to do anything about it. How pitiful, just like Yuka Azumi was too weak to stop me from shooting her precious Izumi, and how you and your family were too weak to protect your father"

"Face it Natsume, your a disgrace, you think your strong, but you can't even protect those important to you, that girl lying at the bottom of the lake right now is proof. Your useless. And seeing you weak like this makes me have no use for you, in fact I don't have use for any of you, so today, you will die, and I'll go find your precious sister and kill her as well once I finish this job" he said and I snapped.

I tore my arms away from Ruka and Youichi and ran towards Persona, intending to beat him to a pulp. I knew I was no chance, he would easily get me with his Alice, but I had to try. As soon as I was close enough, I threw a punch, hitting him directly in the jaw. He staggered back and grabbed his jaw, taken back.

When he was able to compose himself, he glared at me, a murderous glare. But I wasn't afraid, frankly I didn't care at the moment, I knew I should, I knew it was wrong to want to die because Mikan was gone, she wouldn't want that, but I couldn't help but feel that way. My light, the one thing that kept me sane now, was gone, and I didn't know what to do.

He stalked towards me and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up, so I had to struggle to pull his hand away so I could breath. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ruka and Youichi, frozen, unable to move as they watched this.

"You'll regret that Natsume" he said as he grinned, and I instantly new what he was planning. He was going to kill me right now, by using his Alice. I figured this would happen someday, of course I didn't think it would be under these circumstances, but I figured one day I wouldn't follow an order and he'd be done with me.

"B..bas...tard" I choked out as I tried to breath correctly, but his grip only tightened. Then, I closed my eyes, and pictured Mikan's face. I wanted to see her smile again, and not a sad smile, a genuine, happy, bubbly, idiotic smile she always had on her face, but I wanted it directed towards me.

"What the..?" I heard Persona say and I opened my eyes to see him starring at him hand in confusion and frustration. This confused me, I should be dead right now, yet nothing.

Thats when I finally got it, when Mikan grabbed onto Persona's neck, there was a motive behind it, she was stealing his Alice. How could I not see if? The concentration, when she smiled at her hand like something was in it, thats what she planned all along. She thought that maybe we could all survive if she got rid of the gun and his Alice, even if she herself didn't survive.

I could feel my emotions start to lose control again, as the tears in my eyes threatened to fall, but I held them back, I couldn't cry in front of people, especially Persona.

"Looks like you underestimated her" I spat and he looked at me, finally understanding what happened. He threw me into the ground and walked over to a tree and punched it, cutting up his knuckles in the process.

"That bitch! She had the stealing Alice just like her vial mother. I knew I should have killed that women the moment I killed Izumi, who knew that sparing her life would cause me so much distress later. I also should have killed you mother, your sister and you when I killed your father, because then I wouldn't have to deal with you disgrace now. How bothersome!" he roared and I glared at him while gripping my neck, as I caught my breath.

"Well, I'll take that as a confession" I heard someone say and turned around to see _him_. The one and only Kazu Yukihira, our leader, the one who makes the rules and enforces them. The person who decides whether or not one of us can be with a human.

Behind him, Aoi was clinging to the tail of his shirt with tears in her eyes, and next to her, to my surprise, was Imai and her older brother. Aoi quickly ran over to me, dragging Imai's brother behind her as she sat down.

"Please, help him" she begged and he turned to Imai, who nodded, before focusing on me. He lifted his hand and placed it on my chest and I immediately felt relief wash through my body. "Thank you" she said and smiled brightly.

"Nogi, you have some explaining to do" Imai said emotionlessly and Ruka turned to Kazu, silently asking permission to tell Imai everything. Kazu smiled and nodded his head once, making Ruka smile brightly before pulling Imai aside and going into the full explanation. Even Imai couldn't hide her shock.

"Natsume, please explain everything that has happened here" Kazu then asked, as he turned his attention towards me. I stood up straight and looked straight at him, covering up my emotions with my usual mask.

"Persona kidnapped a girl form the human world because I was getting close to her. Her name was Mikan Sakura, she's the daughter of the deceased Yuka Azumi, and your deceased brother Izumi Yukihira. He also admitted to killing my father. Mikan Sakura was killed when stealing Persona's Alice, he kicked her into the water and she...drowned" I forced out, trying to keep my emotions from getting the better of me.

Aoi tried to stifle her sobs while Ruka and Imai looked down, stopping their conversation as tears fell from Imai's eyes. A crow then flew over and landed on Ruka's arm, and Ruka opened his eyes wide in surprise before he looked at me.

"She's not dead! She's alive! Crow-san heard it from a fish who saw her at the bottom of the lake. She's not breathing but the fish said she still has a faint heart beat. There is a chance to save her!" he said and my eyes widened. I didn't even notice when I stood up and started running towards the lake.

I guess my body was moving out of instinct when I dived into the water, and started swimming deeper and deeper. When I finally could see the bottom I looked around frantically trying to find her. When a fish appeared in front of me, starring at me while swimming slowly, I then realized Ruka was trying to help by using his Alice.

I followed the fish forward, until we found a large rock in what seemed like the middle of the lake. The fish swam to the other side before looking at me then looking down. I followed him the the other side and finally I found her.

She was laying on the rock, her left hand tightly clenched. She was back in her normal form, and she looked very peaceful. Without hesitation, I grabbed her by the waist and started swimming towards the surface as fast as possible. When I got to the surface, Ruka Youichi and Imai helped us out of the water.

"Brother!" Imai commanded and her brother walked over and sat down next to Mikan and immediately started using his Alice. I sat down on the other side of her watching her intently.

"Come on Mikan, open your eyes, please" I whispered and tears started to form in my eyes again, but this time I couldn't hold them back, they started falling. I clenched my hand into a fist and tensed my jaw. "Dammit Mikan open your eyes!" I snapped and punched the ground next to me violently.

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit! Wake up! Come on Mikan, listen to me!" I shouted and shut my eyes, unable to control myself from silently sobbing. I felt my body start to shake as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"N..Nat..su..me?" I heard someone say and my eyes widened as I looked up into chocolate brown orbs, starring at me in shock, and worry. "Your crying..are you alright?" she asked innocently, but I just grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Baka, don't scare me like that again" I whispered and I heard her breath hitch slightly before she wrapped her arms around my neck and started sobbing.

"Natsume, I give you permission also. Now, we must take Persona, and discuss his punishment. Here" Kazu said handing me a small pill. "You know what to do with this" he said and glanced at Imai's brother before turning to Mikan who was rubbing her eyes.

"Mikan Sakura, I'd love to get to know my one and only niece better sometime. But as for now, you must go home. May I have Persona's Alice?" he asked and she smiled before nodding and handing a large black stone to him. He then disappeared leaving us all alone.

"Natsume are you okay? You were coughing like crazy and there was so much blood coming out. You scared me" Mikan said and I looked at her. Her big eyes looked so innocent. I knew I should tell her everything now, but...I was afraid.

What if she hated me. I knew girls, I grew up with two of them, and when they are lied to, they get angry. I didn't want to be rejected by her after I almost lost her.

"Tch, don't worry about people unless your asked to" I said coldly and stood up, turning my back on her. I could feel stares burning a hole in my back.

"Natsume.." I heard Ruka mutter, but then I heard them start following me. When we entered the human world, I turned around and threw the pill into Imai's brother's mouth, causing him to immediately swallow.

"Sorry but it had to be done" I said and I heard Imai asking what I did and Ruka explain that I gave him a pill that caused him to forget everything that just happened.

"It's a rule" I said and glanced at her who nodded, understanding immediately, due to Ruka's explanation. Mikan however starred at us, confused before finally voicing it out.

"What are you talking about, what rules? I'm so confused!" she whined and I just looked forward again, bowing my head, not wanting to look at her. I don't know why I felt like this, it wasn't like me at all.

"Don't worry Mikan, Hyuuga will explain everything to you soon enough. _Right _Hyuuga?" Imai said, but it wasn't a question, it was a demand, no, an order.

"That's none of your concern" I said and I could nearly feel Imai roll her eyes behind me, while I imagined Mikan giving me an annoyed glare for talking to her best friend like that.

I could hear a voice in the back of my head, saying softly "why don't you kiss her, why don't you tell her, why don't you let her see, the feelings that you hide, cause she'll never know, if you never show, the way you feel inside" making me sigh softly.

I wanted to tell her, I really did, but I really didn't want to ruin the friendship we had, I didn't want her to hate me. It was the first time I cared if someone hated me or not, and I really wanted her to be with me forever, even if it meant as just friends. Even if it meant I kept my thoughts a secret.

When we got to Mikan's house, I plopped myself on her couch, exhausted. I over used my Alice more then usual today, and I wasn't able to get any sleep.

"Come on Mikan, you need to change into dry clothes and go to bed" I heard Imai say and listened to the door to Mikan's bedroom open and close.

"Why aren't you telling her anything Natsume? Don't you want to be happy? You'll only make her and yourself suffer if you keep hiding everything" Ruka said and I looked up at the ceiling, finding it much more interesting.

"I know that Ruka. But, I wouldn't be able to tell you why I'm not telling her. The only reasonable explanation I have is that maybe, perhaps I'm scared of rejection, and if I don't tell her my feelings, I don't have to worry about her rejecting me, or revealing my true form" I said and I heard him laugh.

"I would never in a million years, expect Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend, the guy girls practically throw themselves at, to be afraid to tell a girl his feelings" he said and I glared at him.

"But she's different, she's...special. She's more important then those stupid fangirls. And thats one of the reasons I fell for her, she didn't throw herself at me" I said and he smiled at me softly before walking over to me.

"Look at you, all embarrassed and being deep and honest. I never thought I'd see the day when this would happen. That's why I really want you to just confess and get it over with so you both can be happy. It's not everyday a girl breaks through Natume Hyuuga's rock like exterior" he said and put his hand on my head, before ruffling my hair.

"Ruka...do you want to die?" I asked, annoyed and he just smiled at me, causing me to smirk back. That's why Ruka was my best friend, he was like an older brother at times, but others he was like a younger brother. But either way, whenever I talk to him I seem to think clearer.

But at the same time, I was still unsure if I should tell her or not. I really was a fool for this girl..I didn't even know what to do with myself at this moment. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a clear sign I was annoyed, causing Ruka to laugh again.


	19. 18: Honesty Time

Chapter 18: Honesty Time: Mikan's POV-

"Okay Mikan, tell me what's going on" Hotaru said to me after I changed and sat down on my bed in a daze. Her question caught me off guard making me cock my head to the side confused. I didn't even have to ask, Hotaru just sighed.

"On our way home you were starring at Hyuuga with a dreamy expression on your face while blushing. I've never seen that look on you before" she said and I blushed bright red.

I started remembering all the events that occurred today. Natsume and Persona fighting, me successfully getting rid of Persona's gun and Alice, me sinking to the bottom of the lake and realizing I was in love with Natsume, then opening my eyes to find Natsume crying.

When I saw that my heart clenched in a way I didn't think possible, I mean, he looked so much...like a young boy when he cried. He looked so sweet and innocent, and then he hugged me and told me never to scare him like that again. I mean what was with that?

"I...I...realized something when I was drowning" I muttered and Hotaru looked at me, an amused expression sparkling on her face as she tried to hide it behind her mask. In the end she faltered before smiling slightly and chuckled.

"Of course, only you would be on the brick of death, yet realize something important" she said, putting on her stoic expression again. "Just as expected from my best friend, now, what is it that you've realized" she said, in a rather business-like tone.

"Ano...well...I uh...um...ugh! I'm in love with Natsume!" I shouted angrily and he eyes widened, but not with shock..just further amusement. And then what surprised me was she chuckled again.

"Who are you!" I yelled and stood up pointing an accusing finger at her. She looked confused and I put my hands on my hips. "Hotaru never chuckles this much, either you extremely happy, which I don't see a reason, or your an impostor" I said, eying her, trying to find some flaw.

"I'm happy Mikan. Truly I am. I see no reason not to be. The boy I liked asked me to be his girlfriend today, my best friend didn't die even though she was close to it, and to top it all off, she realized her feelings which we all saw from the beginning" she said nonchalantly, with her stoic expression back on.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa..whoa, guy you like, girlfriend...what happened when I was dieing!" I whined and a faint blush crept to her cheeks before she turned her gaze to the wall, finding it entertaining.

"Well...Ruka confessed to me, he told me he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He told me some other stuff and I accepted his confession and confessed myself. So now we're dating" she said in a business tone, making me pout.

"Hotaru! Why didn't you tell me right away?" I whined and she shot me a glare that mad me shrink back, confused. Hotaru could look scary when mad.

"Hmm let's see, gush to my best friend over my new boyfriend, or get my best friend who just nearly drowned home and into warm clothes before she get hypothermia...what do you think is more important" she said and laughed lightly.

"Sorry" I murmured before blushing brightly. "But Hotaru what do I do! I really love him, and now every things going to be weird, I mean I can't even be near him without my heart beating and blushing. I mean I did that before but not at much since I learned I had feelings towards him!" I complained and she rolled her eyes, looking bored.

"Oh my god! I have to sleep with him tonight! Oh my god how am I gonna manage that! I wont be able to get sleep! Hotaru! Help me!" I complained and, of course, got hit with the Baka gun.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this on you since you already nearly died, but being as your being more idiotic then usual, I had no choice, now, why don't you simply tell him how you feel?" she asked coldly and I pouted.

"Hotaru! I can't do that! It's too embarrassing! He'd probably just burn my hair and start avoiding me as much as possible! Ugh! Why of all people did I have to fall for the cold hearted Natsume! What am I a cold person magnet? First you, then Natsume, then Persona, then- OW!" I yelled as I got hit by another shot from her Baka gun.

"What do you mean me?" she said critically and I looked at her from underneath my eyelashes and laughed lightly...slightly nervous. "Baka, opposites attract. You bubbly, I'm not, you dumb, I'm smart. Natsume's cold, your bright and warm, again, bubbly, Natsume's dark, your light. It's simple, why do you think I'm attracted to Ruka, he's the opposite of me" she said blankly.

"Are you calling me dumb?" I heard a male voice and looked up to see Ruka in the door way smiling. I looked at Hotaru who immediately softened up and smiled very, _very _slightly.

"Eh Ruka-pyon, how long have you been there?" I asked, very embarrassed he heard us talking about boys, his best friend to be exact, however Ruka didn't get a chance to answer. Hotaru had narrowed her eyes and looked past him.

"Where's Hyuuga" she said coldly, with a little bit of venom in her voice. Now this confused me, why did she get so angry with him all of a sudden. I heard Ruka sigh so I looked up and saw he, like Hotaru, also had an annoyed expression on his face.

"He went home. Said he doesn't have to stay here now that Mikan is safe, also Aoi probably told his mother everything about what happened and she's probably worried sick. I should also be going, my mother is probably worried as well" he said and Hotaru nodded and stood up before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He smiled and squeezed her hand before leaving, closing the door behind him. Hotaru then sat back down on the bed with a small blush on her face.

"Well, I guess I must be going too, we have to go to school tomorrow don't forget, the festival is still going on, and we don't want to be late" she said but my eyes widened and I grabbed her arm frantically.

"No! I need someone to distract me! Please stay with me! We can watch movies and listen to music and stuff!" I said and she rolled her eyes and again, smiled very slightly, and patted my head.

"Fine dummy" she said and I smiled brightly. That night we watched two movies, and blasted music, that I happily danced around and sang to while Hotaru watched me in amusement. This was what we used to do, but this school year, so much stuff already happened that I found it hard to hang out with her.

The next day, we went to the festival. When we got there we were looking around and I noticed Ruka and Natsume talking along with Aoi and Youichi. The thing is, as soon as Natsume looked up and saw me, in a flash he was gone.

Literally, someone walked in my way, blocking my view, and when that person passed and I looked back over, Natsume was gone, while Ruka and Aoi sighed in what looked like disappointment and Youichi shook his head.

For next two weeks, it was as if Natsume was avoiding me, I would see him roaming around the festival, carelessly, but as soon as he noticed me, a strange look went across his face and he disappeared.

I was really getting sick of it. At least today was the last day of the festival meaning the dance would be held, and he would have no choice but to let me yell at him tomorrow in class when I sat next to him.

Right now, Hotaru, Aoi and I were at my house getting ready for the dance, while Youcihi and Ruka, who were already ready were waiting in the living room.

This year, the high schoolers were angels, not like the angels in all white though. My dress was an orange spaghetti strap dress with a gathered bodice. There were rhinestone sprinkles sprinkled in the dress and had a cocktail length bubble hem. It was really pretty, and I wore it with black strappy heals.

Hotaru did my hair so there was a black bow holding my hair in a half pony tail. she then curled it so instead of looking kid like, it looked quite formal and mature.

The dress hugged all my curves perfectly, making me look less childish, and making my legs look long and creamy. Hotaru even gave me a nod of satisfaction on the dress I picked.

Because we had to be angels though, each of us bought a pair of white feathery dove wings that we could attack to the back of our dresses. The wings weren't large, in fact each wing was only two feet long. It sorta reminded me of when I transformed into a Dark Angel...though, much smaller.

Hotaru allowed me to choose her dress, so I picked a strapless cocktail dress that was dark purple. It had a white waist band that had a bow tie on the side near the hip. She also wore black strappy heels, but her hair, being difficult to style was left alone.

Aoi wore a dress just like Hotaru but was shorter, reaching 4 or 5 inches above her knee. It was a black strapless dress that had a crimson red waistband, like Hotaru's, but without the bow. She also left her hair alone, under Youichi's orders.

"Whoa! Aoi you look so cute!" I exclaimed after we all put our wings on and were all ready. She laughed and twirled around and smiled brightly.

"I love my dress! Mikan you look really cute too!" she said and muttered something about my legs and her brother, which made me blush, even though I was confused.

"Let's go" Hotaru said and I nodded and was about to leave but then I remembered something. I grabbed the small black bag on my dresser and put in my favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss, my new emergency cell phone Hotaru gave me, and my ipod, just in case I feel the need to relax and listen to my favorite songs.

We all headed to the festival, as Ruka and Youichi oogled over Hotaru and Aoi. I was very jealous of them. They had such great boyfriends, and the one I fell in love with was avoiding me non stop.

When we got there, Aoi immediately dragged Youichi to dance, while Hotaru and Ruka went to get something to eat. I found Anna and Nonoko talking to my group of friends so I went over and smiled brightly.

"Hey guys! You all look great! I said observing everyone's outfits. The boys wore the same things that they wore every year, only the theme for the girls was changed.

"Oh Mikan! Tsubasa was looking for you, something about the principle wanted you to perform again" Nonoko said and I sighed and nodded and trudged to find Tsubasa.

He was with Misaki, like always, talking happily about something when I came up. He smiled brightly at me, and observed my dress, before throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Look at how much my little Kohai grew! Oh, the principle wants us to perform again, I'm not taking any buts" he said and I just waved his comment away.

"Fine fine I'll do it" I said, hoping for a distraction. He smiled brightly and then motioned Aoi to come over and started talking to her asking if she would like to play again. "We'll play For The First Time, it's a nice love duet don't you think?" I asked and they nodded.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa said happily and gave me the microphone while he took the other and smiled at me. I felt really bad singing this song with someone besides Natsume, but there's no way Natsume would sing with me.

"Students, we would like to call up to the stage, Mikan Sakura, Tsubasa Andou, Aoi Hyuuga, and Misaki Harada" Narumi exclaimed happily and we all went up. Me and Tsubasa were singing while Misaki was on the guitar, and Aoi was on the keyboard, which ad a recording for the percussion on it.

"Hi everyone, we're going to sing a song called For The First Time. I hope you like it! Tsubasa will sing the male part while I sing the female part" I said and Aoi and Misaki started playing and I was about to start singing when Tsubasa screamed, causing us to stop completely.

I looked at Tsubasa and saw that his sleeve was on fire. This made me get really confused but then I saw the crowd parting leaving a path for someone.

My eyes widened when Natsume came walking through the path, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, as he jumped onto the stage in front of Tsubasa with ease. He then grabbed the microphone, pulling it away from Tsubasa, before glaring at him.

"The only one allowed to sing duets with her is me" he said coldly and Tsubasa grinned before walking over taking Misaki's place on guitar, who then went over to the drum set, leaving Aoi with playing the keyboard.

I blushed brightly, and he looked at me, his crimson eyes boring into my eyes, making it hard for me to speak. He then walked over to me, and gave me a bored expression.

"Stop worrying, just think of it like that time we sang together in the woods, there is no one else" he whispered and I nodded and smiled brightly before raising the microphone to my lips. Tsubasa, Misaki, and Aoi started playing, with big grins on their faces.

_"Sometimes, it's hard to see, what's been there all along" _I sang as I looked into his eyes, completely forgetting we were on stage in front of everyone.

_"Sometimes, we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong" _his eyes never left mine as he sang, reminding me of when we first sang this song together.

_"Now we're standing here, face to face"_ we both sang and I smiled brightly at him. Was he really ignoring me all that time, okay, there is no way I could imagine that, but now, it's as if nothing happened. _"Nothing feels the same"_ I sang and I saw the amused glint in his eyes.

_"For the first time, I realize something I didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly, there's so much more. something we both feel inside, for the first time"_ we sang, as we slowly moved closer to each other.

"_How did we ever end up here? I don't know, but it feels so right" _I sang taking a peek at the crowd. Some people were starring at us, smiling, others glaring, while most couples were dancing, smiling lovingly at each other.

_"The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and I. There's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the same" _he sang and flashed me a quick smile. I knew no one else saw it, but it was there, just for me.

_"For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first time"_ we sang and now we were only a few inches apart from each other.

_"I can't find the words" _he sang, taking my hand in his, breaking his gaze from mine to look at our intertwined hands. I blushed bright red, but couldn't help bit smile.

_"For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now" _we sang and I peeked at Tsubasa, Misaki, and Aoi who were looking at us grinning. Tsubasa winked at me while Aoi giggled, making me blush brightly.

"_I never imagined" _I sang and glanced at Hotaru, who had a video camera in her hand, smiling at us, while Ruka seemed to be trying to get her to turn the camera off.

_"That someone could make me feel the way you do. For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first time"_ we sang and I smiled

_"Oohhh_" I sang, and subconsciously pressed my forehead against his, keeping a grip on his hand as I looked back into his eyes. Again, they were filled with a strange emotion that I've never seen anyone stare at me with before.

_"For the first time_" we finished, as the crowd erupted into applause, making us break our little starring contest that we unconsciously were holding.

"I have to talk to you" he whispered, making me blushed as he led me off stage. I quickly glanced at Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka had an encouraging smile on his face, while Hotaru was glaring at me, with a 'don't-do-something-stupid' look.

He led me into the Northern Woods, until we could no longer hear the band playing, or the noisy chatter of our classmates. I blushed as I looked at our hands that were still intertwined. Suddenly he pulled his hand away and started pacing around, running his hands through his hair.

"Look Mikan, I..I don't really know how I'm going to tell you this, it's really, not something you just come out of the blue and say, but I'm scared of your reaction to it" he muttered, and I could see he was angry that he just threw some of his pride away. I looked at him sadly before sighing and grabbing his collar.

His eyes widened in shock as I kissed his cheek gently and pulled away, so we were an arms length away. He starred at me, wanting an answer, and I just blushed and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me. I don't want you to avoid me, and this topic is obviously the reason you've been avoiding me. So you don't have to tell me" I said and turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"I want to tell you. But I'm afraid if I do, you'll be..scared..and then I won't be able to see you again" he said, his bangs covering his eyes. He took a deep breath before sitting down and motioning me to follow suit. I did and he looked up at the stars. "I'll start from the beginning" he said and I listened.

"A month ago, I was sent to this school, by my mother, and my trainer. They wanted me to get use to this world, so I could do missions. Because you see, I'm not from here. You've been to where I'm from. Ruka, Youichi, Aoi, and I, we aren't human, nor is Persona or my mother. We're all Dark Angels" he said and I gasped, but he didn't give me time to question him.

"Persona trained us since we were younger to do missions, but I was always given special missions because of my strength and my Alice. Also I didn't want Aoi and Youichi and Ruka to have to do missions, so I took them without complaint. Now, I was always under close watch however, because Persona needed me to do his dirty work, and he didn't want to lose me as a worker" he continued and I just starred at him.

"On my first day here, I met you. You annoyed me at first. I didn't understand how someone could be so happy, but then again, we lived in two different worlds...plus you shoved soup down my throat, along with candy. Any ways, when we went to town, my mission was to break away from the group, transform to my real self, then find a hunter and get rid of him" he said and my eyebrows knit together.

"The mission was going fine...until an idiotic loud mouth girl walked into the alley the hunter was in, and sensed she had the blood of a Dark Angel running in her veins" he said starring at me intently now. "He was going to shoot her, but, out of instinct, I jumped down and took the bullet, saving her last minute. I then picked her up and carried her away to a roof" he said and my eyes widened as I slowly started to understand.

"I expected her to call me a monster and freak. But she said, monster don't save people, and was worried about the gun wound, so she brought me to her house and stitched me up. There I told her everything, but she didn't know who I was, because I was in my real form, she asked for a name, I made one up, Honou" he said and my eyes widened and faint glow surrounded him. When the glow was gone, he then had dark purple hair, golden eyes, fangs, and claws, along with a pair of black raven wings.

He instantly turned himself back, and looked up at the sky. Taking in the natural beauty it holds as he took a deep breath. When he turned back to me, his eyes were full of strange emotions.

"You really surprised me when you reacted that way. I only met you in that form twice, but I met you in this form every day. You even slapped me across the face...hard...when I tried to push you away. And sang a song to me, directed towards me, etc. You were different, I liked it." he said and my heart skipped a beat.

"However, Persona found out, he didn't want me to get close to a human, so he wanted to get rid of you, so he didn't lose me as his fighter. The first attempt...I was able to intervene, saving you from Ren, then staying at your house saved you from him getting you when you were alone" he said and sadness filled his eyes.

"However, I made a mistake. I kissed you, and after I realized what I did, I freaked out, thinking of how hard it would be to protect you after I kissed you, thats when you got kidnapped and you know the rest. After that day, I went home. Ruka, Aoi, and Youichi constantly pestered me when I started avoiding you, saying I should tell you everything, but I was afraid of how you'd react" he said and I blushed slightly.

"I had no intention of telling you anything, I felt it would be better if I disappeared from your life, but then, when you were singing up there, and you smiled at me like that and waved, I realized I was just making everything difficult. So I made a phone call, to the guy who makes sure we don't tell humans our secret" he said and I looked at him confused.

"But wait...if your not allowed to tell, then why are you?" I asked and I looked me in the eyes, capturing my gaze. I instantly blushed more and waited.

"There's only one time where we can tell a human about our existence. The only reason I didn't get punished the first time for telling you when I was Honou was because you were half Dark Angel, and you didn't know Honou was me. However, I had to get permission to tell you everything right now" he said and looked back at the sky.

"There is only one way you can get permission to tell a human what you are" he said and I saw a faint pink in his cheeks before he turned back to me. "The only way you can tell a human is if you love that human" he said and my heart skipped a beat and I blushed like crazy.

Was that a confession? I was so confused! He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them, and looking at me again, his eyes were loving and hopeful.

"I love you, Mikan" he said and placed his hand on my cheek. "I don't know why I explained the long way, I could of just said that Honou was actually me and I was a Dark Angel, but I guess I just didn't want to hide anything, and I wanted to by time just in case you freaked out" he said.

"Oh will you just shut up" I whispered and placed my lips gently on his. I could tell he was shocked, but he immediately responded, deepening the kiss .

When we broke apart, I was light headed, so I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes to catch my breath and let my left hand rest on his neck, feeling his heart beat, while my right hand caressed his cheek gently.

"You don't have to be nervous, you don't have to buy time. I..I love you Natsume, I love you so much, much more then you know" I said and giggled slightly. "Of course I wish I learned it sooner, instead of when I was lying on the bottom of that lake, but I realized it, because I didn't care that I could very well have died there. What I cared about was never seeing you again, and never telling you my feelings" I whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Of course thats what you think about when you are that close to dying. Idiot" he muttered and I giggled, remembering what Hotaru said, before realizing he called me an idiot. I pulled away and glared at him.

"I am not a-" I said but was cut off when I heard twigs snapping to out left. I looked up and saw a tall man, who I recognized as Kazu Yukihira, my one and only uncle.

"Congratulations Natsume" he said, smiling at us, causing me and Natsume to staid up. Natsume bowed, so I followed suit, causing Kazu to chuckle slightly.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused and he smiled and gestured towards Natsume who now was leaning against the truck of the tree, with a bored expression on his face.

"I called him here. I need someone to watch your reaction for it to count, if you reacted badly, Yukihira-sama would have been forced to erase your memory" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh..that's all" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes at him. The man smiled at me before turning to Natsume, in a very business like manner, reminding me a lot of Hotaru.

"I have a gift for you and Ruka. My brother, when he was seeing Yuka, when he was alive, complained about having to go from our world to yours everyday. He wanted an apartment but I wouldn't allow him until he confessed to Yuka and she accepted. Considering you and Nogi-kun both confessed and were accepted here" he said and threw two sets of keys at Natsume.

"I found a small apartment for sale down the street from Mikan's house, next to Imai's. I'll pay for it for you two, along with sending you a check for food every two weeks, probably more then needed, but oh well. You two can live there. In exchange, you have to keep Mikan safe, and make her happy" he said and Natsume nodded. "You may pick up your stuff whenever" he said before disappearing.

"That was strange" I said confused but smiled any ways. "Come on, let's go back, Hotaru probably getting impatient. If we don't hurry she'll hit both of us with her Baka Gun" I said and he nodded and took my hand as we headed back.

We found Ruka and Hotaru near the desert table again, talking with Aoi and Youichi. As we approached, Hotaru eyed Natsume suspiciously, but when she noticed our hands were intertwined her expression softened.

"Ruka" Natsume said, throwing a set of keys at him before pocketing the other. "Kazu got us an apartment next to Imai's" he said, as if he was telling Ruka the time, while Ruka smiled and nodded.

"This is great" I heard Hotaru said and I gave her a strange look. She then pulled out her camera and looked at all three of us before grinning evilly. "I'm gonna be rich" she said and I felt sweat form on my forehead.

"Everyone! It's time for the last dance! Everyone choose a partner" Narumi-sensei chirped happily and turned to Natsume smiling brightly at him.

"Come on Natsume! Let's go dance!" I said brightly and Natsume gave me an annoyed look but sighed and led me to the dance floor. Aoi and Youichi danced to the right of us, while Ruka and Hotaru danced to the left of us.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, pressing my body against his.

"Looks like everything finally worked out for the better, thank you Natsume" I said softly and I kissed him gently before pressing my forehead against his again, content, as I starred into his eyes.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked me huskily and I smiled brightly and pulled myself closer to him, before closing my eyes again, relaxing.

"Well, all because you came to this school, my life became so much more...interesting. It made me realize how boring my life was before. It made me realize that I was missing something..a piece of me. You" I said and blushed brightly as I opened my eyes and looked into his crimson orbs.

"Stupid" he scoffed and kissed me, making me smile as I returned the kiss, and held him close, not intending to let him go. "You look beautiful" he whispered and I blushed brightly. It amazed me how dense I've been this entire time.

I never really understood the concept of romantic relationships. But then again, Jii-chan refused to tell me about them, and I didn't have my mother and father as role models for that type of thing.

I really was left in the dark on this one, but now I understood, the look in his eyes whenever he looked at me, it wasn't something bad, it was the same look Ruka was giving Hotaru right now, the one Youichi was giving Aoi, and the one that every male was giving the girl they were dancing with. A loving gaze, that showed how much they loved the girl they were with, without having to voice it.


	20. 19: Yeah Right

Chapter 19: Yeah Right: Natsume's POV-

I leaned against the wall, next to the door, as I read my manga. Beside me, Ikuto was a perfect mirror image of me with one hand behind his head, and the other holding his manga book up as he leaned against the wall. The only difference between our appearances is our hair and eye color, other then that, he was the spitting image of me when I was five, his age now.

He was smart for his age, a known genius throughout Tokyo. He was so much like myself when I was younger, again, the only difference between us was he had brown hair and brown eyes, while I had my crimson eyes and raven black hair.

The door next to us burst open, causing the screaming inside to become much louder. Me and Ikuto glanced up and saw Ruka panting, looking sick to his stomach, and nervous.

"N..Natsume? What are you doing out here?" he asked confused and I glanced at him before looking back at my manga, with a bored expression plastered on my face.

"I left when she started screaming" I said nonchalantly and shrugged my shoulder. I glanced at him and saw his jaw was dropped in confusion and shock.

"B-b-but Natsume! That was over an hour ago! That's your child in there! You really should be in there" he shouted and I looked at him, raising my eyebrows at him before closing my manga and putting it in my pocket.

"And risk going deaf? I don't think so" I said and shoved my hands in my pockets and starred at him, amused at his reaction. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval before looking at Ikuto.

"Look at the example your setting for you son" he said gesturing towards Ikuto who just raised his eyebrows and shook his head, muttering "idiot". "You've corrupted him.." Ruka said and sighed.

"Can you believe that just last month was your 25th birthday and now your having another kid?" he asked and I shrugged. Okay, so it may seem like I didn't care. But I really did. I was extremely happy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" We heard someone yell and looked up to see a five year old girl running towards us. She had jet black hair that reached her waist, with bangs, and a pair of piercing violet eyes.

Behind her, Subaru Imai looked extremely exhausted, where as the kid looked like she was full of energy. Ruka sighed and smiled sweetly at his daughter who ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I can't watch her anymore! She has way to much energy, I don't get how my little sister can deal with her and that best friend of hers, we're complete opposites!" he said and Ruka laughed. "I mean how do you deal with her?" he said and I glared at him.

"What are you saying about-" I started, in a venomous tone, causing him to flinch back before smiling nervously as he back up with his hands up, palms facing towards me.

"N-nothing, I wasn't saying anything about her, nothing at all" he said nervously and I raised my eyebrows and shook my head, while Ruka laughed lightly.

"Whatever, I don't know how I put up with her either" I said and he sighed in relief before leaving. Ruka smiled and led the little girl in front of Ikuto and smiled.

"Ikuto, this is my daughter Maki, she's going to attend Alice Academy with you starting in January" he said and Ikuto looked up from his manga a the young girl.

"Hi! I'm Maki! It's nice to meet you" she said brightly and extended her right hand towards him. He flinched backwards slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hn" he said plainly and she pouted before crossing her arms and glaring at him, before sticking her nose in the air dramatically, causing Ruka to laugh and me to roll my eyes.

"You know, when someone greets you, you should really greet them back" she said and Ikuto eyed her before turning his attention back to his manga.

All of a sudden, I heard the screaming in the other room stop almost immediately. It was quiet for a few minutes and thats when I started freaking out, I mean for what reasons would she stop screaming all together?

I ran into the room and looked around, the doctors were all huddled in the corner, with their backs to me, so I looked at the bed and saw Mikan crying dramatically while Imai comforted her.

"That's the last time I ask for a natural birth with no medication. That really hurt!" she whined and Imai sighed and rolled her eyes. "Natsume!" she cried loudly when she saw me and I couldn't help but smile and walk over to the other side.

"Hey" I said softly and pushed her hair out of her face. "You okay?" I whispered gently and she pouted her lip at me but smiled none the less.

"Yeah, I guess, it just hurt a lot more this time" she pouted and I kissed her forehead gently, causing her to blush, making me raise my eyebrows.

"We've been married for 5 years, had two kids, and your still blushing everytime I kiss you or touch you?" I asked, causing her to blush more.

Ruka then walked in, Maki and Ikuto following behind him, looking rather nervous. Ruka smiled and walked over to Imai, touching her bloated stomach gently.

"How's our baby girl doing?" he asked softly, as he pecked her cheek, causing raise his eyebrows, and Maki to stare at them dreamily.

"Anju's fine, we still have 3 more months to go" she said, with her normal stoic expression on, but you could see she was exhausted from staying up all night.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga? Meet your new daughter" the doctor said, handing Mikan a small infant wrapped in a light pink blanket.

The little girl had little black strads of hair, and when she opened her eyes, she revealed bright crimson eyes. I smiled very slightly while Mikan smiled brightly.

"She looks just like me besides her hair and eye color! I'm so happy!" she said brightly and I rolled my eyes. Of course she would react like this, it was just like her.

"She's beautiful" Imai said a touched the infants cheek gently, looking a little afraid that she might break her. Maki starred at the little girl, smiling brightly, while tugging on Ruka's sleeve.

"Ikuto" I said and he walked over putting his manga in his back pocket before shoving his hands in his front pockets and walking over to the bed. "Meet your sister" I said and he eyed the girl.

"What's her name" he said, his voice softening slightly, instead of his normally cold voice. Mikan smiled brightly at me.

"How about we name her Ichigo? I mean, my name means tangerines, so why not give her a name that means strawberries?" she asked and I rolled my eyes again.

"What ever Polka Dots" he said and she pouted, but smiled anyways and looked up at Ikuto who was smiling very slightly at his little sister, Ichigo.

"Meet Ichigo, your little sister!" she said happily and looked at me. "Would you like to hold her Natsume?" she asked and I smiled slightly, and nodded.

She handed me the little girl who looked around trying to make out the shapes that were around her. She did look just like Mikan, just with my eye color and hair color, just like how Ikuto looked just like me with his mothers eye color and hair color.

"Congratulations Hyuuga, you have a daughter" Imai said nonchalantly, but I ignored the comment and continued to stare at the little girl.

The door then brust open, revealing a smiling Aoi and a very annoyed looking Youichi. Aoi and Youichi ran in, and Mother and Kazu Yukihira came in after them.

"Oh my god she's so cute!" Aoi gushed and Mother nodded in agreement and looked at her. "What's her name?" she asked as she played with her little hands.

"Ichigo" I said plainly and Aoi and Mother smiled. Even Youichi and Kazu smiled at the little girl, who was trying to grasp Aoi's index finger.

"Hey Mikan how are you-" Aoi started, but looked down and saw Mikan fast asleep, grasping the tail of my shirt lightly.

"Here Aoi, go with the doctors and take her to the Nursery, then would you all please leave and let her have some rest, I'll call you all when she wakes up" I said and Aoi nodded as I handed her Ichigo.

"Ikuto, go with Ruka, Imai, and Maki. Do you mind?" I asked and Ruka shook his head. While Imai smiled slightly and took Ruka's hand.

"You know Hyuuga, your much more considerate now that you have Mikan, I guess that idiot is good for something after all" she said and I glared at her. They all left then leaving me with Mikan.

"You did well" I whispered and kissed her forehead gently before sitting down next to the bed and holding her hand tightly. Her hand gripped mine and I saw her smile.

"Thank you Natsume" she murmured and opened her big brown eyes to look at me. I saw she was thankful to get some time to sleep and relax. "I am so tired" she said softly and stretched her arms, wincing slightly.

I frowned, seeing her still in pain, but she saw this immediately and pouted, making me smirk in the process. She always got upset when I frowned ever since we got married.

"Stop frowning, you promised you would smile for me more" she whined and I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly at her, before raising an eyebrow.

"Satisfied?" I asked and she smiled brightly, like she just won something amazing, but then again she always smiles like that.

"Very" she said happily and I rolled my eyes before pressing my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She quickly responded, but I could feel her face heat up like always.

Two hours later Mikan told me to call Imai, Ruka, and Ikuto and have them come back to the hospital. When they arrived Mikan and Imai started talking about how the plan to have Ichigo came out perfectly.

In fact we planned it so that she would be born December 12th, which was today. That meant we had to plan the time exactly when we conceived her.

"What about me, did you plan me?" Ikuto said coldly and Mikan looked nervous but I just shook my head carelessly. I mean why lie to him?

"No you were a surprise" I said and he cocked his head to the side. "Well you see, me and you mother lived close, so I could easily sneak into her room through her window. The thing is, if she was in the shower or...not decent, she was suppose to tie a pink ribbon onto the window sill" I said and Mikan blushed.

"But your mother was careless one day and forgot, so I climbed into her window right when she took her towel off...and it all went down hill from there" I said and he rolled his eye.

"Natsume! You shouldn't tell him that" Ruka scolded and I shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was. I was his father, I was suppose to lead him through life easily.

"Why lie to the kid, I'm not going to tell my son that babies come from the stork, that's the last thing I'll ever do, I absolutely hate the stupid stork thing" I said, sneering in the process.

Mikan rolled her eyes, while Imai looked amused. I remember she was very angry when we first told her about the pregnancy, every time I walked into the room she shot me with her Baka gun.

I smiled at Mikan. I was extremely happy, it may not show on the outside, but I really was. I finally was able to just live with Mikan, and my family, no missions, nothing to worry about. I loved her, I loved her so much, and now all I had to do was go to work, and come home to our new house, and see her smiling face.

Who knew dark and light could form together and live happily, with friends, family, and petty arguements between me and my light...Mikan.

_**Well that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ and sorry for the late late late update, my computer broke so I had a bit of a problem with putting the stories up XP See you next time! and don't forget to read and review! Thanks! Bye!**_


End file.
